One Cannot Live Without the Other: Book 1
by blackstarlight17
Summary: The curse cast by Voldemort failed but instead of being destroyed, he was reduced to an infant with no memories of his previous life. He ends up living with the very boy he intended to kill and grows alongside him. As they start Hogwarts and learn magic, they begin to encounter things that don't make sense. The question is, do they want to know the answers?
1. Prologue

_**This is the prologue to a fic that has been sitting in my head this past month. I figured to post it now to see what people may think and may hopefully help clear my head for the rest of the story and sequels.**_

_**I may change the title at some point as it's more a project name than an actual title, though still has a nice ring to it, so who knows.**  
_

**_The summary may also change as I hadn't been able to think of a proper one and wanted to get this posted at least. I apologize in advance for any confusion that may occur should it change at any point. This is also the same for ratings, as it may go up, it will depend on how it goes, and genre should _**it _**require changes as well.**_

_**There are going to be some dark themes/triggers in later chapters: Physical abuse, bedwetting, PTSD, intense nightmares, etc.**  
_

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Arriving at the destroyed house, Hagrid choked back a sob. Taking several deep breaths, he pushed himself into calming down. He had a job to do here. He slipped inside as carefully as he could, making his way to the ruined stairs. He stifled another sob as he stepped over a man's body, taking utmost care not to even step on a thread of cloth. Reaching the top, he made his way towards what he assumed to be the nursery.

The whimpers of a child could be heard, the half-giant feeling tears form at the sight of the little babe in his crib, his forehead bleeding. On the floor was the child's mother, life gone from her eyes. Taking several more deep breaths, he reached for the baby and gathered him up. As he set to procure some warm blankets to wrap the little one up and clean the blood off, another whimper caught his attention. Crumpled on the floor was a squirming bundle of discarded robes. He found that rather strange. He tentatively reached a large hand down, moving them, revealing a second baby.

"But Harry be the only one they have," he muttered. Could they have been babysitting when they were attacked? No, that couldn't be it. They wouldn't endanger another couple's child like that. Then where did this one come from?

Shaking his head, he gingerly scooped the small child up. He found him naked and shivering, face wet with tears like the other. Hagrid took the cloak the child had been found in and wrapped the babe up. He proceeded to fish for what he could to wrap both children in. The moment they were tucked together in a large arm, they settled, tiny hands clasping one another.

"Bless them," he sniffed. He grabbed one more blanket to make sure they were bundled as one, allowing them to snuggle closer.

The last thing he got was a small cloth from the bathroom. Wetting it slightly, he dabbed the injured one's forehead, cleaning most of the blood off without aggravating the wound. When he finished and dried him off, he slipped out of the house undetected. He made some distance before a haggard man appeared on a motorbike.

"Hagrid!" Sirius shouted. He gasped at the ruined home not far from where they were, people already gathering. "What…what the bloody hell happened?"

"Lily and James… They're…"

"No…" Sirius whispered, tears forming. Taking note of the unusually large bundle of cloth, he felt his eyes water further. "Is that… Is that _Harry?_"

"Be him and 'nother."

"Another?"

Hagrid nodded, bringing the bundle lower, revealing two sleeping faces.

"One on the right is Harry."

"He's hurt… Let me take him. He's my godson."

"Can't, Sirius, Dumbledore's orders, sorry…"

"What? But I'm his _godfather!_ I-I… Fine, whatever. I'll talk to him later about this. What about the other baby?"

"Don't know. He was in the same room as Harry. They could have been babysitting or somethin'. Poor thing was all bare and shiverin'."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Take him to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. He'll find his family if he has one and return him. Do it myself but…"

"Right, right… Look, take my bike. It'll be a tight squeeze, but it'll get you where you need to go faster and safer than trying to Apparate or Floo."

"Thank yeh, Sirius, yer a good man."

"Right… I'm gonna find out what the hell happened. How _could_ this have happened?" At that, the man hurried off for the destroyed house, his form changing from man to dog as he ran. Hagrid took the bike, getting himself as comfortable as possible, taking great care that both children were secure before revving the engine and taking off. When it was safe, he aimed it for the sky, taking them high above homes, out of sight of Muggles.

During the long trip, the infants briefly woke, giggling at each other. The unknown child playfully pawed at Harry, the raven-haired one doing the same. When feeling the half-giant's beard, they giggled louder, making the man give them a watery smile. By the time he arrived at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, it had been a full day's worth, night falling again. The gamekeeper landed, greeting the professors who waited for his arrival.

"_Must_ he stay here?" Hagrid asked, gazing down at the little infants. They were both asleep, tiny hands once more clasped around each other.

"It's for the best," Dumbledore sighed, an aged brow rising. "Hagrid, why are there _two_ infants?"

"'Bout that…"

Hagrid told them what happened when he went to the house. He explained about his uncertainty of what to do with the child, unable to simply leave him behind. He wasn't sure how long he had been in the cold or how soon the Muggle police, the Aurors even would arrive to investigate and discover him.

"The poor thing," Minerva whispered sadly.

"How very peculiar. You said you found him in discarded robes. What did it look like?"

"He's all wrapped up in it. It's all black and hooded, looked to have been a man's. Why you ask?"

"Let me see the child, Hagrid," Dumbledore requested.

With a little work, the blanket that encased the infants was removed, the children whimpering when separated. The old wizard cradled the unknown child, a long finger tracing alongside the child's pudgy face. The action was enough to rouse him, dark brown eyes fluttering open briefly. A bright innocent smile bore on his face as he reached to grab and tug the silvery beard.

"Well, this is quite a predicament you put yourself in, haven't you, Tom?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Tom? What are you talking about?" Minerva inquired.

"My dear friends, this child here is the very wizard we thought to be dead," he answered. With gentle hands, he found an object hidden in the robes, withdrawing a wand from inside. "Even his wand came along."

"Thought to… You don't mean that's _Him!_" Hagrid almost bellowed. He had been silenced with a sharp glare from the woman and a whimper from the baby still tucked in his arms.

"Indeed it is. It appears that his assassination attempt on young Harry had _quite_ an unexpected result."

"What should we do then, Albus?" Minerva asked, voice trembling.

"I'm not entirely certain. I don't see the evil that once clouded his eyes. When he changed, he may have inadvertently wiped himself of all his memories."

"So he be a blank slate?"

"How…how can you be certain this is _him_ though?"

"The features are there. While I never met him as an infant, I've had him as my student for a number of years. One doesn't forget a face, no matter _how_ much it changes."

Both the gamekeeper and teacher looked to one another as Dumbledore walked back to Hagrid, passing him the infant.

"Dumbledore, sir?"

"Just for a moment, I need to take Harry."

Realizing what this meant, Hagrid tearfully accepted the quizzical boy back, passing him the sleeping infant. Tom whimpered seeing this, lips quivering as he reached his tiny hands out towards the other whose eyes twitched in response. Green eyes opened, blinking briefly before noticing his companion was gone. Confused and scared, tears filled his eyes, and began to cry. Tom started to cry louder the further they were apart, Harry doing the same.

"There, there now, it'll be alright," Hagrid tried to comfort. Dark Lord or not, this was a helpless baby and he couldn't stand seeing the little one weeping.

The child wouldn't settle, becoming fussier and louder, Harry entering a similar state. It was enough to force Dumbledore to pause and try and settle the child. Lights that should have been de-lighted began flickering back to life. Letterboxes began shuddering and groaning around them. The sounds of parked cars groaned and rattled similarly, threatening to buckle under an unknown pressure.

Realizing what was about to happen, Minerva quickly gathered Tom and ran to her friend and coworker. The moment the children were reunited, their crying softened as they worriedly pawed at one another, their magic settling.

"They can't be apart it seems," the headmaster sighed, glancing at the second child with tired eyes. "You never made things easy, did you?" He ended this with a small chuckle.

"So they'll _both_ be here then?" Minerva asked warily.

"It appears so," Dumbledore nodded. He thought back to the prophecy, wondering if it still had some hold on these children. This was certainly not a part of his plans stopping the de-aged wizard. _"We'll just have to see what fate brings us."_

Setting Harry down first, he took Tom, setting him beside the other. Both immediately squirmed and rolled until they were facing one another. Their foreheads touched, their breathing evening out with small puffs from the cold, warming each other's faces. Slowly, their eyes closed, sleeping taking them, tiny hands grasping one another. Dumbledore held back a sigh, having felt their power. He found it curious that they would react this way given how brief they know each other.

_"Children are truly curious things,"_ he hummed.

He pulled out the letter he had written ahead of time for Harry and laid it beside the child. He called up a fresh roll of parchment, ink, quill, and envelope. He wrote what was needed to be said about the second child, leaving certain details out. He gave explicit instructions that both children _must_ be raised together. Therefore, the family couldn't abandon one or both of them. He wrote down Tom's name and with a quick wave of his wand, determined what his age is now and wrote it down along with his birthday.

_"Just what did you do, Tom?"_ Dumbledore wondered as he finished, the ink dried and parchment folded up. He placed it in the envelope, closing and sealing it up. He signed it similarly as he did with Harry's.

For the wand, the headmaster tucked it inside his robes. It was much too dangerous to leave it with the children. Even if he wrote to have the wand hidden, it could call out to its master and draw him in. Who knows what sort of mischief the boy could get into should he reclaim it?

"We should run along. I hear there are some lovely festivities are going on now that these dark times have finished."

It was a dangerous gamble to make, but life always was.

* * *

_**I hope that you enjoyed the prologue and hopefully I will be able to post more soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_I apologize for how long it has taken to update this. Between working with my beta reader, Krysania (Tat), and some events coming up, namely 2020._**

**_I'm only _**now**_ starting to get things in order and there's still a lot going on. I cannot guarantee how soon I'll finish this series, but I'll do my best as I was and still partly am excited by how it was going and the responses I was getting and want to try and keep it going as best as I can._**

**_Once more, I'm deeply sorry for how long it's taken and hope that you enjoy this chapter and future chapters to come._**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

Green eyes blinked open, a ten-year-old boy waking to a semi blurred face tucked near his. He smiled warmly, reaching his hand out and gently touched the pale face. He brushed a few loose strands of hair from his closed eyes. They were currently in the cupboard under the stairs. It has been their room and prison for as long as they could remember. A messy and stained bed barely fit both of them but they always made it work so they would always be comfortable.

They have lived here since they were babies ever since their parents died. Harry's were drunks and died in a car crash. Tom's died from a drug overdose and for reasons unknown, Harry's became his legal guardians a few months before they died. How _that_ led him ending up here, they weren't entirely sure or cared. They were together and that's all that mattered to them.

Harry winced at the loud rapping on the door, hearing it being unlocked, both a good sign and dreadful one. Followed by that was a sharp voice snapping at them, "Wake up and get breakfast started!"

Hearing his aunt's command, Harry let out a small sigh as he looked behind himself at the door, trying not to move too much. Based on her tone, they'll have to get dressed fast before they get into more trouble. Turning back to face his companion, he was met with sleepy brown eyes.

"Morning, Tom," he smiled, pressing his forehead to the other.

"Morning, Harry," the other whispered as they sat up.

Tom reached up and passed Harry his glasses, both getting changed in their tiny space with practiced ease. Their pajamas were old and big, their daytime clothes the same. They were all they were given by their guardians.

Once dressed, they hurried out of the cupboard and made their way into the kitchen, getting to work. It was a normal routine for them at this point. They would take turns wielding heavy pans or gathering ingredients. One would prepare, Tom often left with that, his sight and dexterity far better. Harry would often focus more on the actual cooking. Sometimes they would be side by side working. They would take turns cleaning to avoid a massive, messy pile that would anger the younger's aunt.

As they continued to work, they piled plates with thick and flavorful pancakes, bacon, and greasy sausages. Tom would walk back and forth to deliver plate after plate, dropping things into the sink and start cleaning.

Tom tried to ignore the noise that was Harry's bloated cousin complaining about his gifts, or more how many he got compared to last year. The brat's parents offered to buy more when he was nearing a meltdown. Tom felt bitter how they spoiled their son but never so much as gave him or Harry a hug or simple compliment. Not once had either of them ever received a gift from them, meaningful ones at least. If they did get anything, it would be something offensive like old clothes or a wire hanger that'd break not long after.

They were never allowed to participate in holidays beyond preparing or cleaning for the family or guests. They never got to have Christmas or Easter dinners nor allowed to do fun events like school trips or trick-or-treat for Halloween. They would either be stuck with a mean or boring sitter or locked in the cupboard. If they were locked up, depending on how long, they may be given just enough food to last, sometimes a bucket to use.

The only gifts Tom ever received and loved were from Harry and vice versa. Harry was the first though. He made a messy birthday card when they were five, six in Tom's case when they figured out when they were born. Harry even softly sang him _"Happy Birthday."_ He was so overwhelmed, he couldn't stop crying or thanking him. When Harry's birthday came, he did the same, the other becoming just as emotional. From then on, they always made each other simple cards or pictures for each other on special days.

_"__Harry's birthday is soon, he'll be eleven like me,"_ he mused, wincing when smacked across the back of the head. "S-sorry, Mrs. Dursley."

He hurriedly brought over another plate food, collecting any empty ones to wash and refilling their tea. He silently hoped that one of these days they'll burst from eating so much, the man especially.

Vernon Dursley was someone he feared and hated. The man was so huge that if he were to fall, even accidentally, on them, he was certain they would be crushed. Even Dudley would be crushed despite his huge size. But with his size, he carried a terrible temper. If either child did something wrong or he felt they did, he would punish them. All they could do is helplessly apologize in hopes it would pacify him faster than simply arguing. What point was there to argue? No one would listen. Tom tried once but all it did was make the Dursleys furious and label him and Harry as liars.

Harry watched what had happened, frowning that his friend had been hit. He knew they had to finish so they can hopefully get away, even if it's simply doing more chores. It was better than being around them longer. The moment he finished, he helped Tom wash the remaining pans and dishes. Once they finished, he grabbed Tom's hand and hurried out of the room. The family was distracted by Dudley tearing into his massive pile of gifts. As they entered the hall, they heard the phone ring but ignored it. They weren't allowed to answer, not even allowed to use it. If the family is out, locked up or not, the phone would always be disconnected and put away. It was somewhat pointless though. Who would they call? They have no friends, only each other.

As they nearly left the hall, to where they weren't sure, they froze at the arguing that broke out. They turned, seeing the parents continued to argue, the phone almost being waved around in Petunia's hand. Were they in trouble already? They finished making breakfast and cleaned all the dishes and pans. So what did they do? Does it have to do with that phone call? Who called to make them mad? Would they be on the receiving end even if they're innocent?

Tom bit back a whimper of fear by how tense Vernon looked, his bushy mustache seeming to frizz. How long was he going to punish them? Was he going to use his belt? Or is he going to get something from the shed?

"I don't want the freaks to ruin my birthday!" Dudley wailed, crocodile tears spilling down his face.

"They won't sweetums," Petunia cooed, having hung up the phone. Turning to the pair, still patting her son, she gave her husband a look. A silent agreement seemed to have been made and she opened her mouth. "Mrs. Figg broke her leg."

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Tom realized what she meant as they were loaded into the car with Dudley and his rat-faced friend, Piers. They were going to the zoo for the very first time, both children excited, briefly forgetting their earlier fears. Making sure not to be heard, they quietly chattered and giggled to each other about what they might see. They would list off different animals they've learned in school, wondering if any would be in the zoo.

"How many snakes do you think they'll have?" Tom asked, practically vibrating in his seat. He really liked snakes. He doesn't know why or when he found himself liking them so much, he simply did. He found them so pretty and amazed how some tiny ones can be so dangerous. He also liked other animals but snakes were always going to be his number one.

"I bet a ton," Harry grinned before a more mischievous one played, leaning to the other's ear. "How soon do you think the zookeepers will mistake Dudley for one of their animals?"

Unable to respond without breaking into a laughing fit, the older boy merely smirked, resting his head on the other's shoulder. He was so happy to have Harry in his life even if their lives were often miserable. At least having the raven-haired boy made it more bearable. He didn't think he could survive the Dursleys without him or worse, he _had_ been sent to an orphanage. Vernon Dursley always threatened to send him there since he's not related. He didn't fully understand what he meant but the threat still scared him. He wasn't sure what would finally push the man to hold his word but he was terrified of one day waking up either in a strange place or being dragged away from Harry. The thought scared him so much, whenever it was brought up, he couldn't sleep. He would have nightmares of being in an orphanage. It would be so lonely and no one would play with him. No one wanted to be his friend. Not even the adults liked him. It was horrible, made worse because Harry wasn't with him. He would wake from the nightmares sobbing into his friend's arms, relieved it was just a nightmare.

"Harry?" Tom whispered, his mirth fading. "Do you think we'll _ever_ be normal?"

Harry gave him a sad smile, taking his hand into his as they often did. "We'll try extra hard."

"Will it be enough?"

Harry said nothing, unsure if it really will, Tom silently understanding. They had figured out they weren't _normal._ Strange things would happen around them, things they couldn't necessarily explain. It started when they were six, working in the garden one summer. They found a snake and Tom was smitten by it and talked to it. Harry pointed out the strange hissing he didn't notice, both startled when the snake talked back and they understood it. From there, they would talk to the snakes that would appear in the garden, mindful not to be caught, not so much to avoid punishment but fearing the visiting snakes' safety. Petunia _hated_ creepy crawly things and would likely count snakes as such.

The next strange thing to happen was when Harry tripped and proceeded to fall down the stairs. Before he could get hurt, he found himself hovering in the air. Tom was panicking not only because he nearly got hurt, possibly killed, but now his best friend was flying! The Dursleys sadly caught them and punished them for acting like freaks.

They tried to stop it but they didn't know how to. It still happened no matter what. It ranged from various things the older they got. A teacher's hair had turned blue once. Some kids who bullied them would find their shoes filled with stinky manure. Harry's hair would manage to grow at an unusually fast pace whenever it was sloppily cut. Tom's hair thankfully remained tamed and often left untouched. There was even a time when Petunia tried to force them to wear some nasty old sweaters Dudley wouldn't, or couldn't wear anymore. Harry's seemingly shrunk while Tom's fell apart. Unlike the other times, the sweaters were chalked up to the laundry being the cause.

One of the worst was when they were running to escape Dudley and his gang of miscreants. One moment, they went to jump behind some trash bins in hopes they won't be found, the next, they were on the roof of the school building. The principal was both confused and furious, more so when they wouldn't _"tell the truth"_ despite doing so. When they got home, the Dursleys knew and were punished for not being normal. Their bottoms were sore as they whimpered and cried in each other's arms while locked in the cupboard for several days.

Another was when a teacher felt he and Harry were _to_ close. She tried to separate them, the older boy resisting. He screamed and cried, fighting to escape her strong grip. A window they were passing shattered without warning. The result left her having to be sent to the hospital, her injuries thankfully minimal. However, much like the event with the roof, both were punished. However, Tom's was much worse. All Harry could do was hold him and kiss his tears away when they were locked up.

Tom was pulled from the memories, catching Vernon complaining about various things. He was such a hateful man. He always complained about people that didn't fit what he deemed as normal. Whether it was people on motorbikes or foreigners, it never seemed to make the man happy. Tom remembered the awful sneer the man gave at a foreign couple, making snide comments about their manner of dress. He thought they looked nice and felt shame for himself and Harry that they had to be associated with such a person.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

When they arrived at the zoo, it was bright and sunny, the boys already holding hands out of habit. They received some lemon ice pops due to the nice lady selling the cold treats. She had asked them what they wanted after Dudley and Piers had gotten large chocolate ice creams. The Dursleys seemed to have no choice but to _get_ them something even if it was cheap but it made them happy. They never got to have something like this and savored the sweet taste.

Tempting as it was to slip away and explore on their own, the risk of punishment was too great. The worries though faded as they got to see various animals such as a gorilla that reminded them of Dudley, or sleepy lions that yawned and rolled in the dirt. They watched an elephant playing with a ball, and a hippo splashing in the water. While they reluctantly stayed close, they made sure there was enough distance when the meaner boys started getting bored. The last thing neither needed was for them to start hitting or pinching them and cause trouble only they would be blamed for.

For lunch, they ate at a restaurant. Expecting to get a plain and cheap meal, they were surprised to get something moderately good. They even got to share a desert Dudley refused to eat as it wasn't big enough. They would have thought it would have been taken away or thrown out but it wasn't. Instead, _they_ got to finish it while Dudley got what he wanted.

Tom had been suspecting that everything the Dursleys do to them _wasn't_ normal despite their claims to normalcy. Things didn't add up or make sense, yet what could he or Harry do? Maybe it really _is_ normal for freaks like them but because they sort of _looked_ normal, they had to be treated differently when outside. Didn't always work, having sometimes been disciplined in public for something they said or did.

When they were done eating, they continued to explore the zoo, a few stops made before they finally made their way into the cool, dark reptile house. Tom was ecstatic, almost dragging Harry along as they looked at the different reptiles residing. Tom would be reading about the different facts and pointing them out to Harry, the boy doing the same. If they had enough distance from the rest, they would quietly converse with the snakes. It was the _one_ strange thing they liked. Not only was it something they shared but talking to the snakes was always interesting.

In the background, they could hear Dudley and Piers loudly talking about what dangerous snake could do what. Some of the snakes groaned in annoyance at their immature attitudes but were pleased with the pair who politely conversed with them. They've shared that they've had polite humans cooing or talking to them, but not in a way they understand or where they could be understood.

At one point, they heard Dudley loudly whining at his father. He wanted him to make the biggest snake they found to move. Tom gave the sleeping reptile a pitying look, Harry squeezing his hand as they walked over. Vernon rapped the glass several times to get the snake's attention, but when nothing happened, Dudley threw a small fit.

"This is _boring,_" he moaned loudly.

He then proceeded to shuffle away to join Piers who found something more interesting for them to look at. Petunia kept her distance from the tanks, cringing at the dirtiness and nastiness of the reptiles. She clearly didn't want to be here, only doing this for her son's happiness. Vernon also left, either to look at a different animal or join his wife. He ignored the small boys still watching the sleeping snake.

"He's really pretty," Tom whispered, spotting a sign. "Harry, listen to this. It says that his species comes from Brazil."

"Has he ever been there?" Harry asked.

"No, it says he was born in captivity. But that doesn't mean his parents or grandparents were, they could have been born there. If they had the chance, they probably told him all sorts of stories when they lived there."

The snake lifted its head as the boys quietly talked, inching closer until they took notice. Brown eyes lit up at his wakefulness.

**_"_****_Hi,"_** he greeted, his voice taking on a hissing tone.

**_"_****_Sorry if they woke you up,"_** Harry added, hissing as well.

The snake seemed curious that they could talk to him and that he could understand them so well. He gave a gesture that could be a snake version of a shrug as if not entirely bothered by what happened. Before anything more could be said or done though, there was loud shouting.

Dudley came running back, Piers behind as they shoved the boys roughly aside to see the now awake serpent. The next thing either new, the glass cracked and quickly crumbled into something akin to dust. The boys fell back and let out fearful cries, hugging each other. The snake began to slither away. As it passed Tom and Harry, both having crawled to each other's side, it gave them what looked like a wink.

**_"_****_Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigos."_**

The keeper of the reptile house was frantically trying to get the snake gathered and calm people down. He was a frazzled mess, trying to figure out what happened to the glass and where to put the snake. Later, the zoo director came by, bringing them all to the staff's lounge. He was apologizing profusely, having drinks and some food handed to everyone whether they needed it or not. The director and Vernon talked and as part of the apology, had their entire visit refunded, passes for free access, and likely to prevent a lawsuit had various things from the gift shop brought out.

The kids were encouraged to take whatever fancied them, Dudley and Piers coming out of it rather quickly at the thought of free toys and candy. Harry and Tom were a little hesitant but sorted through. Whether or not they'll keep what they find, they didn't know.

Dudley soon had armfuls that filled a couple of bags worth of toys and sweets, Piers bearing his bag of goodies. For Harry and Tom, they mostly filled their arms with stuffed animals. Tom was especially happy with the stuffed snake he found. They also collected a fair amount of candy they rarely ever got to have, though had their doubts they would get to eat it.

When it seemed to finally be over, it was time to leave. They returned to the car and drove home. Prizes in hand, Dudley and Piers had long since recovered. Now they were coming up with all sorts of stories of what the snake tried to do to them, each tale becoming wilder and wilder. It continued until Piers commented about how it looked as if Harry and Tom were talking to the snake before the glass had crumbled. The boys were terrified of what might happen, pressing tightly into each other by the glower the man sent them.

When they returned and Piers was sent home, Vernon seemed to be too exhausted to beat them. Instead, he ordered them to go to their cupboard. Neither he nor Petunia snapped when they gathered what were their bags and scurried to their cupboard. As they lied inside, they remained quiet, not wanting to risk being heard and igniting the man's foul temper.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Hours seemed to pass, their once full bellies rumbling for food. Harry wondered when it might be safe for them to sneak out to the kitchen and find something to eat without getting caught.

"Wish we had a clock or something," he sighed. Things were quiet, the adults having left where they were at one point. Dudley was still making noise upstairs, likely playing and most definitely breaking his new toys. The raven-haired boy jumped a little when something glowed in his face, tiny numbers visible.

"I found them when we were picking our toys," Tom grinned. He was holding up two boxes that had watches, one partially opened.

That explains the rustling. He thought the boy was getting into his sweets. He bit back a snort when seeing that was still true at the small smear of chocolate on his lips.

"This is great," he thanked, taking one of the watches. He carefully wrestled his open as the other finished opening his. They'll still have to wait later to properly set them, but after that, it won't be as big of an issue.

Waiting some more, they finally felt it was safe when things finally grew quiet. They snuck to the kitchen and fixed themselves something. Once they were done and safely back in the cupboard, they changed and settled for the night. They cuddled not only each other but their new stuffed animals between them.

"Harry?"

He cracked an eye open, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I made the glass break."

"It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen."

"But we're in trouble."

"Yeah, but Dudley and Piers _did_ push us."

Tom was about to say something before a hand covered his mouth, quieting him. He pouted being interrupted but did not attempt to continue. Instead, he snuggled closer and before long, both boys were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Normally I wait about a week or so before posting more chapters, but I'll admit, I'm a bit impatient because I've put so much effort into this._**

**_Like before, I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me beta this story._**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

Once they were allowed to freely leave the cupboard, Harry and Tom would spend as much time as they could away from the house after their morning chores. Tom would often drag Harry to the local library. Besides being a place Dudley seemed allergic to, it was cool and the librarian was nice. She would sometimes give them snacks and drinks if they were there for a long time.

They would read all sorts of books that interested them. When they first arrived, they stuck to reading what was permitted because of their age but as they got older and read nearly everything they could get their hands on, they were allowed to read what was once off-limits. Harry jokingly compared themselves to the protagonist from _Matilda_ given how much she had read. Tom had to agree, even finding some similarities with her when it came to their strange abilities. Strangely, it made them feel a little more normal when reading similar books, whether in the kid section or older sections.

They read more than simply fiction books. Tom would find interesting ones that were educational, things they were learning in school, or could learn when they were older. Harry would join him and read whatever interested him or listened to Tom read out loud, finding his voice soothing.

It was easy to spot them with the way they're curled against one another, a fair pile surrounding them. Now that they have watches, it made it easier to keep track of time than having to get up and look at the clock blocked by shelves and books. They didn't have to worry as much about running late getting back. Neither enjoyed getting locked out of the house, rare as it is, but no dinner was _always_ a given.

"What do you think Stonewall High will be like?" Tom asked, face barely leaving his book.

"Dunno, hopefully, better since Dudley and Piers won't be there," Harry shrugged, buried in a book of his own.

"That's true."

Earlier they had seen Dudley sporting his new uniform, both pinching each other so they didn't burst out laughing at how ridiculous he looked. What hadn't helped were the images of Vernon sporting the same outfit. It was only when they were safely away from the house that they lost it.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

The following day, they groaned when they woke up to a horrible smell from the kitchen, Petunia by the sink. They learned after Harry asked that the clothes she was soaking were going to be their _"uniforms."_ They were being dyed grey to match what the students have to wear. Tom had his doubts about her logic. Between the size of the clothes and the fact they're being dyed, they likely will get letters sent home, which he dreaded as it could lead to unfair punishments because the Dursleys were being cheap. At least they wouldn't be the only ones suffering from the smell when the Dursley men came in. Because of Petunia's work, heavy cooking was out of the question. Instead, cereal and porridge were put together.

Between the occasional rustle of the newspaper and Dudley banging his walking stick, the click of the mail slot was almost missed.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Vernon grunted.

"Make one of the freaks get it."

"One of you, get the mail."

Not wanting to argue, Harry was the first up, Tom choosing to follow. He didn't want to risk getting hit or jabbed with that stupid stick. Reaching the door, the younger picked the stack up.

"What came?" Tom asked.

"Postcard from Aunt Marge…"

"I hate her."

"Don't let Uncle Vernon hear you."

"Well, it's _true._ She's mean and she has horrible dogs."

Harry didn't argue on that. Plus they were far enough from the kitchen so his friend wouldn't be heard so long as he didn't raise his voice.

"The other letter looks like a bill. And this…" Harry trailed off as he examined the rather stuffed looking envelope. There was a matching one as well. "These are for _us!_"

"What?"

Tom grabbed one, reading the front with wide eyes.

"It has to be a joke, a sick one," the boy growled. "What sane person sends a letter addressing where we _sleep?_"

"I don't know…"

They read the envelopes, finding a strange purple seal wax with a coat of arms neither were familiar with.

"Let's hide them," Tom stated. He was already stuffing his under the waistband of his pants.

"But what if…"

"Hurry up, freaks!"

Both flinched at the man's order.

Harry passed the other mail to the boy while hiding his in the same way. It was a bit uncomfortable, but hopefully neither will have their letters found. With that, they hurried back, passing the mail to Vernon who grumbled at the bill and commented about Marge getting ill on her vacation.

Everything seemed to go smoothly, the boys feeling they could escape with their strange letters. They finished what few chores they needed to do before leaving for the library. They collected some books they've yet to read or felt like re-reading before heading over to their favorite spot.

"Should we open them at the same time?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Sure," Tom smiled.

Despite his earlier comment about the letters, he was excited about what might be inside. They've never gotten any letters before addressed personally to them. So, at the same time, they broke the seal and pulled the thick papers out, eyes alight with curiosity and excitement.

* * *

_Hogwarts School __**of**__ Witchcraft __**and**__ Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sor., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International_****_Confed. of Wizards)_**

_Dear Mr. Potter/Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

"Hogwarts?" Tom murmured. "This has to be a joke. Magic isn't real…"

"What if it _is_ though? Think about all the strange stuff we've done. Like turning the teacher's hair blue, or when those sweaters fell apart, or how _fast_ my hair grows back after it's been chopped up. How do we explain all of that?" Harry pointed out.

The boy listened, taking it into account, "But if that's true… That would also explain why the Dursleys hate anything that relates to magic. Or anything not considered normal for that matter."

Harry nodded, knowing that as spoiled as his cousin is, even he has been scolded for mentioning anything related to magic. Instead, he would be directed to things they deemed more appropriate. But they were especially harsh to him and Tom if they dared to bring it up or overhear them talking about the taboo subject.

"If it is real then I want to go. It _has_ to be better than Stonewall High," Tom said.

"Same," Harry nodded.

Tom smiled, relieved that he agreed. The older boy read the second page with the acceptance letter. It consisted of a list of what they needed for this school.

"I don't think I ever saw books like these here."

"Maybe they hide them? What if there are more people like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? Imagine a bunch of them trying to force witches and wizards not to use magic because they don't think it's normal."

Tom had to agree which brought a bitter taste in his mouth. If that's true, then how are they going to find their books? Or these cauldrons? Or a _wand_ for that matter. Not to mention how they'll pay for it all.

"How do we respond?" Harry wondered. "Owl? How do we owl? Do we find an owl and it'll deliver it?"

Tom thought about that as well. "I don't think this was personally written. It's too neat except for the signature. They must be pre-written with minimal changes. They may not know that we can't respond the way they expect most would."

"So what do we do?"

"We try to respond. We can sneak a letter out. We'll both sign it so we don't have to worry about squeezing two letters in the box."

"What if we get caught?"

"We'll do it at night when they're asleep. We'll just have to be really quiet."

Harry nodded, the pair asking the nice librarian if they could have some paper and a pen. When asked, they said they got letters to go to a school and wanted to write back as soon as possible. The woman was more than accommodating, even getting them an envelope and stamp as well as their usual snacks.

"Thank you," they smiled as they hurried back to their spot.

Tom did most of the writing, his penmanship much neater. It took several tries, between spelling errors and forgetting something important, it was finally deemed suitable for mailing. They put their signatures down, let the ink dry, then folded it up and sealed it into the envelope. The school's name was written down, unsure how else it could potentially be mailed.

"So how do we get our school stuff though?" Harry wondered. He tried to read a book, but the letter was still on his mind.

"I don't know. That's why I asked in our response. I just hope it'll get to them in time when it's mailed," Tom sighed, unable to focus on his book either.

"If magic is real, I bet it will," the boy reassured.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey, you think some of those fantasy books have some truth in them then? Like the stories about King Arthur and Merlin? Or stories about Dracula and Frankenstein? Or stories about werewolves?"

"Or the stories written by the Grimm brothers could have some truth."

"That would be creepy."

"Maybe but who knows, right?"

"Yeah, maybe we can find out when we get a response?"

"That'd be pretty cool. I can't _wait_ to find out what kind of books they have."

"Same."

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

They continued to talk, almost forfeiting reading in favor of coming up with ideas and fun theories about what they've read in the past. When it was starting to get late, they put the books away and made sure their spot was cleaned up. Their letters and response were safely tucked away in their waistbands. Arriving at the house, Tom briefly checked the letterbox to see if any outgoing mail was left but found none. While he could have stuffed their response inside, it was still early thus risky should Petunia have mail to put out.

When they were inside, they were greeted with a handful of chores and a threat to have them all done promptly or there would be no dinner. So they hurried through them, nearly forgetting about the letters. They were reminded though when Dudley decided to trip his cousin as he tried carrying several large, heavy pans he just cleaned.

"You idiot boy!" Petunia screeched. She grabbed Harry by the hair, aiming to lift his shirt and tug his shorts down, stopping when seeing the torn envelope. "What's this?"

She snatched it, dropping the child, who let out a grunt. Tom hurried to his side, both looking at her fearfully as she read the contents. Her face paled before shooting them a horrible look. Fearing what would happen, they started to make a mad scramble for their cupboard. However, she grabbed Tom by the hair, making him scream, his shirt lifted as well, revealing the envelopes.

"Give them back!" he shouted, trying to get them when dropped. Petunia responded by slapping him across the face that left a visible mark on his face.

"Tom!" Harry shouted, grabbing his friend. "Please, give those back. They're ours."

"What's going on?" Vernon asked, hearing the commotion.

Petunia was shaking with anger, thrusting the letters to her husband. He glanced them over, face becoming the same before turning to an angry shade of violet.

"So _that's_ why you took so long?"

"We have every right. They were addressed to us! They _want_ us!" Tom shouted, fighting back tears.

"You're not going," Vernon stated, ripping all three up. "Upstairs, both of you."

Quickly recognizing that tone, they shrunk and timidly dropped their heads as they obeyed. As they made their way upstairs, Tom let out a terrified sob.

"I'm sorry, I should have put it in the letterbox," he whimpered.

"It's not your fault. Dudley tripped me…" Harry reasoned. "I should have hidden my letter better or kept it with you. He likes picking on me more."

Reaching the Dursleys' bedroom, they waited, hearing the heavy footsteps following, the large man coming in. He took his belt off, a disgusted glint in his eye.

"Strip."

They whimpered, doing so, the clothes falling easily off their tiny forms. They were pushed against a wall, hands pressed on the surface, clasping each other's hand for some level of strength. Vernon forced their hands apart, causing them to sob harder.

Downstairs, Dudley was giggling as his mother finished cooking. They could hear their wailing and angry shouts from Vernon.

"I don't care _what_ you read! You're not going! _Neither_ of you are going to some freak school!"

It continued, both boys forced to listen to him scream and spit how disgusting they were, how worthless they were. When the beating finished, they were forced to redress, dragged downstairs, then thrown in a crumpled mess in the cupboard. They clung to one another, sobbing hard, the welts stinging with any amount of pressure added.

"Both of you shut up unless you want more!" Vernon snarled, slamming his fist against the door. They whimpered, biting their fists to quiet themselves as they heard him walk away.

"Somehow, someway, _someday_ we'll leave this hellhole," Tom swore through his tears, eyes flickering red. Harry just hugged him harder.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

The smell of delicious food wafted into the locked cupboard, making their stomachs growl despite having no appetite. Instead, they just continued hugging one another, faces buried into each other. They stayed inside, the door locked when they tried to open it. When morning came, they were still kept locked in, forcing them to lie in a soaked bed. All they could do was hug each other, trying to ignore how much it hurt. They flinched when there was shouting. They weren't sure what it was about, terrified that they'll get beaten more. It continued for the next couple of days, angry shouting and loud banging with an awful, almost insane laugh coming from Vernon. They were hungry, cold, and scared, neither certain if they would ever leave. All they could do was hug each other and their stuffed animals stained and smelly but they didn't care.

"Harry," Tom whispered. His throat was dry and sticky. "Please talk to me. Let me know you're still here."

"I am," Harry whispered, his throat the same. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"What if…what if we never get out?" His previous bravery had left him, leaving behind a frightened little boy.

Harry said nothing, hugging him as much as he could. While Tom could sometimes be considered mature and intelligent, he was still easily scared. He wished he could take him away from here. He distantly remembered all of the times Tom would talk to him about them running away. He honestly loved the idea but had to repeatedly tell himself and his friend that it wasn't possible. They have no money and even if they did, there was the matter of being discovered. Everyone in school and the neighborhood knew they lived here and the Dursleys would have to report it or else they wouldn't be normal. At that, the police would eventually find them and they would either bring them back to the Dursleys or much to Tom's horror, take them to an orphanage.

Swallowing thickly, he started to wonder if they really _should_ take their chances and run away. The streets _must_ be kinder than the Dursleys. But even if they wanted to escape, they couldn't. They've been in here for at least several days with no food or water. Their bodies ached and some parts still blistered and bled. They don't have the strength to try and force the cupboard open, not that they ever had the strength to do so before.

Yet, even if they did, they noticed Vernon had started staying home, hearing his angry, incoherent ramblings. There would be loud banging as if he was hammering something down or maybe breaking things. They feared one day hearing that hammer come to their door. He would either nail them in or have the door open and the hammer swings down on their defenseless bodies.

Eventually, the door opened, the hall light harsh on their weary eyes. Petunia stood there, grimacing at the smell that came from the room.

"Go and clean yourselves off, the smell is getting unbearable," she ordered, shoving a bag into their arms.

Grateful they were at least let out; they weakly got up, supporting one another as they climbed the stairs. They could hear her rude remarks about the state of their cupboard not that they cared. When they reached the bathroom, they sat in the shower together, gently washing one another as quickly as they could. They were always amazed at how few marks were visible on their skin while still feeling pain as if they were all there.

Once they were clean and dressed, they were unsure what to do as they returned downstairs. Are they finally allowed to leave? The thought was dashed from their minds when seeing nails and boards on the door, mostly on the mail slot. It confused and scared them about what has been happening.

"Eat and back inside," Petunia ordered. She shoved a plastic bag into their arms and made to return to their cupboard. They found the bedding smelling sickeningly sweet, the sheets and bedding changed. It was a mild relief, more so when finding their stuffed animals were still there, either forgotten or ignored.

Curling up on the bed together, Harry set the bag onto his lap and fished through it. Inside were two bottles of water and a couple of squished sandwiches. Picking them up, they found the bread to be stale and the lunchmeat tasting off. And yet, it was also the most wonderful thing to enter their stomachs.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

It went on like this for the next couple of days, the boys still kept locked in the cupboard. They would have food brought and sometimes allowed out to clean up and change their bedding but not much else. The shouting continued however, Vernon now wrenching the door open, glaring at them hatefully. He would drag them out one at a time and beat them, either right in the hall or drag one up the stairs to beat and do the same after bringing the child down. He never gave a reason other than unintelligible shouts and snarls, making him sound more like a rabid animal than a man. It terrified the boys as they stayed huddled in their tiny bed, clinging to each other for all it was worth.

One day, there had been another, particularly loud shout from the large man. The boys flinched, trembling at what they would endure next. The shouting didn't stop, sounding particularly mad, hearing Vernon screaming for his wife and son to pack, that they were leaving. Heavy footsteps went up the stairs briefly before returning, passing the cupboard. They briefly thought they were going to be left behind. They became fearful as they had no food or water, the door was still locked. They were mildly relieved when the door was wrenched open, a bag quickly thrown at them.

"Pack your things, we're leaving. We're going on a little trip."

They began to wonder if being locked and forgotten was a better option but obeyed. They shoved the bag with the few clothes they had and their stuffed animals. Tom held onto his snake, seeking comfort from it as much as he sought it from Harry.

They noticed not only the front door un-boarded but the door to the living room was closed, the sounds of paper hitting walls heard inside. Forced outside, they were shoved into the car and ordered to stay put while Vernon went to retrieve his son. Petunia was already inside and glaring at them while also looking worried. A few minutes later, Dudley joined with his father behind him, sniffling as he rubbed his head.

Vernon started the car and drove. No one said anything, not even Petunia. He would mutter about shaking someone off, scaring the boys of what he meant. Sharp turns would be taken now and again, no stops made to eat or drink. When they finally did, it was at a gloomy-looking hotel. The boys were made to share a room, Harry and Tom huddled close together, Dudley in a separate bed, snoring away. The adults were in the next room over. By morning, they were eating a meager breakfast, everything quiet until a woman came over.

She revealed two envelops with the boys' names on them, explaining how she got a bunch of them. The boys were unnerved not only by how it tracked them, but realizing the source of the man's insanity. The letters kept coming and were persistent. Before they could think to try and take them, Vernon snatched them up and followed the woman out of the room. After several minutes, he returned and ordered them to grab their things. Petunia tried to argue about them simply returning home but he didn't seem to hear her. He just continued driving.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley whimpered to his mother. They had stopped at the coast, locked them inside as he left for who knows where. "It's Monday. The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television._"

The boys perked up, not at the prospect of watching the show but what day he said they were on. They had mostly lost track of time, realizing how many days it's been and what day today was.

"It'll be your birthday tomorrow," Tom whispered, gripping Harry's hand.

"Yeah…" Harry nodded numbly.

Vernon was back with a big smile on his face. In his possession was a long, thin package, though he didn't say what it was when asked by his wife. Instead, he announced he found a place for them to stay, pointing out to what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top was a shabby looking shack. He explained that there was going to be a storm and that someone was nice enough to take them out. Rations were already bought and stored in the boat as they miserably piled in and were rowed out.

When they arrived, they found the place just as miserable inside as it was outside. The rations were mostly junk food and some bananas, not enough to last them for however long they intended to stay here. Vernon though didn't seem to care as he tried to use a few of the empty bags to start a fire, not that it worked well. Petunia found some blankets, giving the thinnest, rattiest one to Tom and Harry.

"Got an idea," Vernon grinned maliciously. He went over to the two and without warning, grabbed up their bag, dumping out their things, grabbing their stuffed animals.

"What are you _doing?_" Harry asked, horrified as the man gathered them up.

"Don't want to freeze now, do we?"

"You can't! They're ours!" Tom begged, letting out a cry when kicked, his snake ripped from his arms. "No, please!"

They helplessly watched as they were tossed and piled into the fireplace and with a few strokes of a match, they were in flames. The older boy was sobbing, the younger holding him close, rubbing his back in soothing circles. The boy didn't stop crying until a forceful stomp made him squeak and sniffle, face buried further into the other. Harry shot his uncle a tired but fearful glare. The smell of burning cloth and stuffing filled the room. Even with the fire, it did little to warm the shack as the storm blew against it.

Finding a place to sleep, the two clung to one another for all it was worth. Neither could sleep though while the Dursleys slept somewhat soundly. Time ticked, both miserably looking at their watches, the only things they still had from the zoo. They ignored the awful sounds of the storm, their thoughts drifting to what will happen next. Are they going to stay here forever? Will they ever return to Privet Drive? Are those letters going to continue chasing them down? Will they ever confirm they're wizards? Will they get to see this Hogwarts? See others like them?

Three…two…one…

A loud banging sound shook the shack to its core.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

Everyone jumped when the sound returned, revealing to be someone loudly knocking on the door. The adults came running in, glaring at the huddled boys before realizing they weren't the cause of the ruckus. Vernon held in his hands a rifle, explaining what the package must have been.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you… I'm armed!"

There was a brief pause before the door was suddenly smashed hard enough that it came off the hinges. Tom and Harry jumped, clinging to one another for all it was worth. Various thoughts ran through their minds of who or _what_ could break in and what the reason they could have doing so. Were they nice? Were they dangerous? Would they do bad things to any of them?

Lightening continued flashing in the sky, the silhouette of a very tall and large man visible in the doorway. Neither child had ever seen someone his size. It both intrigued and terrified them. They carefully scooted away, trying to stay out of sight. The man stooped low to avoid hitting his head as he stepped inside. His face was covered in shaggy wet hair and beard, his dark eyes peering down at all of them. Once fully inside, he bent down to pick the door up and managed to put back in, muffling the storm outside a bit.

Stepping further in, the man opened his mouth to say something but stopped, almost jumping when hearing terrified squeaks. Looking down, he saw two little boys hugging each other as if their lives depended on it. The sight was both sad and nostalgic as memories of that night replayed in his head. Kneeling in front of them, he gave them a warm smile, his eyes shining gently.

"Yer Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, right?" he asked, fishing through his coat. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Sorry if it's a little squished, but should taste all right. And here, a little somethin' for yeh as well, Tom. Wanted to bring somethin' for yeh birthday, but was kept busy. Sorry 'bout that."

They watched as he fished out two packages, the boys almost jumping when they were placed on their laps. With trembling hands, they hesitantly opened them, revealing two fairly large chocolate cakes. Tom's mouth instantly watered and before he could think whether it's a trap or not, shoved a handful into his mouth.

"It's so good!" he moaned happily, shoving more in when he could. Harry dove into his cake, bearing a similar reaction. They barely took the time to read the messy messages that wished them happy birthdays.

Hagrid stared; surprised by how ravenous they were before noting just how small they looked. It wasn't just the clothes as he first thought. They were tiny and it worried him. Eleven-year-olds didn't normally look so small, and as he recalled neither did James and Lily when they were his age. And while he never met Tom when he was eleven, he did at fourteen. He was still beanpole thin, but he was slightly more filled out than now, and it had been at war times.

Getting back to his feet, he turned to the rest of the family with a tired glare. As much as he wanted to tear into them, he couldn't after seeing how scared those boys looked when he came in. He couldn't bear having them being afraid of him. Therefore, with a grunt, he went to the sofa, shooed the large boy away, and began fixing up tea and sausages. He grimaced at the smell from the fireplace, using his umbrella to remove the foul odor. Whatever had lain inside was replaced with fresh logs, a roaring fire encasing them.

"I demand that you leave at once!" Vernon snarled, aiming his rifle at the half-giant.

Hagrid ignored him, shooting him a dark look as he finished the sausages, waving the boys over. Uncertainty showed, but they came over, faces messy with frosting, the sides of their large shirts equally dirty as they wiped their hands. He passed them plates of sausages, their eyes lighting up at the sight as they quietly thanked him and ate. Cups of hot tea were handed, Tom perking up at how sweet it tasted.

"Ain't you feedin' them or too busy feedin' that great puddin' of a son of yers?" Hagrid asked the couple.

"They get enough," Petunia answered curtly.

Hagrid grunted, not believing her as he turned to the boys as they finished, handing them a few more. While he was admittedly hungry himself, the boys needed it more.

Once feeling full, Tom set his cup down, looking up at the half-giant with curious eyes, Harry mimicking. "Who are you?"

"Sorry fer not introducin' myself sooner," he chuckled warmly. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Harry perked up. "You work there?"

"So yeh got yer letters?"

"We did…" Tom answered softly.

"We never heard back from yeh two."

"We wanted to, but…"

"But we weren't allowed."

Hagrid shot the couple a glare that made them tremble, their child cowering behind the mother. "So yeh know yer wizards then?"

"Sort of," Tom started. "We didn't know _what_ we were until we got those letters and read them. But we weren't sure if it was real."

"So they never told yeh two? About what yeh are? The kind of world yer families comes from?"

"They have no reason to know!" Vernon snarled suddenly.

"'Course they have reason. They deserve it, they _need_ to know! Harry most of all!" Hagrid roared, the boys flinching.

"Wh-why me?" Harry stuttered, he and Tom huddling close. Yelling, angry yelling especially made them anxious, biting their lips to hold back their tears.

"Yer famous, Harry, quite famous in our world," Hagrid answered. "Many know about yeh, about yer parents."

"My…my parents? Were they wizards?" the boy blinked, fear replaced with curiosity.

Hagrid nodded, saddened by the child's lack of knowledge.

"And me, sir?" Tom asked almost timidly.

"Yer mother been a witch," he answered after taking a moment to choose his words carefully. "Sadly I don't know much, but both of yeh were found together."

"So we were brought together and left together?" Harry whispered.

"W-wait, you're saying they were wizards, right? Harry's parents _weren't_ reckless drunks? _Mine_ weren't drug addicts? They…they were…they…"

Tom couldn't finish as tears fell from his eyes. Hagrid swore they flashed red but maybe it was the light of the fire? He _prayed_ it was the fire.

"We're _not_ freaks?" Suddenly the tears stopped and anger filled them as he turned towards the family. "You knew! You _knew_ what we were! That's why you never let _anything_ related to magic enter the house! Why you treated us like garbage! You _knew_ what we were!"

Hagrid was startled by the child's outburst, but before he could think to question them or the family, Tom suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth. Without warning, he started vomiting onto the wooden floor, the child sobbing as he expelled everything he just ate. Harry rubbed his back, trying to soothe him as he continued crying. The gamekeeper stared, unsure how to respond before becoming livid as the words sunk in. He turned to the family, rage in his black eyes, raising his umbrella like a sword.

"What did yeh fill these boys' heads with?" he snarled.

"When we took them in, we would stamp that rubbish out of them," Vernon answered, pointing his rifle at the other. "If anything, the world's better off without freaks like their parents. Less of 'em around."

"Less of 'em? _Less of 'em!_ Lily and James Potter were two of the bravest I've ever met! How _dare_ you!" With a wave of his umbrella, the rifle wilted, turning to rubber, making the man drop it in fright. "They sacrificed their _lives_ for them!"

"Sacrificed? What do you mean by that?" Harry asked. He did it partly out of curiosity, but to get the man to stop sounding so scary. His booming voice made them tremble, Tom, shaking far worse.

Seeing how badly they were shaking, how fearful they looked, Hagrid seemed to wilt like the gun. Stepping away from the Dursleys, Hagrid slumped onto the couch, collecting himself. These kids were terrified and he's not helping by losing his cool. He really has to rein his temper in if he wants to get their trust.

Fixing up fresh cups of tea, he passed them to each child, thankful they weren't so afraid to refuse. He watched as they drank, Tom taking small sips to avoid upsetting his stomach again. Glancing at the mess on the floor, Hagrid flicked his umbrella and the vomit was gone. Where it had gone, neither child knew but was astonished no less.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Things were silent for several minutes, the only sounds coming from the fireplace and the occasional crash of water or crack of lightening. The gamekeeper was thinking about how to best answer Harry's question as he nursed his own cup of tea. The rest of the family thankfully remained quiet, hopefully out of fear. Hagrid knew he couldn't necessarily tell them the _whole_ truth, revealing who the older boy really is…was. Tom's completely different from the monster so many feared or revered. He was different from the boy back when _he_ had been a student. He wasn't sure if this new Tom Riddle was good or not, worrying him greatly.

"It's hard to really explain, so sorry if I don't explain it well," he started, feeling that was hopefully a good start. "Years ago, there were a wizard who went bad, real bad. Hurt a lot of people. Wizards and Muggles alike." He paused as they took it in, studying them as they did the same. "One night, ten years ago on Halloween, he went to the village yeh boys lived in. Went after Harry's family and…"

"He killed them?" Tom finished, holding his friend's hand tightly. "What about mine? I know you said you didn't know much about them, but where were _my_ parents?"

"Afraid they died shortly after yer birth, Potters took yeh in," he lied, his gut twisting at the boy's expression.

While he honestly doesn't know much about his family, he knew he had been an orphan in his previous life. It seemed to make some sense to have that part remain true. He only hoped it doesn't cause more harm than good.

"But why did this man go after my…after us?" Harry asked, his hold on Tom's hand tightening.

"Don't know. Could have had plans to recruit them. Maybe just get 'em out of the way. Number of things. What is known is that whatever he planned did not work out."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Supposedly went to kill yeh boys, but the curse backfired. It shoulda killed Harry but didn't. Instead, it seemed to have blasted him apart."

"How do you know that he targeted me?"

"Yer scar, yeh were found with that scar, Tom completely unharmed."

The boys felt their breaths hitch, the older boy looking at the other fearfully. What would have happened if he had been targeted instead? Would he have survived? Or was it because they were together that Harry survived? Would Harry have still survived if he wasn't around?

"How? How could he have died if he was powerful?" Harry asked.

"Don't know me self and doubt the rest of the world knows either. It's been a myst'ry."

"And he had followers, didn't he? What happened to them?" Tom asked.

"The real loyal ones are sittin' and rottin' in prison. Others, they claim they were in a trance, being controlled so came back to our side. Don't know how truthful they are, but that's the word. Shadier ones I bet are closely watched and others that truly were bewitched are living happy now they're free."

"When you said this man was _blasted apart,_ does that mean there wasn't a body?"

Hagrid had to give the older boy credit, despite his earlier meltdown; he was trying to get as much information as possible. _That_ was the Tom Riddle he remembered in his brief years as a student.

"That's right," he answered grimly.

"So he might not be really gone…"

"Maybe, but even if he ain't dead, he's weak. The curse he used, it was a powerful one. No one in history ever survived it before…"

"Except me?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded, allowing the boys to stew on the information.

Harry and Tom sat closer together, casting glances at one another, almost appearing to be holding a silent conversation. The half-giant was rather surprised by how close they were, reminding him of twins. Was it because of what had happened or simply because they've been living together for the past ten years?

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

They were actually wizards? It wasn't some joke? Their parents were wizards, or in Tom's case, as he realized, his mother was a witch. His father hadn't been mentioned, wondering if he wasn't a wizard then. If that was the case, that means not all people are like the Dursleys. There are people who would accept people like them. Not only that, but Harry's parents _wanted_ him after his died. It showed they loved him as much as they loved their own child to take him in. That gave him some relief, unknowingly leaning into Harry, seeking his comfort. Yet, they were unnerved by what they've been told. The reason they've been orphaned was due to an evil wizard trying to kill them. It scared them how close they were to dying, yet at the same time wondered if it might have been better. If they had died as well, then they wouldn't have had to suffer for so long living with the Dursleys.

But it couldn't be changed, if it could it would have long ago. Instead, they looked forward to the positive information they've been told. At this, Tom found his voice and used it, looking at Hagrid with hopeful eyes.

"The letters said we were accepted to go to Hogwarts? It isn't too late, is it? We'll actually get to learn how to use magic?"

Hagrid was about to answer when Vernon erupted.

"No! I already told you, neither of you are going! You're going to Stonewall High and you'll _like_ it there!"

Glaring, the half-giant opened his mouth, "If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop 'em. Stop Lily an' James Potter's son, stoppin' Tom Riddle from goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their names' been down ever since they were born. They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort fer a change. They'll even be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled…"

"I am not paying for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Vernon hollered, anger visible.

Hagrid had, had enough and got to his feet, looming over the miserable family. He gave them such a terrifying glare, they shrunk and whimpered. "_Never,_" he started with a deep growl, "insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

He wanted to make them pay so very, very much. He was itching to cast a spell, but the timid children behind him stayed his hand and his growl seemed more than effective. They let out terrified squeaks and quickly fled into the bedroom.

Grumbling under his breath, Hagrid returned to the couch and slumped once more back onto it. He began to stroke his beard.

"Was right tempted to turn one 'em into a pig," he mumbled, not realizing he said this out loud until he heard giggling.

"That would have been fun to see," Harry giggled.

"Or if you turned Mr. Dursley into a walrus," Tom added, causing both boys to fall into small fits of laughter.

Hagrid gave him a small smile, glad to see them not as afraid and a little amused by the mischievousness they bore, Tom especially. He wouldn't have expected _him_ to come out with something so childish. It was strangely a relieving sight.

"Maybe so, but might be fer the best I didn't. Not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff…one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you allowed to use magic?" Harry asked curiously.

"Er… I _was_ a student at Hogwarts, but on me third year I was expelled. Had me wand snapped in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"He certainly sounds it," Tom nodded.

Hagrid smiled at the boy's honesty, "He's a great headmaster as I said… Oh, that's right! I need to respond yeh got yer letters." He fumbled through his numerous pockets, eventually coming out with a wrinkled piece of parchment, quill, and inkwell. He scribbled a note out, putting the quill and bottle away before rummaging some more, pulling out a rather disheveled owl. Tying the note to its leg, he got up and went to the window, opened it, then promptly sent it out into the storm.

"Will it be alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Owls are great birds. Hardy and smart. He'll be just fine," Hagrid reassured.

"What happens to those who don't have owls? How do they get their mail out?" Tom asked curiously.

"There are other ways. Special post offices set up. Sending it back through the mail would've worked."

Tom felt relieved that while their plan had failed, _had_ they succeeded, they could have gotten a response back. He wanted to ask more but a yawn from Harry made him yawn, the larger man chuckling.

"Get some sleep yeh two. Got lots to do tomorrow."

"What are we doing?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Gonna go ter town and get yer books an' that."

Pleased to hear that, the boys started to return to their spot with the ratty blanket before Hagrid shucked his large coat off.

"Kip under that, keep yeh warm," he said, the boys thanking him as they burrowed under. They cuddled close, the safety of the coat and warmth of the fire lulling them quickly to sleep. Hagrid found the sight nostalgic when he held them as babies, how they nestled so close together.

He found it hard to believe not only to have the opportunity to introduce Harry to magic but how different Tom was. He wasn't hungry for power, knowledge yes it seems, but it was more innocent. Even his anger at the Dursleys was considerably tamer than had he still been his old self. While he's not happy with how the boys had been brought up apparently, at least they had each other. That in mind, he lay down on the couch, kicked his boots off, and fell fast asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for them.

* * *

**_I wanted to try and have Hagrid at least be a bit more aware, namely how to handle the boys. Hopefully, that had been accomplished well enough. It was also a bit of a challenge to get Hagrid's dialogue right. I have the books for reference but still doesn't make it a 100% easy._**

**_Thank you, Krysania (Tat), for helping edit this chapter._**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

When morning rose, the boys woke up, feeling warm, toasty, and much to their relief, dry. They were tempted to remain asleep but an incessant tapping noise refused to let them. At first, they thought it was Petunia but found that wasn't the case. They were inside the shack and had little doubt they would have chores to do with how little there was to begin with. Add in the fact that they were under a warm coat than the thin blanket confirmed last night was indeed real. As they started to sit up, Tom was rubbing his eyes sleepily while Harry fumbled for his glasses. The boy grinned, grabbing them and placed them on the other's face.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, fixing them a little.

"No problem," Tom smiled in return.

The tapping kept going, their attention grabbed, tracking it to the window. They spotted an owl sitting on the sill outside, a newspaper in its beak.

A loud yawn and the sound of the sofa making noises made them jump. Hagrid was up and opened the window, the bird flying in and dropped the paper on the table. It made a dive for the coat, the boys shrieking in surprise, trying to shoo it away.

"He needs ter get paid," Hagrid advised.

He went over, pushing the annoyed bird aside with ease. Picking the coat up, he fished through them, eventually coming out with several strange bronze coins. He dropped them in the leather sack, the owl quickly soaring out the window.

"Best be off, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

Hearing that, they realized neither had money, the boys' smiles fading.

"Umm…Hagrid," Harry started. A grunt from the half-giant as he pulled his boots on let him continue. "How are we going to pay for our stuff? I don't think Uncle Vernon will pay for me or Tom to learn magic. He was pretty adamant about us not going and shopping will make him angrier."

"Don't be worryin' about money. Do either of yeh think yer parents left yeh with nothin'?"

"But they died though…"

"They didn't keep their gold in their _house._ They kept it in Gringotts. That's our bank," Hagrid answered with a wink, seeing their eyes light up.

"Really?" Tom awed. "Wizards have _banks?_ Then that means we have a government as well, right?"

"That's right, how else would we get along as well as we have?" he chuckled. "We need rules as much as Muggles do."

"That makes sense. So is that why we never saw magic before tonight? I mean, aside from the things we did…"

"Will we get in trouble for that?"

"Fer accidental magic? Naw, they may not be the best, but the Ministry o' Magic ain't _that_ cruel to punish young'uns like yeh fer turning flowers into lollies or poppin' tires without meanin' to. Why do yeh think it's called _accidental?_"

"What if…what if we hurt someone by accident?" Tom asked nervously, recalling the incident at school. The teacher hadn't looked at him the same and kept a wide berth from him and Harry. It was nice they were left alone but he felt awful about it. It not only made the bullying worse, but it felt so strangely familiar.

"So long as yer not doin' it on purpose and takin' enjoyment, yeh should be fine," Hagrid reassured.

He _was_ a bit worried by the question, wondering what Tom meant but seeing how upset he looked, whatever it was, he felt guilty about it. It was another difference from the previous Tom, from Voldemort when he officially adopted that name. He _never_ felt guilty about anything aside hurting his own ego but it wasn't' like he'd even admit to that.

"Eat up, boys, still some sausage and yer cakes left."

They quickly grabbed the boxes, the cakes still edible, and began to shove what they could into their mouths.

"_Slow_ _down,_ boys, no need to rush. We've got all day."

They froze, their eyes wide but listened, the sight confusing and further worrying the half-giant. Before long, the cakes were completely gone as were the sausages to his surprise, but the boys looked well sated. He only hoped they don't get sick again.

Harry and Tom cleaned up as best as they could, following Hagrid outside when they were done. They found that the storm had long since passed. They noticed there was only one boat on the shore though.

"How are we leaving?" Tom wondered.

"Flew in, but can't use magic now that I've got yeh two, so we'll use this." As they climbed in, he wore a small mischievous smile. "Seems a shame to row _all_ the way back. Maybe if I speed things up…"

Catching on, they were beaming, wanting to see more magic. "Yes please!"

"Make sure not to tell."

"We won't," Harry grinned.

The umbrella was tapped against the boat, having it speed along the water as if it bore a motor. As they waited to reach the shore, they talked about the wizarding bank.

"So they're _really_ run by goblins?" Tom asked.

"Yup, yeh'd have to be mad to rob from 'em."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Goblins know their stuff. Spell enchantments to keep thieves out as well as trap 'em. Heard they even have dragons guardin' the vaults."

"Really?"

"Yup and there's the fact Gringotts goes hundreds of miles below the surface. Yeh'd have to _really_ know yer way around to navigate and have enough supplies if yeh plan on stayin' a while. All in all, Gringotts is the safest place next to Hogwarts itself."

The boys gulped, letting the information settle as Hagrid decided to thumb through his paper called the _Daily Prophet. _They knew with Vernon, he didn't like being interrupted when reading. Yet they still had _so_ much to ask after letting the information that there are _goblins_ running banks or _the_ bank for wizards.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid grumbled as he turned a page.

"What happened?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Eh, usual things they'd muck up. Laws being fought about what should pass and what shouldn't. Charities to make someone look good when they aren't."

"Sounds like the newspapers Mr. Dursley reads, except the magic part."

"Sounds like we're not that different…"

"I suppose so," Hagrid hummed as he put the paper away when the boat bumped into shore.

As they walked down the street, they talked some more, Hagrid finding enjoyment not only sharing what he knew but learning things. He found the idea of parking meters mad but an interesting method. If wizards ever decided cars were better than brooms, these things will likely come into play.

Reaching the station, the boys helped him with how _Muggle money_ worked, allowing them to get their tickets. The entire time, people would stare, the boys hardly affected as they still chatted with him, asking questions. They were quick to adapt to being more subtle about certain ones though. Hagrid felt Tom had a hand in that, not that his bright-eyed and eagerness for knowledge helped much.

"Still got yer letters?" Hagrid asked as they waited. He had started knitting to help pass the time.

They nodded, patting their sides where they tucked them in. They didn't trust the pockets, having them safely tucked into their waistbands. Hagrid made a mental note to try and get them some better clothes but he's not used to Muggle stores, so he wasn't sure how well he'd be of help. Maybe the shops in Diagon Alley will have something for them? He'll have to ask while they're getting the shopping done.

"Good, yeh'll need them to buy all yer books and school things."

Remembering that, they grew excited at the prospect. Tom was especially excited to not only get them but read them.

"Is there a special store for all of it?" Tom asked.

"'Course there is if yeh know where to look," Hagrid winked.

"We've never been to London before though," Harry added with a bit of worry.

"No worries, yeh got me."

They smiled, having almost forgotten as they talked more, asking Hagrid various things. When they arrived, they had a small hiccup as Hagrid got stuck in the ticket barrier, but with some wiggling and pushing, he was freed.

"Really wonder how Muggles get on without magic," Hagrid grumbled, rubbing his sides a little. They climbed a broken escalator and into the bustling road lined with shops.

They continued walking for a while before stopping in front of a dreary-looking pub, Hagrid announcing that this was the first step entering their world. Harry and Tom squeezed each other's hands in anticipation. Inside, while still dark and kind of shabby, the few people present wore robes, nursing drinks, or nibbling on food. The buzz of chatter had stopped when made aware people walked in.

A bartender gave Hagrid a wave, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," he answered, clapping his great hands over the boys' shoulders.

"Good Lord," the bartender breathed, peering at them, Harry mainly, "is this…can this be…"

The boys squirmed under the gaze, pressing closer together by how quiet things grew. Eyes trained on them when hearing the man.

"Bless my soul," he whispered, "Harry Potter…what an honor." He came from behind the counter and walked over to them, taking the boy's free hand, shaking it. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter."

"Hagrid's right," Tom whispered, "you _are_ famous."

"But…"

Harry was interrupted when a crowd came over, the sounds of chairs scraping sharp to their ears. Harry had his free hand constantly shaken with different people. Some tried to take his other one but he and Tom's grip tightened. He missed the flurry of introductions, starting to become overwhelmed. Tom not only sensed it but was feeling it as well, wrapping his arms around him. He did the same, faces buried into each other's shoulders. The people stopped what they were doing, seeing the children both breathing hard and trembling. Hagrid quickly shooed them away.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid apologized, letting them calm down enough to part. He brightened up slightly though at the sight of a young man approaching. "Ah, here's someone I'd want yeh to meet. Tom, Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be one of yer teachers at Hogwarts."

Coming out of their panic, they blinked back tears and looked at the nervous man with a twitch in his eye.

"P-pleased to meet y-you two," the man greeted, shaking both of their hands. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Tom asked. His voice trembled slightly, but his interest had been grabbed when hearing that this man was one of their teachers.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," he stammered nervously. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He gave them a nervous laugh.

"Well, I don't know. I mean it can't hurt to learn more, right?" Harry said nervously.

"Th-that's true," the professor nodded at the boy's humbleness. He noticed how close they stood and how tight their clasped hands were. "Y-you s-seem rather cl-close."

"Tom and I live together since…well…you know…"

Before the professor could say anything, others felt they wanted to see the children more, especially after hearing the other boy was _living_ with their young savior. Hagrid though shooed them off, not wanting the boys to get panicked again.

"Must get on…lots ter buy. Come on, boys."

He ushered them through, keeping the more grabby people away before they went through another door leading into the back alley. He showed them how to get through, the boys left in awe as the bricks parted, revealing a bustling street of people and shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid beamed as he led them through. He kept them close of course, but he allowed them to fawn over the various shops so many were used to seeing on a daily basis.

Their wonder-filled eyes wandered over different people dressed in robes. Some shops had cauldrons stacked so high, they were sure it'll topple any moment. Plants were hanging in almost every window, animals lounging wherever they felt comfortable. There was so much going on, the bustling of people and the strong smell of spices, herbs, and whatever else filling their senses. They almost missed Hagrid calling them, his hands steering them towards a snowy white building that towered over the little shops. Standing over the burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was…

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid informed them.

Tom felt a slight shiver at the look he gave them. Harry gently tugged him closer as they climbed the steps after Hagrid. When they went past the goblin, they found a second set of doors in silver with writing engraved on the surface. It was a warning, making both shivered a little.

A pair of slightly friendlier looking goblins bowed as they went inside, finding it somewhat similar to a normal bank. The only difference was how large it was and the numerous goblins counting jewels and precious metals on scales. Far as they knew, tellers don't normally do that in Muggle banks. They were quickly led to a counter, Hagrid still behind them. They were comforted by his presence. While they had learned never go to with strangers in primary, Hagrid has shown them nothing but kindness. For Tom, he wasn't sure why, but he felt they could trust him. Sure, he's scary when he gets mad but it was never directed at them. It was a strange concept but he kind of liked it and judging Harry's face, he felt the same.

"Morning," Hagrid greeted the goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's vault and check in on Mr. Tom Riddle's."

The goblin raised a curious brow, eyeing the children, noting the green-eyed one in particular, but the other child…

"Do you have their keys?" he asked.

"Got 'em somewhere," he said, fishing through different pockets before simply emptying them. After a bit, he finally found a pair of tiny gold keys, showing them to the goblin, who looked them over.

"Seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid added as he pulled it out with more fishing around. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully, checking the signature and looking for anything suspicious before handing it back.

"Very well," he said, "I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

The goblin came over and after a brief talk, while Hagrid shoved his things back into his pockets, they were led towards one of the doors.

"What's in that vault? The one you had a letter for?" Tom asked as they were crammed into a mining cart that Griphook whistled in. He felt a little apprehensive but Harry's hold on his hand was reassuring.

"Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid answered with a grunt as he wedged himself into the cart. "Very secret Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

The boys found it a little strange but didn't press further as the cart was moving, Griphook steering. It was fast and wondered if this is what a rollercoaster must feel like, maybe more intense. They couldn't hold back the laughter or shrieks at some of the sharp turns and drops. When the ride ended, Hagrid toppled out, looking green as he tried to pull himself together. The boys' legs trembled, having them lean into one another. They were still giggling at the ride. The goblin found the sight rather amusing as he unlocked a large door with the tiny key.

"This be yours, Mr. Riddle," Griphook commented. "It is not much, but we _have_ kept a close eye on it."

Tom found that a little odd as they went in, the older boy finding not much in gold but _definitely_ a lot in old-looking books and some fancy artefacts. Was this really his? It looked so strange, the air stale yet pleasant at the smell of old tomes.

"Your parents must have left this for you before they…" Harry started with a smile before it fell. "Sorry."

"It's okay, at least…at least they left me something," he smiled softly. He gently touched an old book, drawing his hand back when it shook violently.

"I don't recommend taking that out," Griphook advised with a toothy grin. "Some of these books contain a lot of dark magic that is often frowned on."

Hagrid sobered up hearing that, wondering what was going on as he headed in. No, this wasn't supposed to be Tom's vault. He was supposed to have a separate one, Dumbledore assured him. Then _why?_

"Dark magic?" Tom repeated, stepping away from the book warily. "Is…Is there anything safe for me to take if I wanted to?" He didn't want to get in trouble or possibly hurt, Harry especially.

"There are a few creature books that might be an interesting read. They're stored here," Griphook explained, showing the boy where they were.

Tom's shoulders relaxed as he thumbed through a few before deciding he wanted to take a couple. They looked really interesting and might come in handy for school. There was one that had a lot of dragons, recalling Hagrid saying he liked them. He'd love to learn more about them and it might be something he can share with him as a thank you.

"Griphook, not to be rude but…er…" Hagrid started, waving the goblin over, his voice low. "I been told Tom there was going to get a bit of gold to help pay fer his school things."

"There were some problems given _who_ he is. Making a second vault for him under false pretenses goes against not only _our_ policies but the Ministry's," the goblin sneered. He eyed the children as they explored, mindful of what they touched. "But I am surprised he doesn't recognize his own things."

"Lost his memories, so don't be tellin' him," Hagrid warned.

"That explains why we were instructed to move anything with his name and mark into his deeper vaults…" the goblin hummed, seeing the glare. "We've been sworn not to utter a word. If he remembers though, then we might not be so _tight-lipped,_" he grinned broadly, the half-giant scowling.

When the boys were done and back in the cart, they rode some more, Hagrid feeling sick again, leaning against a wall when they stopped at Harry's vault. Tom was in a state of shock by the amount of gold, silver, and bronze that littered the vault in numerous piles.

"So this is all of mine?" Harry asked Griphook. He felt bad he had so much gold where Tom seems to have none.

"Yes. There are others following your name but they are currently locked."

"Locked?" Tom blinked, coming out of his stupor.

Griphook nodded, "Yes, this is Harry James Potter's vault. Vaults that belonged to his parents, Lily and James Potter have been emptied and moved into the main Potter vaults upon their deaths. An allowance is placed into this one once a year to cover his school costs. It is standard for most parents. The remainder will remain locked until he is of age."

"Then why doesn't Tom have one? Didn't his parents make one?"

"They died too soon to set one up I'm afraid," Griphook answered.

It _was_ technically true, he never met any of the Gaunts to name him and open a vault. And his Muggle father? Well, far as the goblin was aware, he either didn't care or didn't know. He had to admit, seeing the dark wizard a child again; it was not what he, what _any_ of them expected. He's certainly different, more open with himself if not a tad clingy with the Potter boy. They're rarely a foot apart or constantly held each other's hands.

Harry frowned, seeing Tom look disheartened.

"Then…then all that's in my vault, that's what's left of my family?"

"I'm afraid so. Your ancestors spent rather recklessly," Griphook answered honestly. "But some of the artefacts in your vault though have high value, so you are not without money entirely. Should you wish it, you could have them appraised and sell them to replenish your gold."

"I could?" Tom blinked.

He would have to think about it. There were so many books in there that looked interesting and he didn't want to sell them if they could be useful or fun to read. But he did have an idea of what he would do with the money if he _were_ to sell any of them.

"I'll think about it, thank you."

* * *

_**I thought it'd be interesting not only how to handle Tom's vault, but maybe develop a better way to explain Harry's. I don't know/remember everything from the books or what's canon, but rich or not, I don't think any sane adult would allow a child full access to their fortune even if they're the sole heir to it. James and Lily could have made Harry a separate account to help him with school and maybe learn how to handle money, at least on Lily's end. Hope that it makes some sense.**_

_**Thank you, Krysania (Tat), for helping edit this chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

The events in Gringotts were oddly still eventful. Harry had filled a couple of bags he was given with as much as he could fit. As he did, Hagrid told him the value difference between the coins, Tom listening intently, wanting to learn as well. Once they finished, they were off to the final vault. It was the strangest one from how far they had to go, Hagrid doing everything he can not to puke. When they arrived, they found no visible keyhole. Instead, Griphook used some kind of spell to unlock the door. Hagrid hurriedly grabbed what was inside and they left, returning to the surface, nearly blinded by the light.

"So where you want to start?" Hagrid asked after he took a few deep breaths.

Neither was certain, Tom having long since been convinced by Harry that he would buy his things. Hagrid found Harry's kindness and protectiveness endearing. He has his mother's heart and knew she would be proud of him.

"Maybe clothes?" Tom started, looking at what they wore. "And _definitely_ new glasses for you."

"Okay," Harry nodded knowing it would be a losing argument. Tom always fussed about his eyesight, grumbling and pouting how the Dursleys wouldn't take him to an eye doctor regularly. Any time they did, it was because the school said something.

With that decided, Hagrid led them to a healer who specialized in eye care, the older boy urging the younger they needed to get it done first. A few galleons later and Harry found himself with the biggest smile on his face. No longer did he wear cheap glasses covered in tape to hold it together. Instead, he now wore round, black, horn-rimmed glasses. They brought out his features, his eyes especially as Tom excitedly pointed out.

Harry was originally going to go for the same old style he grew up with. He felt a bit overwhelmed by so many styles, colours, and materials to choose from. However, between Tom and the healer, he took his time and he couldn't be happier when he looked in the mirror and heard his friend's compliments. He loved how they looked, grateful for his friend pushing to correct his sight. Not only did he _see_ better but he _felt_ better.

Before they checked out, the healer told Harry that with the pair as with most, they come with charms on them. The glasses will grow with him, only stopping if his eyesight itself changes too much. At that point, it would be time for him to return. They were also charmed to resist breaking. This was added more because he'll be a student, thus likely to get into trouble. There were also repelling potions coated on the lenses to keep things that could hinder his vision off. A cleaner and a special cloth were also given as he'll need to reapply it every so often.

Now that was done, they went to a shop called Madam Malkins. Hagrid knew it was the best place to get the boys their uniforms. But for Muggle clothes, he knew of a couple of shops that would be better suited. He had asked a few waiting while Harry got sight taken care of. Tom had sat with him, but he wasn't sure if he listened, face buried in the creature book. The sight was rather adorable by how much his eyes lit up by what he read and was learning. As they entered the robe's shop, a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve approached the three.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked. Before either could answer, she continued. "Got the lot here…another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

They nodded, hands clasping again as they were led further to the back. Harry had given Hagrid his money to hold, Tom giving him his books. The boy made sure the dragon book was on top, already seeing the gamekeeper's face light up. Reaching their destination, they spotted a boy their age on a footstool. He was pale with a pointed face and platinum blond hair.

"Up you go, dears," she said, noticing their nervousness. "You'll be next to each other, not to worry."

They relaxed as they were helped up, realizing how out of place they were. They were dressed in oversized, dirty, cake smeared clothes. The boy beside them looked far cleaner than them, and while he had a robe on, likely dressed cleaner. They wondered if they made a mistake coming here first. The thought was pushed from their minds as the seamstress slipped long robes over their heads. She began to bounce between all three, namely her newest clients, pinning the robes in all the right places.

"Hello," the blond boy greeted, though eyed them with distaste. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry answered first.

"You must be excited," Tom added.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" the boy drawled. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." He wore a bored expression, his tone matching. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"But the letter said we're not allowed," Harry spoke up. "There has to be a reason they set it up that way."

"Oh _really?_ What would _you_ know?"

"I… Well…"

"It can't be safe. What if there are some don't know how to ride?" Tom said in his friend's defense. "They'd want to teach us first than risk letting us get hurt."

"Only an idiot or a Muggle-born wouldn't know how to ride a broom," the boy sniffed. "Do either of _you_ have a broom?"

"Er…"

"We don't."

"Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"Quidditch?" Tom blinked, which made the blond stare in surprise before sneering.

"Do you even know _anything_ about being a wizard?"

"Isn't that _why_ we're going to Hogwarts? To learn?" Harry questioned with a glare.

"To know how to cast spells properly, brew potions, and learn about our fabulous history. I bet you're Muggle-born. It would explain your _awful_ attire."

"Now, now," Malkin scolded, "none of that. It doesn't matter _what_ blood they carry. We're not in the dark ages anymore, young man."

"Whatever," the boy huffed. He took notice of the half-giant sitting at the front, happily immersed in a book. "Who would let someone like _him_ in here?"

"That's Hagrid," Harry said. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He told us he's the keeper of the keys and a gamekeeper," Tom explained.

Glancing at Harry, they silently agreed they didn't like this boy. He reminded them too much of Dudley, only more pompous.

"Well, _I_ heard he's a sort of _savage…_lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." The boy said this particularly loud, Hagrid glaring with an angry blush.

"I think he's nice," Tom defended. "And what would _you_ know? You don't even know him. If all you have are stories, they're stupid stories."

"He's right. Hagrid's helping us with our shopping and he's been brilliant. He tells us all sorts of neat things we never knew before."

"And why would he even _be_ with you? Why aren't your parents here?"

"They're dead," Harry answered flatly. Despite a slight scolding, he grabbed Tom's hand, the other gripping, giving one another comfort.

The boy seemed to grow paler before he recovered, "Oh, sorry… But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"Who cares what they were? They were our _parents,_" Tom growled, his grip tightening, Harry doing the same.

The boy was about to say something before the witch went back to him and seemed to have _accidentally_ pinched him with a pin. He let out a yelp, the woman scolding him for moving and told him to keep still. He scowled at her, the two boys stifling their giggles. At least she seems to be on their side despite not saying much.

A few more pins and gestures and Malkin ushered the pale boy away and got him fixed up. A couple soon showed up, both missing who they were but saw the scowl on Hagrid's face as they left. Shortly after, Malkin returned and finished pinning the robes, considering that done. Getting the robes off of them, she turned to take accurate measurements for their uniforms. She did not comment on their dirty appearances, likely used to messy children. She still wore a kind smile though and when she finished, had them come upfront.

"Now, what charms would you boys like?"

"Charms? What kind?" Tom asked, his annoyance with the boy fading. Hagrid got up to join them, handing Harry his money.

"We've got all kinds. I can recommend a few I think would work for the both of you. Since your first years, it's best to go with a standard growth charm to last that year. It's cheap but when you start your second year, it'll be cheaper to get more advanced ones for your next set of robes. There are also warming and cooling charms to match the weather and some basic water-repelling charms if there's a drizzle."

"Think we should do that?" Tom asked. It was Harry's gold after all and he didn't want to decide anything without being certain he was okay with it.

"Sure, they sound good to have," Harry nodded.

Finishing up their purchase, they made it so their winter cloaks would have the advanced growth charms and stronger warming charms. Warm gloves and scarves were purchased when asked along with warmer hats than what's been assigned. They got some warm winter boots, a brief measurement made of their feet, and deciding what material would be best. Wand holsters were included when suggested; growth charms included but were advised to replace by their third year simply for wear and tear.

* * *

__*****0*****__

* * *

Harry's money bags were a little lighter but he didn't regret their purchases. If they have to, they'll get more at the bank. It seems he has a lot of money saved and more would be added each year. He was quickly picking up how prices seemed to work, so it doesn't seem they'll lose too much if he _did_ have to make a second trip. He just has to make sure he doesn't go overboard. Though, even if he started to, Tom would get him back on track before any damage is done. He wondered if he could have some converted into pounds. It would be nice to have a bit of spending money when they eventually have to return. They still had quite a wait before school starts and he has his doubts they'll start getting regular meals all of a sudden upon their return.

When they left, Hagrid brought them to a shop that carried _actual_ Muggle clothing. They didn't have decals with cartoon pictures or silly words, but they still looked nice. Once more they let themselves get fitted, no one else to talk beside each other and the man who measured them. Afterward, they were told to find what they wanted and the clothes will be fitted based on the measurements. Nearly two hours passed before they finally left, shrunken bags holding new clothes, _wearing_ clean new clothes. Tom had the biggest smile on his face that made Harry's only bigger when looking his way.

Instead of oversized clothes, they wore t-shirts and the most comfortable jeans they've ever worn with proper fitting sneakers. They have underwear that wasn't stained, ripped, or three sizes too big! They even got clean pajamas and cozy slippers for cold nights. Some might consider their actions silly with how much fun they had shopping for clothes of all things but it meant so much. These were things that belonged to them and only them. The old clothes were thrown in a disposable bag and the shopkeeper was more than happy to incinerate them. Neither thought much about the possible consequences when they eventually return home. They were still over the moon over their purchases.

"Bought yerselves quite a wardrobe," Hagrid chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, thank you for showing us this store, Hagrid," Harry beamed. For once, he felt like a normal child and he loved how Tom looked, how happy he was.

Given the amount they've spent, Hagrid suggested they make a return trip to Gringotts to play it safe. Harry felt that would happen, feeling a little embarrassed how fast it was spent yet felt no regret. Refilling his bags was just a precaution. So back to the bank they went, Griphook taking them again, noting their much-improved looks.

"Already begun some interesting shopping I see?" he inquired.

"Just for clothes and glasses," Harry answered sheepishly. "Guess we got a little overboard."

The goblin shrugged as he took them down, Hagrid once more wishing the blasted carts had more than one speed so that it'd go slower. The boys, however, were smiling fools at the ride. When they arrived at Harry's vault, he filled his bags up, pausing though.

"Um… Griphook?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to convert some of this into pounds?"

"It is with a small fee. Do you wish to do that?"

"Yes, and do you know if there are any shops that sell wallets. Maybe _charmed…_" He was getting used to saying these things. "So no one but me and Tom can access it?"

"Not a problem. We sell a few ourselves. Finish filling what you'll need for here and we'll sort out the paperwork up top to withdraw a suitable amount in pounds."

"Thank you, Griphook," Harry smiled, the goblin sneering but in a friendly manner.

"Why do you want to take some of your money out in pounds?" Tom asked. "And why a wallet?"

"It's still going to be a bit before we start school," Harry whispered as he finished filling the bags. "While we're waiting, we'll buy ourselves some food so we're not so hungry all the time."

"And the wallet's so the Dursleys don't steal from us? That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, though we'll still have to be careful."

"Obviously."

When they were loaded back into the cart and returned to the surface, Griphook led the three to a separate area. A different goblin took care of Harry, explaining the conversion fees and discussing a reasonable amount to withdraw.

While that was done, Tom was left in charge of picking a wallet and as suggested, look for a proper money pouch for the wizarding coins. Tom talked with the goblin that showed him the different styles of pouches and wallets to choose from, giving suggestions and ideas of what he and Harry may want. The brunet eventually chose a plain-looking wallet that wouldn't stand out, the pouch similar for the same purpose. They were charmed with goblin magic to register only to them. They were also charmed to prevent theft both Muggle and magical alike.

* * *

__*****0*****__

* * *

Their task completed, they left the bank, Harry's new wallet safely tucked into his jeans pocket. He found it strange having so much money on him, yet where it's been going, it was worth it. He had to remind himself that despite how much he has, he can't recklessly spend it. He wanted to make sure he and Tom got everything they needed for school at the very least. Anything else will be extra, already thinking of what he could get Tom and maybe himself just for fun.

Smiling at the thought, they followed Hagrid as they went to buy some parchment, ink, and quills. The clerk was very helpful if not a bit star-struck when taking in who her customers were. Harry found it a bit annoying. Sure, he's famous, but at what cost? He lost his family. He and Tom were left miserable for so many years. Harry ignored the feeling, focusing on finishing up so they can go to the next store. At least Madam Malkin and the clerk at the clothing shops were nice and treated him like a normal boy. Hopefully, there'll be more like them in the other shops.

When they left, Hagrid surprised the boys with a trip to the ice cream shop, paying for it, saying it was his treat. The boys tried to object but he proved to be stubborn so they relented. Harry quickly found himself with a delicious cone with chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts. Tom had chocolate and nuts as well but strawberry instead. They sometimes traded to try before eating their own.

"So where do you want to go next?" Hagrid asked between bites of his large cone.

"Um, Hagrid?" Harry started as they passed by a broom shop. He overheard people talking about the latest model of broom, a little taken back that brooms come in models. "What's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh and Tom know…not knowing about Quidditch…"

"So what is it?" Tom asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It's our sport. It's like football in the Muggle world but on broomsticks."

"So you fly to play?"

Hagrid nodded, explaining as best as he could about the sport. "Yer best bet is to watch some games during school. Yeh'll get to see how Quidditch works."

* * *

__*****0*****__

* * *

The next stop was for their books, entering Flourish and Blotts. The moment the stepped inside, their eyes grew at the sight of hundreds, no _thousands_ of books of different shapes, sizes, age, visibly enchanted and normal looking. Tom clutched his creature books, heart hammering at what they could find in here, how much they could _learn_ in here.

"Come on!" Tom beamed, grabbing Harry's hand without a second thought.

Harry laughed as he let himself be dragged, knowing Tom would get like this, and for once, they can indulge themselves, or as much as money allowed. He wasn't sure if Gringotts would take kindly of them making too many return trips because they can't stop shopping.

As they explored, Harry convinced his friend to find their school books first. Tom reluctantly pried his eyes from several old-looking books and nodded. As they did, Hagrid kept up without knocking into piles of books. He was both surprised and amused by how excited Tom became the moment they stepped inside.

_"__No surprise really, he has always loved learnin' from what I remember,"_ Hagrid mused internally.

Several minutes passed before they gathered all of the books they needed for school.

"How about we look for some more books?" Harry suggested.

At that, Tom's eyes lit up, practically sparkling at his words.

"Really?"

Harry didn't even finish nodding before he was once more dragged around, Hagrid trying to keep up as they darted between shelves and towering piles.

Several books were snatched up that caught the boy's eye such as _Hogwarts: A History, The Decline of Pagan Magic, Family Law, Ancient Law, World Mythology,__Sites of Historical Sorcery, Law and Literature, Laws of Conduct When Dealing with Muggles, _and_The Birth of Magic: Theories of Origin._

Harry found books that caught his eye for both to read. Some of these consisted of _Animal Ghosts of Britain, Extraordinary Trials in History, Magical Terms and What They Mean for Muggleborns._ He didn't know _what_ a Muggle-born was but recalled the blond's comment. While it might have been used as an insult, the book could help them. There was also a _Biography of Uric the Oddball,_ the name sounding kind of funny and interesting. He even found a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages._ He figured he and Tom could try and learn more about the sport through it.

"Unforgivable Curses?" Tom whispered, finding a book called _Unforgivable Curses and their Legal Implications._

"Don't go readin' somethin' like that. Yer both ter young ter worry about that sort of thing right now," Hagrid stated. He turned them away from it and other questionable texts, including modern history books. While they would likely be good reads, he worried about the mention of Tom's former identity. The only relief he had was the worry that showed in the boy's eyes at the book he looked at.

"Hagrid, are there really spells that are bad?"

"There are some, some deeply frowned upon, but don't _worry._ What yeh'll be learnin', yeh'll learn how to use them right. Nothin' bad."

Tom nodded, noticing how tense the man looked but said nothing.

They looked at some more books, finding some written by a woman named Rita Skeeter, Hagrid grumbling about her.

"She don't give up," he mumbled.

"Is she bad?" Harry asked.

"Annoyin' more like it. She writes things about people and blows 'em out of proportion. She also writes articles for the Daily Prophet."

"Daily Prophet? The newspaper?" Tom blinked.

"Yup."

They wandered some more, Hagrid subtly guiding them towards some children's books to entertain themselves. All they've gotten so far has been solely for learning. If they wanted more books, they should get some for fun than filling their brains. He also picked up a couple of books for himself that caught his eye.

"There's so many!" Tom awed. It was rather stupid to blurt out after being here for a while, but he honestly amazed. When they first walked in, he was happy but now he was truly enamored with this store. He can't _wait_ to read them all, hoping Hogwarts has a lot of the same copies.

Going through the children's section, they picked up varying books they were familiar with but enjoyed re-reading as well as new ones. Some consisted of _I Capture the Castle, The Hundred and One Dalmatians,_ _Tails,_ the title alone catching their eye, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Household Stories; _they even found a copy of _Matilda!_ While they can't say if the book had some connection with magic now that they know what they are, they still enjoyed it.

The three eventually wandered into a different fictional section, Tom happy to see familiar titles he and Harry had always wanted to read over and over at the Dursleys. They consisted of _Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Call of the Wild, Valley of Fear,_ _Robinson Crusoe, _all of the _Lord of the Rings_ books, and_ The Hobbit._ Making sure Tom wasn't looking; Harry collected the Tolkien books, doing his best to keep them out of sight. He knew how much his friend loved them. They would make amazing presents for Christmas or his birthday, he hasn't decided.

There were also told there were books written by witches and wizards, Tom the first to go searching and succeeding. He found copies of _Enchanted Encounters,_ starting with the first few. Others consisted of _The Stars that Call Me,_ another series that looked promising, and _The Snarky Broom_ which looked to be rather funny based on the title alone.

Eventually, they had to leave at Hagrid's insistence. They still had more school supplies to get and didn't want them to waste all of their money on books, reminding them there _will_ be a library.

They visited various shops, purchasing what they needed. They picked up their cauldrons, some nice scales, and even shiny, collapsible brass telescopes. Another shop they visited was called the Apothecary. While it had some nasty smells, they found it fascinating no less. They explored and studied everything they could see and read. There were things they recognized like certain herbs to things they never heard of before, unsure what's magical or what's not. There were barrels of slimy stuff, jars of brightly coloured powder, feathers bundled with strings of fangs and snarled claws hanging from the ceiling.

"Do you think they got those from dead animals?" Tom asked.

"I hope so," Harry said as they hurried to the front. Hagrid was busy getting their potion ingredients for school as well as kits to go with them. The shop keeper seemed amused as the boys examined his wares, making faces from wonder to disgust, yet their smiles never really faded.

Once they left the shop, Hagrid asked for their lists, going over them.

"Right, just yer wands left, but it won't hurt to visit a few more. Yeh'll need things that weren't listed."

"Like what?" Harry wondered.

"Trunks to carry yer things fer starters," Hagrid chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Oh yeah, an' I still haven't gotten yeh proper birthday presents."

Both felt themselves go red, Tom especially given how long it's been since his birthday.

"You don't have to…" Harry started.

"It's really fine. You've done so much already," Tom finished.

"I know I don't _have_ to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animals. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd get laughed at." Hagrid mumbled as they walked towards what the boys presumed to be the pet shop. "Not a cat, not a big fan, makes me sneeze… How 'bout owls? They're dead useful, carryin' mail an' everythin'."

Nearly half an hour later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, each boy with an owl in comfortable cages. Harry's was a snowy owl whereas Tom's is a barn owl. Both were girls as they were told, though neither was sure what to name their new pets. They couldn't stop their thanks, stammering and stumbling over their words almost as bad as Quirrell.

"Don' mention it," Hagrid said gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys." The boys wilted a little in remembrance, the half-giant patting them on the heads. "Buck up, we're about to get yer wands. Then we'll get whatever else yeh'll need."

The gamekeeper led them down the street, taking them to the old looking shop. The boys were hardly bothered by its appearance. It seems to be part of the alley's charm. As they drew closer, they read the peeling gold letters, seeing a wand resting on a faded purple pillow in the dusty window. Going inside, the bell tinkling overhead, Tom felt his breath hitch at the strange nostalgia that hit him. Why did he feel this way? Had he been here before? No, he couldn't have unless it was before parents died, or maybe Harry's took them here at one time. Thoughts kept running through his head, hardly noticing Harry taking hold of his hand, bringing him to the counter.

"Tom?" Harry tugged the other boy's sleeve. "Tom, you okay?"

Finally snapping out of it, the boy gave him a nervous smile. "Sorry, there's just something strangely familiar about this place."

"Really? But how?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was still really little and I came here with my mum before I lived with your family."

Hagrid overheard, feeling his blood run cold. Did Tom just say what he thinks he said? Could he be starting to remember? No, it was just a feeling and he's chalking it up to something in his very early childhood. He'll have to let Dumbledore know though, hoping it doesn't mean anything bad. The boy's proving to be good and the boys adore each other. He wasn't sure how they would react if Tom had to be taken away…

An old man came forward, the boys jumping when he came upon them with a gentle greeting. Even Hagrid had been slightly startled, having been lost in his thoughts.

"Ah yes," the man smiled, glancing down at the two boys. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon, Harry Potter and Tom Riddle." He gave a small hum as he continued to study them before focusing on Harry. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

He leaned closer to them, Tom feeling a chill, instinctively hiding behind Harry, unable to suppress a tremble. While he didn't seem dangerous, there was something about the way he looked at him that made him feel anxious.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it…it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

He eyed them, silvery eyes looking at the scar, but made no move to reach out as his gaze fell on the frightened boy. He remembered him, but at the same time, he isn't the same child. The boy, who walked through his door all those years ago, was hardly nervous. Excited and eager, yes, but the hunger for power was strong. _This_ little boy though? He was scared yet kind. He noted their tightly clasped hands, feeling their magic vibrating between them, calming each other as best as possible.

"D-do you know what wand my mother had?" Tom asked, his voice almost cracking.

"I'm afraid I never had the honor to meet her," he said sadly. "She likely got her wand from another wandmaker."

"There's more than one?"

"Oh yes," Ollivander chuckled softly. "Now, I will need to know which are your wand arms."

"Our wand arms?"

"You mean if we're left or right-handed?"

The old man nodded, the boys hesitantly letting go of each other, saying they're both right-handed. Tom was obvious, measuring him more for show than actual work. He did note though that his arm seemed a little thinner than he remembered.

"You boys seem very close. That's very good to have such strong bonds," Ollivander hummed as he finished measuring.

"Tom and I have lived together since we were babies. My parents. They…they took him in after he lost his, then…"

"I'm terribly sorry for what you went through."

So this is the lie they've been fed? What is Dumbledore planning with them? What will happen when the truth finally comes out? How will their relation stand?

Still musing in his thoughts, he went behind his counter to fetch several boxes of wands. He picked up a particular box, the least dusty, having laid here for the past ten years. It had been left with him then, asked to guard and potentially return it to its rightful owner. At first, he was confused but quickly put it together and now having his suspicions confirmed… It will be an interesting experience, to say the least.

He had the boys test different wands, starting with the elder boy though got the younger started shortly after. Wand after wand, nothing happened or would be snatched up before they barely got to wave or flick it. It continued until Tom's pile of wands was nearly depleted. Eventually, _that_ box was picked up and opened, revealing the sleek wand, the wandmaker already feeling it react.

"Try this one, yew. Thirteen and a half inches. Phoenix feather. It's quite powerful."

Tom took it, feeling a familiar tingle as he waved it, small colourful sparks coming from its tip.

"Is that it? He got it?" Harry asked excitedly, the old man nodding.

Hagrid did everything he could to keep a straight face and not scream in a mix of terror and rage. _That_ wand! Only Dumbledore could have given it to Ollivander. But what the hell was he _thinking_ to give it to him, and what was _Ollivander_ thinking giving it back to Tom? He didn't understand what was happening… He _really_ needed to talk to Dumbledore…

"It feels really good, like an extension of myself," the boy smiled as he held his wand. "Harry, do you want to try? Maybe it'll help give Mr. Ollivander an idea of what kind you need?"

"Are you sure? Is that allowed?" Harry stammered, looking between his friend and the old man.

Ollivander himself was surprised by the boy's willingness to share. He could barely stop himself from nodding as the wand fell to Harry's hand, the magic resonating through him. It wasn't the same, not as well bonded but it _was_ reacting with a few sparks. The children were in awe at the sight, even Hagrid looking surprised if not a bit frightened.

"I wonder…"

He disappeared, fishing through several boxes before returning with one.

"Try this. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry picked the wand up when it was uncovered. A strange, yet comforting warmth filled his fingers. He raised it, gently waving it where a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end much like how Tom's had done.

"It worked! It really worked!" Tom laughed, throwing his arms around the other. "We both have wands!"

Harry started laughing, the two bouncing and laughing, hugging each other for all it was worth, happy they both have wands.

"How very curious," Ollivander commented as he gestured they hand the wands back so he can wrap them up.

"What's curious?" Tom asked still smiling.

"Your wands, they're an unusual pair."

"How so?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand. The feathers that reside as your wands' cores, they come from the same phoenix, making them brothers."

"So that's why Tom's wand reacted with me? Does that mean mine would react with him?"

"That is quite likely. However, _your_ wand, Mr. Riddle is especially unusual given its history."

"History? You mean I wasn't its first owner?"

Ollivander shook his head but the gentle smile never left. "No, you weren't but I believe you are who the wand _truly_ deserved. It is rare I sell a wand that has been used but I truly believe it is meant to be yours."

"What did the wand's former owner do?"

"I'm afraid this wand is what led to your situation."

Ice seemed to fill them, Tom unable to draw air into his lungs.

"It…it was used to murder Harry's parents?" he whispered, tears prickling his eyes.

"Tom. Tom! Tom, it's okay. It's okay; it was that man who killed them. This wand…" Harry picked up the box that held his friend's wand. "This wand _chose_ you. If they can choose, that means they must feel, right? It must want to make up for what it did and I have its brother. They'll be together just as _we're_ together."

"But…but what if…"

"You'll be fine, I'm here," Harry comforted, pulling the boy close as he continued shaking, his head resting on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's not with that man anymore. It's with you, with _us._"

Hagrid had started to get up when seeing the panic attack befalling Tom but how fast Harry hugged him, he backed off. It seemed so natural to them, wondering how often the older boy has reacted like this for the other to respond so easily.

Ollivander coughed a little, attracting their attention. "I believe Mr. Potter is quite correct, Mr. Riddle. While the wand chose a previous master, to choose a new one proves a desire to change. Normally when a wand chooses, some become so loyal, they will wilt, possibly die should their master die."

He paused briefly as he reclaimed the box and finished wrapping them up. He gestured them to the register so he can take their payment.

"I expect great things from both of you. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had done great things, terrible things but great none the less. I expect the same but on a kinder path than what he had taken."

Tom still seemed torn as their wands were paid for and they left the shop. Harry gently took his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it in reassuring circles.

"It'll be okay, Tom. Think of it like an abused puppy. It had a bad owner and got sent here when he vanished and now it's with you. You'll take care of it and prove it's not bad and I have its brother so it'll feel happy having my wand around."

"Are you sure?" the boy whispered.

"I am."

* * *

_I'll admit I had some fun writing this chapter, namely with the boys going on a shopping spree. If it had been Harry alone, he might not have done as much, but with Tom watching out for his well being, more would get done, like newer clothes and glasses. Same with the idea of collecting a bunch of books beyond what's needed for school.__ I might have gone a little overboard with listing titles, but it was fun coming up with what they could enjoy or find interesting._

_In regards to the wand, I'll also admit that I wanted to give Tom a brand new wand, but I'm at a loss of what kind he should get. This is the same for Harry, whether he gets the holly wand or a different one because of these changes. In the end, I gave Tom his old wand back and I think it might be for the best._

_I want to thank __Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter._


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

Things still felt somber since leaving the wand shop. Hagrid decided to treat them to light lunch, allowing what happened to settle. When they finished, he took them to a shop that sold various trunks and suitcases for their school things. As they started to look around and read what they can do, Harry found some of the charms to be amazing to have. When an employee was found, the boy asked him if they could use their earlier purchases, minus their wands and owls to try and fit in the appropriate trunks that catch their eyes. The gentleman was more than happy to assist, explaining in greater detail what some of the charms can do and what some trunks already come with to give him and Tom an idea.

Twenty minutes later and they both had lovely mahogany trunks with bronze clasps, hinges, and handles. They were decorated with carved vines and leaves, giving them a more elegant look than looking plain. An option to have the school crest as well as their names had been offered which they took. They chose charms that would repel stains, have increased durability, increased storage as shown, feather-light charms to decrease the weight some, as well as a locking charm.

When the locking charm was first brought up, they asked about it. The store clerk explained the various kinds that exist. Being that they're students, the need for complicated ones weren't necessary, so offered easier ones. The boys settled on one that registers to their magic, their wands acting as keys. They even had it so _both_ would have access to each other's trunks. It had taken a moment though for Tom to pick up his wand to finalize the locking, Harry giving him encouraging smiles when he did.

Hagrid watched the boys, carrying their owl cages while they finished their purchase, their mood improving. He was concerned for them, Tom especially given his reaction to the wand's history. He somewhat understood Ollivander mentioning it because there would be _someone_ who'll recognize it and make assumptions. And yet, the man could have _not_ sold it and tried to find a different wand.

_"__What sort of plan are yeh thinkin', Dumbledore?"_ he wondered.

He trusted his longtime friend, but he was concerned. Dumbledore _must_ have a good reason. He should talk to him before he gets himself all worked up. His real concern though was that wand. Why did Tom have to get _that_ wand? It's done so much damage…

After they were done, they picked up some bags that would help them carry their books and anything else for their classes. They were both chocolate brown with silver clasps. Like the trunks, they bore similar charms to make carrying their things easier. They also had the school crest and their names embroidered.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

The next stop was at a toy store at Hagrid's urging. He waited near the front and let them have their fun. The boys went through the various toys available, unsure of what to choose. Tom became fascinated with a game called a wizard's chess. They decided to get it, neither had ever played but decided they can try and teach each other.

"Tom, over here!" Harry called, showing the boy an aisle filled with various stuffed animals. Some were animated, a few dragons puffing smoke or harmless flames, cats that meowed and purred, dogs that barked and wagged their tails. In Harry's arms, he held a stuffed cobra. He also had a few others ranging from a dog, a lion, an elephant, and a dragon that didn't move at all.

"Pretty cool, right?" he grinned broadly.

"What if Mr. Dursley… What if he burns them to?" Tom asked worriedly.

"We won't let him. We can ask if they have a charm that prevents them from getting set on fire or whatever else," Harry reassured. He placed the snake in his friend's hands, the boy unable to help but hug it. It was much softer than the one he had from the zoo. He still missed it but the fact Harry wants to get him this, how could he say no?

Satisfied with their finds, they went to the front and gave their questions, the clerk happy to add the protective charms. It added to the cost and while Harry had been prepared to pay for it, Hagrid took them by surprise and paid for them. The boys tried to argue but the gamekeeper was insistent as he was for their owls.

Afterward, they made a few more stops for a little this and that they may need or what simply attracted them. Brooms caught their eye but listened to their letters and ignored the temptation for now. Next year they can get themselves nice brooms.

Some of their purchases including a couple of nice pocket watches at Hagrid's suggestion. He explained that watches like theirs won't work in Hogwarts due to the magical interference. It was the same with most Muggle electronics. The pocket watches they picked matched for the most part. They were simple in design; gold and charmed to be water-resistant, fall resistant, scratch-resistant, and charmed to glow at night. The only differences they had were their initials engraved inside the covers. The silver chains and clasp they picked were charmed to resist being severed and prevent theft. It wasn't a guarantee but it was better than leaving it to chance.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Seeing it was starting to get late, Hagrid had them pack their things into the trunks and helped carry them. Even with the charms, they still had some weight when carried for a long period. The boys would carry their owls though.

They passed through a mostly empty Leaky Cauldron and back into the Muggle side of the world. It was so vastly different after being in Diagon Alley with all the swirls of magic, cauldrons, robed people, and fantastic and strange smells. They talked a little though it was kept limited when on the Underground, receiving stares not only because of Hagrid but their owls. They went up another escalator and were in Paddington station.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," Hagrid said, taking them to an eatery. He got them hamburgers, chips, and drinks. "You okay, boys?"

They looked up, Tom still appearing apprehensive.

"I'm fine I guess," the older boy answered, lightly picking the bun. He ate the bits than letting them crumble away or get dropped like specks. "I'm just…I'm still worried about my wand. But…but I'm going to try hard though to accept it. I mean, it's _my_ wand. I have to be able to use it or I can't be a wizard, right?"

Harry placed a hand over his, giving him a comforting smile. "You're going to do great, I know it."

Tom smiled at the reassurance, "I hope so."

"Yeh'll be fine like Harry said," Hagrid reassured before he could think. He _should_ be worried but seeing the insecure face, he couldn't help but comfort the boy. It was becoming harder and harder to see Tom as the same person from so long ago. He was a new man, _"child,"_ he internally corrected. "And what about yeh, Harry?"

"Well, it's been great. A little stressful when all those people kept swarming when finding out who I am, but it was still great. Finding out we're wizards, buying all these neat things for school and stuff we need, it's amazing."

"It really was, I can't _wait_ to start reading some of the books," Tom smiled. "There's so much we were kept in the dark of. I'm sure Hogwarts will fill in the gaps, but it'd be nice to have _some_ idea what we're doing."

Harry nodded though a small frown formed. "I can't help but feel worried though. Because so many know who I am, know about what I apparently did… Well, they're going to expect a lot from me, aren't they? They think I'm someone special but I don't even remember that night."

"_I_ think you're special," Tom stated, wearing a grin, "but that's because you're my best friend."

"Then that makes you special too," Harry teased, lightly shoving the boy.

Hagrid leaned across the table, a kind smile visible through his wild beard. "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Got Tom here to help yeh if he's already plannin' on reading them books. Even if he don't, just know everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts. You'll be just fine, both of yeh. Just be yerselves. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts…I did…still do, 'smatter of fact."

The boys smiled at the reassurance, the younger feeling much better as they finished eating and were taken to the train station. Hagrid made sure to take them straight to Number Four Privet Drive.

"Thank you for taking us back…" Harry whispered. He really didn't _want_ to return but where else could they go? While they have money, it may not be enough to sustain them. Plus they'll be going to school soon, why blow their chances going by running away?

"It's no problem. Want ter make sure them Muggles are even home to let yeh two in," Hagrid reassured.

Knocking the door, the boys felt a little nervous when it opened. Petunia stood there, looking tired and pale, becoming paler upon seeing them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she nearly shrieked.

"Brought the boys home," Hagrid answered as if nothing was wrong.

He shifted aside so the boys could get through. The woman had no choice but to let them in. It's bad enough the neighbors might be staring; she didn't need to make it worse by making a scene.

"Ah, before I forget." He fished through a pocket, handing them a pair of tickets as they dragged their trunks inside. "Tickets fer the train ter Hogwarts. You'll need 'em."

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

"Bye, Hagrid," Tom waved, Harry, doing the same. The door shut fast, leaving them to shrink with worry.

"Upstairs, now," she spat, glaring at the mess they brought.

Surprised by this, they obeyed, uncertain where to go until they spotted their old bed in the smallest bedroom.

"I guess we're sleeping here now," Harry commented as they arranged their things.

"Maybe someone realized what the address originally said before Mr. Dursley took us on that wild ride," Tom theorized.

"That could be, but at least it's an upgrade."

"From cupboard to Dudley's junk room. Yeah, _definitely_ an upgrade."

They giggled as they continued to find places to put their things. They didn't _dare_ take their new books or even their clothes out. Tempting as it was to try on their new uniforms and robes, they wouldn't while the Dursleys were home. As for the rest of their clothes, they put some away; the rest kept in the trunks. Their owl cages were placed on the desk by the window.

"Maybe next time we go back, we should get a hanger or one of those stands to hang their cages," Harry wondered. He opened the doors, petting his owl, Tom doing the same.

"There's barely enough room in here," the boy pointed out.

"True…"

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

A few hours later, Vernon came home from work, angry arguing made, revealing he knows they've returned. Not long after, the large man was pounding his way up the stairs, throwing the door open with a glare.

"So you're back," he sneered. Harry nodded meekly, Tom pressing close to him. Both flinched when the man gave a harsher sneer. "And what is _that_ you're wearing?"

"Clothes…" Tom answered softly. He barely had time to react when a hand slapped across his face.

"Don't backtalk, freak! Now, where did you get them? And those blasted glasses? Where did you get _those?_"

"We got them from a student account we were given," Harry answered. He knew if he told his uncle that he had _actual_ money, he'd likely force him into giving it all to him, leaving them penniless.

"And they'd be this _generous?_"

They nodded, Tom, picking it up and answering. "Costs there far exceed what's affordable here. They seemed to feel it wasn't fair to make you pay for our things."

"Least they know to do _something_ right!" the man huffed. "I don't want to see any of this freak stuff downstairs or else."

With that, he left, the boys blinking. They were in a mix of confusion and relief. They almost thought they were going to get beaten. Yes, Tom got slapped, but that's nothing to what they normally got. Maybe it has to do with last night when Hagrid came?

From there, things were somewhat the same. They still did their chores as ordered but they weren't as harsh as before. They weren't entirely sure why but didn't complain. It left them less tired and more time to sneak out and buy food and occasional snacks. If they weren't doing that, they would be held up in their room, curled together in bed, reading the different books they got. Tom was enthralled by what they learned and pointed out interesting facts he'd find, Harry doing the same.

Their owls, Hedwig and Eliana, names they found in their copies of _A History of Magic,_ would swoop in and out. Sometimes they would bring back treasures, often dead mice. While they were glad Petunia stopped coming in to vacuum, they still cleaned up to avoid the smell themselves.

A small calendar sat by their bedside, each day ticked off as a countdown to September first, their first day of school. They had studied their tickets and found the platform number strange, Tom suggesting it's likely hidden like Diagon Alley.

Reading _Hogwarts: A History,_ Tom grew worried as he read about the school houses, showing Harry. There were four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Harry read and reread the text, feeling his friend's concern.

"We'll see if we get into the same house," Harry reassured.

"And if we can't?"

"We'll figure something out. Let's try and read more about what the houses are like. It might help figure what they're about."

Tom nodded, but still felt worried as they poured over the pages. They read about the school's founding, what each house represented, what their purpose is for, and much more. They found that the houses each had traits, yet couldn't be certain which one suited _them_ best. Neither have any ambitions unless going a day without getting beaten counted. They were loyal to each other but not sure if that was enough. They liked learning different things. They were also highly determined, particularly to stay together. Harry didn't much care _what_ house they got in so long as Tom's with him. He wondered though how they'll be sorted. They must have them go through some kind of test, though what kind would wizards use? Would they measure their magic or ask questions about what they're like. The book didn't say anything, saying the sorting is often kept a secret as part of the fun for first years. Bit of a strange reason but with it worded that way, maybe it's not that bad?

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

A week before they would start school, Tom nudged Harry, pulling him out of the creature book Tom got from his vault.

"Hey, look at this," Tom grinned. He pointed to a section in one of the law books. "It says that we _could_ technically practice magic since we're not official students. It's a small loophole it seems. Students though can get reprimanded still if they tried dangerous spells or carelessly practiced in front of Muggles."

"You want to practice then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, like that levitation spell or those locking ones. Those could come in handy."

"Okay then."

Harry fished through his trunk, pulling out the charms book. Finding the pages, they studied them, starting with wrappers from candy bars they snuck in or bottle caps Eliana liked bringing in as trophies. It took several tries, working out the wand movement and pronunciation, Tom becoming more used to his wand. Near the end of the day, the older boy got his wrapper floating and zipping around, Eliana playfully chasing it. By midmorning, Harry was doing the same. The boys would turn to different things they could test such as their stuffed animals or their books. It quickly became a game of seeing whose would go faster or make the most tricks, the pair laughing. They would cut the spells in time should someone come upstairs to see what they're doing.

They also discovered a spell called Lumos where the tip of the wand lights up. With some practice, they had their wands light up respectively. They would do this often at night when everyone is asleep, reading more of their books until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. The counter charm, Nox was present and used it to cancel the spell, more so if they hear someone coming to their door.

They also played around with the locking and unlocking charms, testing them with the old cupboard when no one was around. Dudley thankfully seemed terrified of them after what happened at the shack so he never stuck around long. It made it easy to get rid of him by just showing up, though they took care not to overdo it. Sometimes it led to one or both of the adults to punish them for _"terrorizing"_ their son.

When it was a day before they had to take the train, Harry and Tom made their way downstairs, making themselves known. Dudley fled as usual. Petunia and Vernon were sitting on a sofa together. They looked at them with an annoyed glare or in the man's case, a grunt for having their show interrupted.

"Er… Uncle Vernon?" Harry started. He felt Tom take his hand, giving him a little strength.

Vernon merely grunted, a sign that he was listening.

"Er… Well, we need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to…" He paused, glancing at Tom before turning back. "To go to school."

Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be alright if you gave us a lift?"

Another grunt was made, a sign that might have been a yes.

"Thank you."

They were about to head upstairs and make sure they were well packed before the man spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizard's school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Neither said anything despite knowing, having read about it in their books.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"Scotland," Tom answered before he could stop himself. "It…it was mentioned when we were getting our school supplies." He lied knowing they would be upset that they've been reading their books though nowhere nearly as mad if they knew they had been practicing.

"And what time?" Vernon asked.

Sensing this could be a potential trap, Tom answered. "Before ten-thirty."

"Fine, alright, we'll take you."

Harry felt some relief though was still wary as was Tom. They thanked Vernon once more before making their way back upstairs to pack.

* * *

**_Some more fun in Diagon Alley before they have to return home, but at least it's not too terrible I suppose, right?_**

**_Picking a name for Tom's owl was fun and is a name that's found in their school books, so it fits that little theme at least._**

**_Also, would love to hear some guesses of what house(s) the boys could end up in._**

**_I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter._**


	8. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

Come morning, as early as it was, Harry and Tom were excited. They quickly got themselves dressed and made sure their things were packed. Their owls would be caged just before they have to leave. With an hour to spare, they snuck out of the house and went to a nearby shop and bought themselves some sandwiches and a couple of bottles of water, storing them in their school bags. It could be a long ride getting there, unsure if food would be provided or not.

When they were taken to the train station, it was already a little past the time Tom had said, both were doing their best to look worried which wasn't hard. They _were_ worried as they still didn't know how to get _to_ the train. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, how do they find it? Is it really hidden or maybe it's magically disguised so only wizards see it but not Muggles?

"Sorry about that, hope your train hasn't _left_ yet," Vernon sneered as he dumped their trunks onto a trolley. The boys were holding the cages, placing them on top, and making sure they wouldn't fall. After that, he got back in the car and left them at the station.

Certain they wouldn't see, Tom stuck his tongue out. "Good thing he's stupid."

Harry snickered as they pushed their trolley into the station, looking for the platform, only finding nine and ten.

"You think it's hidden?" Harry asked.

"It _has_ to but I don't know how we'll find it. I'm worried about using our wands with so many people around."

"Yeah…"

Their heads snapped in the direction of voices, spotting a group of people, all redheads passing them.

"…packed with Muggles, _of course…_"

Relieved to hear there are others, they hurried after them, hoping they'll see how to get through. They stopped the trolley when they stopped between Platforms Nine and Ten, the woman, likely the mother talking to the kids with her.

"Mum, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

A bespectacled teen nodded as he readied his trolley, aiming it at the brick wall connected to nine and ten. Harry and Tom watched, trying not to blink as he marched to the wall but they missed it. One moment he was there at the dividing barrier, then he was gone.

"So _that's_ how we get in!" Tom awed.

They watched as others went through, a pair of boys, twins based on how similar they looked teasing their mother. Not wanting to lose them, they pushed their trolley towards the woman before the last boy went through.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Tom called, catching her attention.

"Hello, dears," the woman smiled warmly. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed to a boy their age who gave a small wave. They returned it.

"Yes, we are," Harry nodded. "We're just not sure how we get there."

"Well, we think we know, but we want to be certain. We saw those boys vanish, but we don't know how," Tom finished. He felt Harry take his hand, giving it a squeeze which he returned.

"That's because they went through the barrier," she explained with a kind smile. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important."

"So it's an illusion to keep Muggles away?" Tom awed.

"That's correct, sweetie. If you're both still nervous, start at a run," the woman suggested, urging them forward. "Go on, go now before Ron."

"Thank you," Harry smiled as they readied themselves.

Their hands were clasped tightly over each other's and on the handle. While they felt she was truthful, having seen the boys go through, they were still nervous.

Facing the wall, they started slowly, picking up the pace faster and faster, having it come closer and closer. They were going so fast they wouldn't be able to stop in time even if they wanted to. As they were just about to hit the wall, they were shocked when there was open-air and a scarlet steam engine. It happened so fast; they barely had time to stop, skidding to a halt. Overhead, they spotted a sign that read Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Behind them was a wrought-iron archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it.

"We…we did it," Tom laughed, his legs trembling. "We did it!"

He threw his arms around the other, both laughing with relief that they've made such a huge step, ignoring the stares sent their way. When they pulled apart, they looked around at all the different people coming and going. There were so many people, so many _wizards!_ Some were in robes, others in Muggle wear, and there were some in a mix. Owls were hooting with cats meowing and hissing from cages. People were talking, adults conversing with their young or each other. Children chattered animatedly, some innocent others more mature.

They pushed their trolley, trying to find a place where they can unload and find themselves a compartment.

"This one looks good," Harry pointed to a spot that looked less busy. It was near the end of the train.

"Great!" Tom grinned as they pushed closer.

As they began to unload, the elder boy ran in to drop their owls off before coming back. They were startled when someone talked to them.

"Want a hand?"

"Oh…um…thank you," Tom flushed. The twins they saw earlier helped bring their trunks inside.

"Wow, did you two get them charmed to be lighter?" the other twin asked.

"Er…yes?"

"We kind of had a lot we wanted to bring…"

"Nice," the other laughed as they helped load them into the compartment.

"Thank you so much," Harry thanked.

"You really didn't have to but it was really nice," Tom continued.

"No problem. Name's Fred," one twin introduced.

"Name's George," the other finished.

"I'm Tom," he greeted, shaking their hands as Harry did the same.

"I'm Harry," the boy greeted.

"Harry? As in _Harry Potter?_ _That_ Harry?" one of them, Fred they think, asked.

"Yes?" he answered a little meekly.

"So what if he is?" Tom huffed protectively.

"Sorry, we just weren't expecting…" the other, George probably, stammered with an embarrassed look.

"You know, having someone famous…"

Before things could become more awkward, the woman from before shouted for the twins. They bid them goodbye, still embarrassed as they hurried down to see their mother.

"That could have gone better," Harry sighed as they slumped into their seats.

Their owl cages were set where they wouldn't be in the way, both birds settling for a nice nap. Harry sat next to the window, Tom joining him, both peering out at the crowd outside. They couldn't hear much what was being said unless the pulled the window down, neither interested at the moment. They were a bit amused though when the woman began washing her youngest son's face and he was clearly fussing against it.

"Do you think your mum would have done that? If things were different I mean," Tom asked as they sat back.

"You mean washing our faces before getting on the train?"

"Yeah… Do you think she'd do that?"

"Maybe… I kind of hope so even if it would be embarrassing," Harry hummed softly before a mischievous smirk formed. "I can just picture how red your face would be if that happened."

"You would be red too!" Tom pouted, his cheeks already burning.

Harry laughed, pulling him into a hug, the other not resisting. They continued to look out the window, watching other families bid their young farewell as they boarded. They turned back to the redheaded family, seeing the oldest had joined them. He was already changed into his uniform, scarlet visible on the trims of his robes.

"He must be in Gryffindor," Tom suspected.

"Because of the colours?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, I saw a few others already dressed in their robes. Some had yellow, some blue, some red, and some green."

"I guess that makes sense. Makes it easy to know who's in which house than nametags alone."

Tom nodded just as the whistle sounded, startling the boys. They looked out, seeing the mother hurrying the boys onto the train. They leaned out a window for her to kiss them goodbye, the little girl started to cry. Being closer, they could hear their last conversation.

"Don't cry, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"_George!_"

"Only joking, Mum."

As the train started moving, the mother waved while the little girl tried to chase after, half laughing, half crying while waving her family goodbye. Tom and Harry watched it all, a little saddened they had no one to wave them farewell as much as that woman and her daughter had. As the station disappeared, the boys watched the scenery, watching the houses the train passed. They idly wondered if the train could be seen or if it's been made invisible to Muggles. Either way, the scene was relaxing.

Tom pulled out his charms book, reading over some interesting spells they could learn or try practicing. He had his wand out, resting gently between his fingers. Harry still had his in its holster. He was busy watching the scenery, feeling the other snuggle closer, back pressed against his side. He smiled at how content he looked.

The door to their compartment slid open. Standing there was the redheaded boy they saw earlier, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Is anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the empty seat opposite of them. "Everywhere else is full."

Both shook their heads, allowing him to steal the seat for himself. The redhead looked at them briefly before looking out the window nervously.

"Hey, Ron."

Eyes turned to the source, seeing the twins had returned.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train… Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," the boy, Ron, mumbled.

"Harry, right? And Tom?" one of them started.

"Sorry about before. Didn't mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable."

"I suppose it's okay," Harry said quietly, Tom peeking from his book.

"By the way, that's our brother, Ron."

"See you guys later. You're going to love Hogwarts."

With that, they were gone, the door shutting, leaving them with some peace. After a few minutes, Ron shifted.

"So you really are Harry Potter?" he asked. "I mean, when Fred and George said they saw you, I didn't believe them. I thought it was one of their jokes."

"I'm real," Harry answered. He could feel Tom tensing up, having him wrap an arm around him.

"Are you two neighbors or something?" Ron asked.

"We live together. I…I was going to be adopted by Harry's family before…" Tom answered, trailing off. "Well, because of what happened, I was sent to live with Harry's relatives as well."

"Really? I heard rumors there were two babies but hardly anyone believed it."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we were together then and still together now."

"I can see that. I also heard you were sent to live with Muggles. What are they like?"

"They're horrible," Tom spat, his hold on the book tightening. "The Dursleys don't even _deserve_ to be called Muggles."

"They're not the nicest," Harry said, tightening his hold over his friend. "But there's this librarian we'd visit a lot and _she's_ really nice. She lets us read all sorts of books and give us snacks if we're there for a long time."

"Muggle books?"

They nodded figuring the chances of a real magical book being inside are slim to none. They told him about the different books they've read, amused whenever anything educational was mentioned, the redhead would make a face. Yet, he was also fascinated because of it.

"Is your whole family full of wizards?" Harry asked curiously.

"Er…yes, I think so," Ron answered. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"Did he do something bad?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Dunno, he's hardly mentioned. He could just be a private guy."

"I suppose that makes sense," Harry mused. "But even so, that means you must know a lot about magic, right?"

"I guess, I mean I don't know all of it or I wouldn't be going to school," Ron joked.

"Touché," Tom chuckled.

"How much do you guys know?"

"We only just found out we're wizards," Harry answered.

"But we've been trying to catch up," Tom added.

"He makes studying fun."

"Because it _can_ be if you do it right."

Ron chuckled at the light banter between them, already liking them.

"So you know about the houses?" he asked between laughs.

"A little."

"Do you know which ones you'll be in?"

The two shrugged before Tom answered. "I don't really care so long as I'm with Harry."

"Same," Harry added. "What about you?"

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor. It's almost like a family tradition, so I'm probably going to get in," Ron half-joked. "Do you know what houses your parents were in? I mean…"

"We don't know. No one's told us," Harry answered.

"Oh, sorry."

"You didn't know. Maybe Hagrid knows?" Tom said thoughtfully.

"Hagrid? Do you mean the groundskeeper? Charlie's told me a lot about him, how friendly and nice he is. He's supposedly really knowledgeable about magical creatures."

"Hagrid took us out shopping on my birthday," Harry said, relaxing further, feeling Tom doing the same.

Years of bullying from Dudley, it made it difficult for them to make friends. They had tried, but no one at their former school wanted to. They were either too scared of Dudley and his gang to be seen associating with the _"freaks,"_ or simply didn't like them. Strangely, it might have been a good thing. Neither knew if they would be able to keep it a secret they're wizards if they had _actual_ Muggle friends. However, now that they're going to be going to Hogwarts, maybe they could try making friends?

"Really? That was nice of him."

"He also got us our owls. Hedwig belongs to Harry. Eliana belongs to me," Tom chimed in, pointing to the owls resting in their cages.

"They're really pretty. All I've got is Scabbers." At this, Ron pulled out a fat grey rat that was snoozing away. "He's pretty useless though. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't… Well, I just got Scabbers."

"It's better than what we had before," Tom said, feeling a pang of sympathy. It wasn't that long ago they were in rags.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, we just didn't get a lot is all," he answered softly.

Ron looked confused by what he meant before noticing the creature book sticking out of the boy's bag. "Hey, that's pretty cool."

"You can read it if you'd like," Tom offered, passing it to him. The redhead thanked him, thumbing through various pages, amazed by the details.

"I read a bit in our school book for magical creatures but this looks _way_ cooler. It looks like it has some really interesting information I didn't see or ever heard before."

"That's why I thought to bring it. I figured it could have some useful stuff for reports or research," Tom smiled.

"I heard there's a class called Care for Magical Creatures, I bet this would be awesome to use," Ron grinned as he read a few interesting pages. "Charlie would _love_ reading this."

"Is he another brother of yours?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I've got five brothers actually. Bill's the oldest, he's already graduated, and so has Charlie. Then there's Percy, Fred, and George. There's also my little sister, Ginny. She'll be starting next year."

His smile fell a bit after mentioning his brothers, causing the other two to wonder what was wrong.

"It's going to be tough, being the sixth to attend," Ron said, closing the book and passing it back. "Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny." He let out a sigh, hands clenching. "Everyone expects me to do as well as them, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first."

"Just do what you can," Tom said. "Focus on what you want to do. No one's going to expect you to do well on the first day let along your first year. That'd be pretty stupid. Try and find out what it is you like doing and try and put effort into it, especially if you enjoy it. Who cares if your brothers did it as well? It'll at least still be something you'll like if you don't let the pressure get to you."

"You think so?"

"I'm pretty certain. I'm excited to see how much I can learn and find what I like doing than what people might expect me."

"Yeah, Hagrid even told us to be ourselves," Harry chimed in.

"That's pretty good advice," Ron hummed, feeling a little better. "So what classes are you excited about learning?"

"Charms looks really fun, but Potions looks interesting as well," Tom answered.

"Same. But this Defense Against the Dark Arts looks cool, so does Astronomy."

"Astronomy? But isn't that just looking at stars and planets?"

"Yeah, but it's cool when you think about what those planets and stars can do. There's a lot of astronomy books at the library."

Tom nodded, "I like astronomy to. Given how much information there is for Muggles about it, it'll be interesting to see how it applies to wizards."

"I didn't think about it like that. You guys must have been really good at school."

Neither answered, giving small, but strained smiles. They had wanted to do well, but if they did, they would be punished, so had to purposely fail tests or do poorly on their assignments. It made them feel awful with the looks they'd get. At least now, they should be safe to excel since Dudley's no wizard.

"I suppose. A lot of what we learned was simply from reading at the library," Tom finally answered.

"Oh, well I guess that works. My family's been homeschooled."

"You were?"

"Yeah, lots of magical kids get homeschooled."

"That's rather interesting. But that means you and your family must have learned some unique things that probably wouldn't be taught in school."

"Maybe. Mum showed us a few simple potions and Dad when he was home would talk to us about some Muggle stuff he learned. But they mostly focused on making sure we knew how to read, write, and know math."

"Those are important, math especially. It has a lot of uses," Tom smiled.

"Mum said that to and has us practice. Percy and Bill are really good. It makes sense for Bill since he's working at Gringotts."

"I thought only goblins worked in Gringotts?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"Pretty much, but they do hire wizards now and again. Bill mostly works as a curse breaker but he'll work in other departments that require advanced math. Percy though really likes it. He's been talking about working for the Ministry and I know they use a lot of math. My dad works there and I sometimes see his paperwork on his desk and there can be a lot of numbers on it."

They were interrupted when the door opened, revealing a smiling dimpled woman pushing a cart full of treats.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Enticed, Harry was on his feet, almost dropping Tom who shot him a halfhearted glare as he sat more upright. Ron's face went red, muttering about bringing sandwiches. Harry looked at what was in the cart, wondering what sort of food would be served. It was mostly snacks, mildly grateful they brought sandwiches not that it stopped him from picking a bit of everything. Some thought looked really good and got more of, knowing he and Tom would enjoy it. Ron blinked in surprise when Harry came back with as much as he could carry, Tom wearing an amused smile.

"You _know_ we got sandwiches, right?" Tom teased.

"Yeah, but why not try snacks and candies made by wizards?" Harry teased back.

"You never had this stuff before?" Ron questioned.

Both shook their heads, Tom commenting they rarely ever got candy.

"At least, you're getting to try them now, right?" Ron said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

Tom nodded as he pulled out his sandwiches and water, Harry doing the same. They noticed Ron pulling out sandwiches of his own, though he was grimacing at them.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef," he sighed.

"I can trade you one of mine. I've never tried corned beef before," Tom offered, holding a sandwich out to him.

"It's all dry, you won't like it. She hasn't got much time, you know…"

"It's okay."

"If you say so," Ron said, passing one over, taking the offered sandwich. Harry was already nibbling one of his. Seeing Tom not getting sick or looking grossed out, he traded one of his sandwiches and a pastry for one as well.

After a few minutes, they finished not only the sandwiches but began on the various sweets. Tom let out a yelp when a frog bounced out of its box. Ron was laughing, having to explain what they were and what they did. He also told them about the cards, Tom finding his being a wizard named Archibald Alderton. Harry unwrapped one of his own, finding his card to be someone named…

"So _this_ is Dumbledore!" Harry awed, showing Tom.

"Whoa…"

"You never heard of him before?"

They shook their heads.

"Wow…hey um…is it okay if I have a chocolate frog? I want to see if I can get Agrippa or maybe Ptolemy."

They passed Ron some, the boy unwrapping as the pair went to study their cards, finding the wizards in them gone. They showed Ron who told them that was normal, the boys sharing that pictures normally don't move where they lived. Holographic images maybe but that's more a trick of the eye than actual magic. Ron found that weird but cool Muggles made something like that.

Tom and Harry agreed that magic was amazing as they opened more boxes and got more cards. They watched them come and go, reading about who they are and what they're famous for. Ron would pass them any he already has to add to their newly forming collection much to their delight.

* * *

_**This was a bit fun to work on from how Harry and Tom react to the interactions they have with more people they meet.**_

_**I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

The boys continued to mess around, currently going through a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. As this went on, the world outside became wilder with woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. The boys would take turns guessing what the flavor is, making appropriate faces whenever they were wrong. Ron would tell them little facts he knew about certain candies and what they did.

"Hey, since you guys like reading so much, did you try any spells?" Ron asked.

"We did," Harry grinned. "Tom found a loophole that we could practice without getting into trouble in one of his law books."

"You got law books? Why?"

"What better way to learn about wizarding society than by learning about their laws?" Tom grinned impishly.

"Okay, you got me there," Ron laughed. "So what did you practice?"

"Alohomora, Lumos, Nox, Wingardium Leviosa, and Colloportus," he answered.

"Wingardium Leviosa though is our favorite so far," Harry laughed.

"How come?"

"We made games using it. We'd have races using our toys or Eliana's collection of bottle caps. If not that, we'll be doing tricks to see how far we can push ourselves before the spell breaks."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Think you can show me?"

"Sure."

Taking his wand out, Harry, Tom already began to explain to Ron how the spell worked while Ron took his out. They noted its battered look, the redhead a little ashamed but the moment he started practicing, it was quickly forgotten.

"That's it!" Tom laughed, grinning as the boy managed to get an empty box to fly up.

"This is so cool!" Ron beamed.

"Hey, want to see who can make their object fly fastest?" Harry grinned.

"You're on."

Choosing what to race with, they each had it raised and began darting it around the cart, laughing and whooping as things zipped around. Their fun was interrupted by a knock. Immediately, Harry and Tom cut their spells out of habit, a flash of fear visible before mentally reminding themselves they weren't home. Ron noticed their tense looks, having him cut his spell as well. The door opened, revealing a round-faced boy, tears in his eyes.

"Sorry," the boy started with a sniff, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

As they shook their heads, the boy let out a pitiful wail.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up. He was on the train, right? He couldn't have gotten far then," Tom reassured.

He sort of remembered this boy, crying about his toad going missing when they arrived at the platform. He hoped his pet _was_ on the train and hadn't been left behind. He wouldn't know what he would do if he somehow forgot Eliana or Harry forgot Hedwig.

"I suppose," the boy sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Well, if you see him…"

He shut the door sadly and left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron commented. "If _I'd_ brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

"Maybe he was a gift? Like how Hedwig and Eliana are?" Harry suggested. Tom had to agree.

"Oh, right, I suppose there's that…" Ron said softly, face turning red.

He glanced down at his lap where his pet laid, still snoozing without a single care in the world.

Ron let out a small huff. "I bet if he died, you wouldn't know the difference. You know, I was thinking of turning him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting. It was a spell George told me about."

They were interrupted again when the compartment opened up, revealing the toadless boy and a bushy-haired girl. She was already wearing her new robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," the girl announced.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron said. The girl, however, didn't seem to hear as she took notice of his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down, the boy reluctantly joining as well. Ron looked taken aback by this but cleared his throat:

_"__Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Ron waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers continued to be grey and still fast asleep.

"Are you _sure_ that's a real spell?" the girl asked suspiciously. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

"Maybe it takes more practice?" Tom defended.

"_Or_ it was another one of George's pranks," Ron grumbled, face turning red again.

"That wasn't nice if that's the case," the girl stated.

"Yeah, but he's like that. Fred too, they like joking around."

"Oh, are they friends of yours?"

"My brothers."

"Oh, it must be interesting living with them then. I'm an only child," the girl said. A small smile formed. "Sometimes though, I think about what it'd be like to have a brother or sister."

"I can always loan you one of mine," Ron joked. "But not my sister, my mum would kill me." At this, the girl couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Ron, if you want to freak your brothers out, how about we see if we can find a spell that _will_ change Scabbers' colour?" Tom offered with a mischievous smirk. He was holding up his Charms book.

"The colour changing one?"

"Yeah and whatever else that looks safe to try."

"All right then!"

Tom and the girl traded seats, allowing the boys to flip through the pages, searching for spells.

As they did this, the girl turned to Harry, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry, that's Tom and that's Ron."

"I'm Neville," the boy introduced.

"Harry Potter, right? I've read quite a bit about you."

"Read? You mean there are books about me?"

This pulled the two from the book, the older boy looking surprised as well.

"Goodness, didn't you know?"

Harry shook his head.

"There are quite a few books about you. It talks about how you survived You-Know-Who, his death, or in some books, disappearance. There's even a good section that talks about your parents."

"I never knew. Was there any mention of Tom?"

"Not that I can recall, why?"

"He was with me that night."

"He was? That's strange he wasn't mentioned then."

"Yeah, it is."

Hermione shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable about the tension, "So…um…how did you two stay in contact?"

"We were sent to live with my relatives. It was apparently in my parents' will or something. We don't know all of the details."

"Nor do we care," Tom chimed in. "I'm glad I was able to live with Harry though."

"Same."

"That must mean you're really close then?"

"I would like to think so," Harry laughed, Tom smiling as he and Ron returned to their search.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

After a few minutes, they found an interesting spell. Taking his wand, Tom held it out towards the sleeping rat. Saying the incantation and cutting it off as it says, the rat's fur suddenly grew and thickened. He now looked very fluffy, Ron already beaming.

"Oh and here's the colour changing charm! It _was_ a fake!" the redhead exclaimed when they flipped through a few more pages.

"Want to try it then?" Tom asked.

Ron nodded excitedly, completely ignoring the girl as they talked about what colour to make Scabbers, who was still snoozing, completely oblivious. With a few tries, the rat now sported lovely honey-gold fur, albeit it did nothing to improve his sleeping habits.

"You're quite good," Hermione complimented.

"Thank you," Tom smiled.

"How long have you been practicing?" she asked.

"About a week," Harry answered.

"I found there's a loophole so students can practice before school so long as the spells aren't dangerous and not performed in front of Muggles. Well, except for the parents for Muggle-borns and Half-bloods I think is the other term," Tom added, thinking about the last part carefully.

"Where did you read that from?"

"Harry and I bought some law books that looked interesting."

"I wanted to buy some, but there's so many to choose from."

"I suggest getting _Ancient Law, Law and Literature, _and _Laws of Conduct When Dealing with Muggles_ as a start. They're really interesting and have a lot of useful information."

"I'll have to owl my parents to see if we can get them the next time. Are there any other books you can recommend?"

They nodded, sharing other books they had gotten or ones that caught their eye but didn't buy right now. Tom also showed Hermione the creature and dragon books he got from his vault, mentioning other old books that were left to him. The girl's eyes widened with delight that he inherited such valuable sounding tomes.

"They sound so fascinating. I wonder if the library will have copies?"

"I'm sure they do if not you can ask. Maybe the librarian or the headmaster could special order them like Muggle libraries do," Harry suggested.

"That would be nice."

"You guys really like to read, don't you?" Neville spoke up, having been mostly quiet.

"Harry and I liked spending a lot of time at the library," Tom explained.

"Do you think you'll be sorted into Ravenclaw then? I heard a lot of intelligent students get sorted there," Hermione asked. "I wouldn't mind being sorted there, but I heard Gryffindor is really good too. I heard Professor Dumbledore was in Gryffindor himself when he was a student."

"We're not sure really. I'm not really that bothered where I am so long as Tom and I are together," Harry answered, his friend agreeing.

"I think that's a good way to look at it," Neville said. "My gran and relatives are hoping I'll be in Gryffindor like my parents…" He ended that quietly, appearing uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worried about what would happen if I don't."

"Well, if your family loves you, then they really won't care _where_ you get sorted," Hermione reassured.

"Thanks, I'm kind of hoping I'll get sorted into Hufflepuff. I heard it's really nice."

"I heard that too," Ron nodded. "My oldest brothers had some friends who were in Hufflepuff. They said most of the students in Hufflepuff are often the friendliest bunch."

"What about people in other houses? How are they usually viewed?"

"Well, like Hermione said, Ravenclaw has a lot of smart people, but that can be any house I suppose. My brother, Percy's really smart and he's in Gryffindor. I heard they're creative though, so you can imagine what they do in the common room. Gryffindor is known as the bravest house and it kind of makes sense. Bill's working as a curse breaker and it can be dangerous from what he told us and Charlie got a job at a dragon sanctuary in Romania. You have to be pretty brave and determined to handle working there."

"I also heard Professor Dumbledore is quite brave. Some of the older students I talked to told me how he defeated the Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald, in a duel years ago. Facing such a terrible man had to take some real courage," Hermione added.

"What about Slytherin?" Tom asked.

Ron grimaced a bit, "I heard they're really ambitious, but it's also got a really bad reputation."

"It does?"

"Yeah," he nodded, feeling a little bit of pity for them. "Out of all of the houses, Slytherin has had the most dark wizards graduate from there. It hasn't helped because of You-Know-Who."

"He went to Hogwarts?" Tom gasped.

"That's what I've been told."

"But it can't be that bad, can it? I mean, not everyone came out dark, right?"

"It wouldn't make sense if _every_ student sorted into Slytherin came out bad. The school would have gotten in a lot of trouble," Hermione pointed out. "So there's probably been some who graduated and proved to be very nice. It's kind of like those awful stereotypes about certain groups of people because of the actions of a few."

"That makes sense."

Ron and Neville looked surprised hearing this, unsure how to take this, yet it did make sense. Slytherin probably would have been closed down if it really was an _"evil"_ house. But the concept of decent Slytherins still sounded weird, giving them something to think about and maybe ask their families more about it.

"Oh dear, we should get going and look for Neville's toad some more," Hermione gasped when checking the time.

"Oh, right. I hope Trevor's okay."

"If we see him, we'll try and get you," Tom promised.

"Thank you," Neville smiled as he and Hermione left the compartment and resume their search.

After a couple of minutes, Ron chose to speak. "I almost didn't like her for a moment when she said that spell wasn't very good, not that she was wrong."

"Well, she probably could have been a little nicer about it, but she seems nice," Harry said.

"And she's really smart. She's learned more spells than Harry and I have."

"I think that's more because we didn't have the time to practice them all or a safe place for some of them."

"That's true."

"I bet you two and Hermione will be some of the smartest in our year," Ron grinned, making the boys flush.

"You think so?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, you're really smart. You already figured out some spells and you know so many things, I bet you'll get really good grades."

Tom's only response was to blush harder, causing Harry and Ron to laugh, not that Harry's face wasn't any better.

"Hey, by any chance do either of you have a favorite Quidditch team?" the redhead asked after calming down.

"We don't know much about it," Harry said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh, right… Well, just you wait. It's the best game in the world…"

Ron proceeded to tell them all about the sport in great detail, far more than what Hagrid could offer, drawing the pair in. He told them about each position, what the balls do, the importance everyone has in the team. He shared with them how Charlie was a Seeker in school and how his brothers, Fred and George, were Beaters. The redhead explained about the different professional teams and who his favorite team is and favorite players.

Just as he started to get into it, the compartment door opened again. However, neither Neville nor Hermione were there. Instead, it was the pale-faced boy, two larger boys behind him. He was looking at Harry with far greater interest than their first encounter.

"Is it true?" the boy started. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"And if I am?" Harry questioned warily. He instinctively pulled Tom closer who was already scooting closer, the older boy drawing his legs up to his chest.

"Draco Malfoy," the boy greeted, "and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

He gestured to the two boys who reminded them of bodyguards. He took notice of Ron, giving him a sneer.

"You could do better than hanging out with Weasleys. I can help you find a better sort. I can even help you drop your tag along."

Tom flushed angrily, Harry glaring.

"Tom's no _tag along._ He's my best friend," Harry said sharply. Now he was certain he didn't like this boy and knew Tom felt the same.

"Why would you even bother? Isn't he some _Muggle-born?_"

"Who cares what I am?" Tom growled, starting to shake when the larger boys moved in. He could feel Harry shaking as well. This was reminding them too much of Dudley and his gang cornering them after a round of _"freak hunting."_

Malfoy sneered, "I'd be careful what you say. And Potter, I think you should be _especially_ careful. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, the groundskeeper, and this _Mudblood_ and it'll rub off on you."

Ron looked furious, standing up, fire in his eyes.

"What did you just call him?"

"Did I stutter? I called him a Mudblood because that's _exactly_ what he is."

"Get the hell out of here!" Ron snarled.

"And if we don't feel like leaving?" Malfoy sneered as the other two stood up. He noticed Harry pushing Tom behind him, making himself a shield. He merely grinned, finding the attempt laughable.

Goyle suddenly let out a scream. He reared his hand back where he had tried to steal some chocolate frogs. Hanging off his finger was Scabbers, sharp little teeth sinking into the boy's knuckle as he tried to swing the rodent off. When he finally let go, he was thrown into the window, collapsing into a heap. The boys took off, either fearing there were more rats amongst the sweets or due to the sounds of footsteps coming their way. Seconds later, Hermione appeared with a surprised look.

"What happened?" she asked. She saw the scattered sweets on the floor, Ron stooping down to pick his rat up by the tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron commented, examining his pet. "No…I don't believe it… He's gone back to sleep."

"Is he okay though?" Tom asked.

"I don't see blood."

As they briefly fussed over the rat, more at Tom's insistence, Harry informed Hermione what had transpired.

"Oh dear, that wasn't nice of them. But what's a Mudblood? I never heard of that before."

Ron looked up, his scowl returning, "It's a really bad word. It's something jerks like Malfoy say to people who are Muggle-born. They think their blood's _dirty_ or something. It's a load of dragon dung is what it is."

"So it's basically a slur?" Tom said quietly, hands still shaking. Something about that word felt so familiar, bringing about different emotions.

"I hope that word's been banned, that's such an awful thing to say," Hermione said, seeing how upset Tom looked. "Is he okay?"

Harry looked over and seeing the other still shaking, he went over, stepping over the fallen sweets. He pulled the other boy into his arms, hugging him.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Tom nodded, already calming down as he leaned in.

"Well…um… I was coming by to let you know I heard we were getting close so you can get ready. I'll see you later."

They bid her goodbye as she left.

"We probably should get changed," Tom suggested. He didn't want to move but knew they would have to soon.

"It's a bit cramped though…" Ron said.

"We can take turns," Harry said. "You can change first if you want."

"You sure?"

He nodded, he and Tom stepping out to give Ron space and privacy. When he was done, they traded places so they can get changed.

"We're done," Harry called, Ron coming back inside.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

An announcement could be heard throughout the train that it would be stopping in five minutes. Remembering their uneaten sweets, the boys began to pile as many as they could into their pockets and bags before joining the crowd thronging the corridor.

As the train slowed to a stop and people started pushing, Harry and Tom immediately grabbed each other's hands tightly. They kept close to Ron as they followed everyone out onto a tiny, dark platform. The boys shivered from the cold, huddling close for warmth. When a lamp came bobbing over the heads of students, they heard a familiar voice shouting happily.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Tom?"

"Hagrid!" Harry laughed, waving at him.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Tom greeted, waving as well.

The half-giant beamed as he guided and warned the students following him where to step. It was slick, many slipping and stumbling along, Harry and Tom hanging off one another to avoid falling. It was so dark, unsure if it was because of the trees or something else. Hardly anyone spoke, Neville sniffing once or twice. The three boys suspected he still hadn't found his toad, feeling bad for him.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bed here."

Everyone was in awe when they came to the edge of a great black lake. Reflecting in the water, tracing it atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with sparkling windows shimmering like stars.

"It's so beautiful," Tom awed, eyes dancing with joy.

"It really is," Harry whispered. He could feel his heart swell with joy not only at the sight of their school but his best friend's expression.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out.

He pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, and Tom climbed into the nearest one, another student joining them. They spotted Malfoy a few boats off with his goons and another. Hermione and Neville were sharing a boat with a pair of girls, twins from what they could make out.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid looked around from his boat, making sure everyone was safely in before shouting, "Right then… Forward!"

Like that, the boats drifted into the lake, directed by the gamekeeper, the children left in awe. Many of them turned their attention to the great castle, excitement shining on their faces the closer they got.

"This is so amazing," Tom awed. It felt like some kind of fairytale, but it wasn't, it was real!

"I know, I can't believe we're here," Harry smiled.

"And we'll learn so much."

"I know, but how about getting to explore? I bet there are a lot of cool places to see."

"There are. Fred and George love exploring the castle. Sometimes they tell me and Ginny about what they found," Ron chimed in with a smile. "Same with Bill and Charlie when they were students. There are a lot of passages apparently."

"I wonder if there are secret passages?" the student who joined them wondered.

"My brothers say there are, but I don't know for sure."

"I bet with how big it is, there are," Tom grinned excitedly.

Hagrid suddenly shouted for them to duck their heads as they passed into a cave, a curtain of ivy hanging as cover. They drifted through a dark tunnel, a few students whispering worriedly before things brightened a bit with some torches, revealing an underground harbor. They docked and clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called out. He was checking the boats the kids were climbing out of, holding a croaking amphibian.

"Trevor!" Neville cried out. He held out his hands, taking his pet back, holding the squirming animal close.

"I'm glad you found him," Hermione beamed as the three joined them.

"So am I," he smiled.

They all clambered up the passageway in the rock, Hagrid leading with his lamp, coming out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

At that, Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**_I was rather happy how this turned out, namely when it came to the interactions between certain characters such as Hermione, Ron, even Draco despite being a brat._**

**_I also enjoyed writing Tom helping Ron "decorate" Scabbers with some spells. Same for when it came to discussing the Houses._**

_**I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

Two weeks before term started, Dumbledore was seated in his office. He was mulling over his thoughts, waiting for two people to arrive for a special meeting he has planned. He already held similar ones with others and planned another a little later with the Order but he needed more time to think. For now, the staff was on the top of his list. When a knock resounded, feeling the familiar magic, he let them in. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape stepped inside. He offered them lemon drops. Both declined politely, though they did accept tea.

"Thank you for coming," Dumbledore smiled, gesturing for them to sit.

"What is it you called us for?" Severus inquired.

"It is about this year's latest batch of first years." The old man drew his hands together into a folded position, fingers lacing together. "Particularly, two _very_ special students will be attending with us very soon."

"Potter and Riddle," Severus growled.

When he first heard Lily's child survived, he was relieved, but also heartbroken his longtime friend was gone. Part of him had wanted to see the child but with his history and the child's value in the wizarding world, it wasn't safe. He was _furious_ though when he learned that Lily's murderer, his _master_ had not only survived but had been reduced to an infant. What more, he had lost his memories, leaving him a blank slate. And for _some_ godforsaken reason, Dumbledore felt to _leave_ him with Harry Potter than incinerating him or tossing him into the Veil. When he first heard the news, he made certain his former mentor knew of his displeasure.

"Exactly. Hagrid has informed me that the boys seem quite close, viewing one another as brothers."

"You _do_ realize that Riddle is also the Dark Lord, the _murderer_ of Potter's parents? The same man who murdered dozens upon dozens of people, magical and Muggle alike," Severus inquired with a glare.

"_Voldemort_ did," the headmaster reminded, ignoring the uncomfortable looks they wore. "Tom Marvolo Riddle is an innocent child this time around. Hagrid saw nothing concerning that would lead him to be a threat."

It wasn't entirely true, recalling his mentioning of the boy's eyes flashing red, but they didn't need to know that, not now at least. It could end up being nothing. He would have to see it for himself to be certain.

"And _how_ exactly is he going to handle attending school? There are staff, portraits, and _ghosts_ for that matter who know who he was, what he had become," Minerva spoke up. Whether she fully believed Dumbledore or not, she was more concerned about the negative reactions that could come.

"Not to worry," Dumbledore reassured. "I have covered all possibilities so such things shouldn't happen."

Severus felt there was more to it but said nothing.

"Then what do you want with us?"

"I will need your word that you will watch both Harry and Tom, ensure neither strays. Severus, this job will be especially important for you."

"Why me?"

"I'm quite certain despite his new upbringing; Tom will still end up in Slytherin. Therefore, I need you to keep a close eye on him, redirect him should he stray off course."

"_Redirect_ him? You want me to mentor and _protect_ that monster!" Severus snarled.

"Severus, please, the boy is harmless. He is of no danger and will continue being so, so long as you watch him in your house. If he misbehaves, discipline him accordingly. It is something Horace sadly neglected as did many others the few times he's ever been in trouble. It may have helped curb his tendencies and lead him on a less dangerous path had he had proper guidance."

While not visible, a sadistic smile formed within Severus' mind. Discipline the brat? He would certainly do more than that to ensure that monster never harms another again and repents for every life he's killed. Memory or no memory, he _will_ make him pay.

"And what of Harry?" Minerva inquired. "You said the boys have become close. Wouldn't that mean they may end up in the same house? What will happen if they're sorted separately?"

"They shouldn't get special treatment. If they're in separate houses, they _stay_ in separate houses," Severus stated, returning the glare she sent him.

"And that will be the case. The boys will see plenty of each other outside their dorms."

Minerva felt that might not be so easy but neither man, the older one especially seemed eager to listen. While they seem confident Tom will end up in Slytherin but what about Harry? The Dursleys were not a kind bunch and she constantly worried about that little boy, even worried for Tom despite who he is. Unless they did a complete change due to those letters, there's a chance Harry could end up in Slytherin as well. And there's considering the Sorting Hat. It _listens_ to each child than simply selecting a house. It reads their minds and listens to their concerns should they have any, so for all any of them know, they could end up in an entirely different house than what's expected.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

At present, the deputy headmistress stood before the group of first years, eyes scanning the crowd. It was surprisingly easy to spot Harry and Tom. They were standing close together, hands clasped tightly together. She fought back a smile as she thanked Hagrid and guided the children inside the waiting room. When she saw everyone present, she gave the students a small smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

She proceeded to inform them about the start-of-the-term banquet starting soon but not until after the sorting. She told them all of its importance, how they should view their soon to be house and schoolmates. She informed them of the point system, including rewards and consequences that involve them as well as a trophy at the end of the year. Continuing her well-recited lines, she eyed the two boys. They stood close, their hold on their hands firm. The sight warmed her heart.

_"__Maybe it __**was**__ the right thing leaving them together?"_ she mused internally.

She noticed however, they seemed rather small. As far as she could remember, Harry's parents weren't small. And Tom looked a bit smaller than she remembered. Something didn't add up, concern and curiosity already settling into her mind. She'll have to talk with Hagrid and hear his experience with the boys.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Minerva informed the children. "Please wait quietly."

As she left, various children began to talk while trying to clean themselves up.

"How _exactly_ do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked, looking to Ron hopefully.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Our copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ doesn't say anything about how the sorting takes place," Tom murmured. He pressed closer to Harry, the other doing the same. Being in such a cramped crowd, it was making them nervous.

"You got it too?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I thought it'd be fun to learn more about the school," Tom said, feeling his legs tremble slightly.

What kind of test could be done to sort them? What if they have to do it separately? What if he and Harry _are_ sorted into different houses? He knows Harry told them they would be together but he was honestly scared. What if he gets put into the same house as Malfoy and he doesn't have Harry? Or Harry gets put there and he's in another? Could they ask for a resorting? Would such a thing exist?

"Tom, calm down, take a deep breath," Harry whispered, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. "It'll be okay."

Swallowing thickly, he nodded; the pair jumping along with others when close to twenty ghosts flew in. They were arguing about someone named Peeves and whether to forgive him or not, most against it. Once they realized they had flown into a room full of first years, a monk calling himself the Fat Friar greeted them with a happy smile.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" he beamed. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," Minerva said sharply as she walked back in. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Given her return, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. She had the children form a line, taking notice that neither Harry nor Tom have let go of each other's hands. Their bond was clearly strong and she silently prayed they will be sorted into the same house. She led them back into the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry and Tom awed at the sight. There was so much going on. Floating candles, an enchanted ceiling, and the tables lined with students and what looked like the staff table at the end of the room. On the tables were glittering gold plates and goblets, all appearing empty, likely in preparation for their arrival.

"Harry?" Tom whispered. They ignored Hermione telling someone about the ceiling and where she read it.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be in the same house, right? We'll make sure that happens?" His voice sounded so small and unsure. He was scared, his hold on his hand tightening.

"Yeah, we'll make sure," he reassured, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

They turned back to the front in time to when they had to stop, watching the professor set up a stool and plopping a hat on top. They knew that if Petunia ever saw it, she would have done everything to get rid of it. Before they could dwell more, they jumped as did several others when the hat twitched, a rip near the brim opening wide like a mouth. The next thing to astonish them was when it sang!

_"__Oh, you may not think I'm pretty._

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor._

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone burst into applause, watching as the hat bowed a bit before settling back onto the chair.

"So we've just got to try on the hat?" Ron whispered to them. "I'm _so_ gonna kill Fred. He was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry and Tom smiled a bit weakly. While wearing a hat was much simpler, they wished they didn't have to do so in front of everyone. What would happen if they ended up separately? Would they be able to ask for a retry? Will they be forced to accept or could they quietly ask after the sorting? They jumped when names began being called, finding it was alphabetical by surname. That meant Harry would go before Tom. The older boy shifted uncomfortably, praying they'll be together.

Tom watched as student after student was called up. Most of the houses received cheers but Slytherin would receive hisses and boos. When he heard Malfoy's name called and the hat screamed out Slytherin, he felt queasy. The names went on, Tom feeling ready to pass out from nerves before snapping to attention when Harry's name was finally called. He watched his best friend look at him worriedly briefly, eyes on them, on Harry.

"We'll be together," he reassured though it sounded forced. He reluctantly let his hand go.

Tom wanted to run after him, almost jumping out of his skin when a hand rubbed his back. He looked back to see Ron.

"You okay?"

"I…I'm just worried we won't be in the same house."

"You two are really close. I'm sure you will. Look at my family. We're all in the same house."

"But you're related."

"You and Harry practically are."

Tom wanted to argue but the hat let out a loud shout of, "_Hufflepuff!_"

Harry pulled the hat off, casting Tom another reassuring look. He placed the hat on the stool and went to join his new house. Many of them were cheering and shouting, pulling Harry into reachable hugs when he found a seat. He looked uncomfortable with the attention, green eyes focusing on Tom.

_"__I just have to get to him,"_ Tom told himself.

"Riddle, Tom."

The boy felt himself stiffen when his name was suddenly called. Slowly, he walked towards the stool, glancing around at all of the faces. He saw Hermione and Neville sitting at Gryffindor, eager smiles for his sorting. Malfoy was sneering. Harry was smiling, hopeful and eager for him to join. He clenched his hands as he sat on the stool when the hat was moved. He felt a tingle in his head as if it was being slowly squeezed. He made a small noise, the professor giving him a look before gently setting the hat on his head, his sight cut from the world.

_"__Let me be with Harry. Let me be with him. I have to be with him. I have to. I have to," _he thought, body starting to shake. The uncomfortable feeling in his head was getting worse, wanting this to be over. He wanted to be back with Harry. He would make it go away, he felt certain. He always knew how to make things better even when they weren't. He…

_"__He gives you hope," _someone said, finishing his thoughts. There was a small chuckle coming from an unknown source that made the boy jump. _"Harry certainly means a lot to you, and __**you**__ certainly mean a lot to him."_

Was he hearing voices?

_"__No you aren't, I'm in your head, yes, but due to very old enchantments. Quite a nasty little headache you've got going on there. I suggest going easy on the sweets tonight, don't want to make yourself sick."_

_"__So you really can read my thoughts? You can read Harry's? Read __**everyone's?**__" _Tom inquired, chewing his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if that was good.

_"__How else do I find the right house for each of you?"_

_"__I suppose that's true…"_

_"__Hmm… You're a tricky one though. You are __**very**__ ambitious. You could rise so high in Slytherin."_

Tom shook his head, almost knocking the hat off._ "Not without Harry!"_

The hat chuckled, as if it knew his answer already._ "Of course, of course, your devotion to Harry is very strong. I believe I know the __**perfect**__ house for you."_

_"__So long as it's with Harry,"_ Tom prayed, hearing the hat chuckling again.

_"__I think you'll manage, young man."_

Tom was about to ask, worry still present when the hat let out a loud bellow.

"Hufflepuff!"

Removing the hat, he barely paid attention to anything else around him, almost dropping it to the floor as he ran for the table.

"We did it!" he practically sobbed, throwing himself into Harry's arms.

"I _knew_ you would!" Harry laughed, his voice thick, tears in his green eyes.

They felt arms wrap around them, older students and those their age greeting them happily. Cheers from Gryffindor grew louder when Ron's name was later called and had been sorted into Gryffindor. They waved to him when catching his eye, the redhead waving back. They were a little saddened they weren't in the same house as him, Hermione, and Neville, but _they_ were together at least and that's what mattered.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

As the last few students were sorted, the staff was floored. Those aware of Tom's identity had _all_ been expecting him to fall into the same house as before. Minerva though couldn't help but wear a smirk as she put the stool and hat away.

Dumbledore hadn't been expecting it. Tom was _supposed_ to be in Slytherin. He's _destined_ for Slytherin, so _why_ is he in Hufflepuff? Is it possible that his bond with Harry truly is _that_ strong to sway the hat's decision? He'll have to think about this, uncertain if this could be a good thing or not. Masking his worries, he greeted the students warmly with a silly speech. When he finished and thanked them, the tables filled and groaned under the weight of fresh, hot food and ice-cold drinks.

Severus eyed the boys, scowling and studying them. He ignored Quirrell trying to make small talk, finding him an annoyance. Why did the Dark Lord end up in _Hufflepuff?_ He's by no means a badger! He's a snake through and through. Yet, there's no way the hat made a mistake. He watched how close the boys sat, practically _cuddling_ as they laughed and ate. Their focus was almost entirely on each other. They rarely gave anyone else attention unless it was directed at them.

They looked somewhat uncomfortable by questions sent their way, likely pestering the _Golden Boy_ about his life. Studying his former master, Severus was rather surprised how different he expected him to be. Riddle wore innocent smiles, he acted childishly, and the way he was eating was _hardly_ dignified. Severus had become familiar with what he was like as a child, Dumbledore showing him the memories. He did it to give him an idea of what the Dark Lord was like and what to look for should those traits reappear.

Severus heard students from Gryffindor groan and laugh, spotting Sir Nicholas showing his nearly severed head. He inwardly shook his head as he turned his attention back to the two children. They remained mostly focused although they did start talking to more from their new house. They even talked with the Fat Friar when he appeared, the jolly ghost happy to have so many new faces in his house. Out of all of the ghosts, he was the least upset or worried about the Dark Lord's return. He always held faith in people changing and believed this was the boy's chance at redemption.

Severus's mind drifted when focusing on Potter as he ate and talked. He silently wondered how Lily would have reacted to seeing her son in school. Knowing her, she would be proud of her son no matter what. As for the Dark Lord? He couldn't say. She was a forgiving person, but she also had her limits…

He crushed the memories that threatened to surface and turned his attention to the headmaster. He was unsure what he's supposed to do now. He was told to watch the Dark Lord and he intends to do that, but not having him in his house will be harder. Is this job going to fall on Pomona then? How much of this matter does she know? How well equipped is she to handle Riddle should he get out of line? He'll have to talk to him after the feast and then go from there.

When dessert was served, he watched as the boys nearly stuffed themselves to the brim in pastries and ice cream. Severus was surprised how much they could eat, some of the older badgers telling them to pace themselves a couple of times. They were embarrassed but recovered fast when more sweets were presented. He was even more surprised by how much of a sweet tooth the Dark Lord seems to have. _That_ could be something useful. He could use that against the brat if he needed to get information from him or if he became a danger. He could slip something into his food to incapacitate him or make him spill his secrets. He hardly seemed guarded about what he put in his mouth, only bearing some protection over what was his and Potter's plates as did the other.

Severus noticed the Potter brat looking his way before grabbing his head, appearing to be in pain. The Dark Lord reacted, worry in his eyes. Based on his lip movements, he was asking if he was okay. One of the older students showing similar concern with the way he rubbed his back.

"Are you _sure,_ you're okay?" Tom gave Harry a scrutinizing stare.

"Yeah, I just ate the ice cream to fast," he laughed, rubbing his scar slightly. "By the way, you've got chocolate smeared on you." Without missing a beat, he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, the other pouting.

"I could have cleaned it," Tom muttered, cheeks slightly pink.

Harry shrugged in response, the other unable to hold his expression as they resumed eating, taking it slow. They tried whatever they could reach; most of what was offered they never had or heard of before. As they did so, they snatched a few biscuits that looked to be a good late-night snack should they need it. They had done the same during dinner with some rolls and whatever else they could hide in their robes. They noticed a few others squirreling similar snacks in their pockets, showing it wasn't _completely_ abnormal.

"Hey…er…Cedric, right? Who is that man next to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked after a bit.

"You mean Professor Snape?"

"Yeah."

"He's our Potions professor and the head of house for Slytherin. He's a bit intimidating and strict, but he's a really good teacher."

"Is potions like chemistry?" Tom asked curiously. He remembered when he and Harry were in the toy store in Diagon Alley he spotted some potion kits for kids. They reminded him of those chemistry kits Dudley sometimes got so he can make messes and stink bombs.

"Chemistry? Never heard of that."

"Oh, that's basically the Muggle version of potions," a boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley piped up.

"It is?" another asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know much about it. What about you, Tom, right?"

"It is, and we know a bit. Neither of us really got to learn. We mostly read about it at the library near where we live."

"So you're Muggle-born? So am I."

"I don't _think_ I am. I know my mother was a witch."

"How do you _not_ know?" another boy their year sneered.

"I've only lived with Harry. I…I never got to learn about my parents."

A girl thumped the boy on the back of the head lightly before giving Tom a comforting smile.

"It's okay if you don't know. And I know it may not seem like it, but here in Hogwarts, we're _all_ family. Each house is like a second home, so think of us as extra brothers and sisters."

At this, both seemed intrigued but said nothing more. They continued to talk, Tom explaining what he learned about chemistry to those who asked. Many who never heard of it listened intently, amazed such a thing existed.

"I wonder if Muggles started chemistry because of wizards?" the girl, Hannah, wondered.

"I can try asking my aunt, I bet she'll know. She works at the Ministry so she's _always_ learning something new," another girl, Susan, beamed.

"You could also try asking Professor Burbage," a male student suggested. "She's our Muggle Studies professor. She's fascinated by Muggles and loves teaching students about them."

Everyone continued to talk, making Harry and Tom feel more welcomed than they initially believed. Becoming so engrossed, they nearly missed when the desserts vanished and Dumbledore stood, silencing the room with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ahem… Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

* * *

**_I know I didn't _**_"have"_**_ to put in the Sorting Hat's song, but why not, right?_**

**_And as much as I care about Snape, he's going to be an ass. But will he remain one though?_**

**_And I will admit, the original draft to this, I had set Harry and Tom to be in Gryffindor, but after talking with my beta reader, we decided Hufflepuff would be a far better choice and I'm happy for it. It gives more room to explore new ideas and with a House that seems to have so little known about it in the books beyond a small number of characters._**

**_I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter._**


	11. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

Dumbledore gave his announcement ranging from ground rules of where they're not allowed, banned pranks, and magic barred being used in the corridors. Tom wondered if that one was actually true or if he meant spells that could hurt someone. He'll have to ask one of the prefects or maybe their head of house to be certain. There are always loopholes, like the one he found so he and Harry could practice before school.

Harry's interest was grabbed regarding Quidditch trials, wondering if he'll be allowed to sit and watch. Based on what he and Tom have been told, while it sounds dangerous, it also sounded like a lot of fun.

They _were_ a bit wary though when the headmaster warned students not to enter the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side. His simple reasoning was that it was out of bounds to those who don't wish to die a very painful death.

"Is he for real?" Tom asked. He scooted a little closer to Harry.

"He must be," a female prefect commented. "It's rather strange though."

"How so?" Harry said, placing a comforting hand over Tom's.

"Well, he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere than what he just said. Like the forest, that's an obvious one to avoid. It's full of dangerous creatures and plants. The only way students can enter is if they're accompanied by a professor or the groundskeeper."

"Why would anyone want to go in there though?"

"Potion ingredients or to study some of the flora and fauna native to the forest for class, but that's only offered to those in their sixth and seventh years. It's rare anyone younger goes in. But it's still strange. I would have thought he'd tell us prefects about that corridor."

"Maybe something recent happened so they didn't have time?" Tom mused, the girl having to agree though still looked concerned.

"I'll talk with Professor Sprout, she might know what's going on," she hummed. "You're a smart kid, Tom."

"Thank you," the boy smiled.

They listened as Dumbledore wrapped his announcement up by requesting everyone to join their school song. As if to help, he flicked his wand until there was a long golden ribbon fly out. It rose above tables, twisting itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone, pick your favorite tune," Dumbledore smiled, "and off we go!"

As students began to sing, everyone in various octaves, Harry and Tom gritted their teeth. They tried to follow along but found the noise too much. A few of the older students noticed their discomfort and they relaxed when the noise softened.

"Should be a bit better," one of them reassured. "Not a fan of loud noises?"

"Just not used to it," Harry admitted. "Thank you."

"It can get a bit much, wait until the end though. The Weasley twins so far have done something unique each year after the song."

Able to better enjoy the silly-sounding song, they did, soon watching the mentioned twins proudly finishing their part. It was a very slow funeral march, but the expressions were hilarious, a fair number of people giving them applause. The headmaster responded by wiping his eyes.

"Ah, music," he hummed. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!"

Realizing they would be going to bed, the boys made sure their pockets wouldn't empty and followed their fellow first years. After such a tense day, exhaustion was hitting them, making them eager for sleep. Holding each other's hands, they relaxed, listening to the prefect talking to them as she led them down to their common room. They walked down different corridors, hardly paying much attention where they went other than when to stop or turn. They heard whispers, looking up every so often to see portraits watching them and the other kids. They pointed and awed, many smiling, others sneering.

"Wake up, guys," the teen spoke up, snapping those nearly dozing awake. "Watch what I do, it'll be important. You need to tap the barrel in a specific order to get in. If you don't, you'll get an unpleasant bath and denied access for a while."

Harry and Tom sobered up enough, watching carefully as the wand tapped in a rhythm. When she finished, the entrance opened up, revealing a passageway.

"Keep that in mind and if you're unsure, practice on a barrel and ask any of the older students here to help you practice until you get it down."

They nodded as they each crawled through, a couple given some help. Arriving at the other side, they were amazed at what had to be the common room. Plants hung from the ceiling, sat on shelves, floors, and windowsills. The children noticed a few seemed to wave, others bouncing excitedly, a couple even greeting! A painting of a smiling woman waved. The few familiar with Hogwarts' history recognized she was one of the founders. While dark outside, the roaring fire and the few copper lamps lit the place up nicely, giving it a homely feel. A young man stood near the middle, a smile on his tired face.

"Congratulations! I'm prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Hufflepuff House."

The tired eleven-year-olds smiled, thanking him, making his smile bigger.

"Thank you, and thank you, prefect Melissa Hickory leading them here. Now, I have a short speech to give and a few ground rules while you're in our house."

He guided them all to sit than remain standing, allowing them to get comfortable.

"All right, first, being part of Hufflepuff House means you all have traits that our founder, Helga Hufflepuff, found personally valuable. Each of you has one or more of those traits and I hope you'll nurture them and more will grow to help you become fine young witches and wizards."

Gabriel paused, allowing the words to sink in before he continued.

"As such, I expect all of you to behave and treat each other with kindness and respect not just here but to all of the houses. While we are rivals we are also a family as a whole, so please remember that and hold it to your heart. Be mindful of the school rules as much as our house rules. Both are posted on the wall over there for reference if you're unsure or forget."

He listed off a few important rules specific to their common room and dorms:

**_I._****_ First to third years' bedtime is at ten. There are a few exceptions though. The time will change accordingly and a notice will be posted._**

**_II. _****_Do not mess with the plants. You are allowed to look and examine them but are not permitted to move or tamper them._**

**_III. _****_If there's ever a problem, see Gabriel, Melissa, or talk to the portrait so that she can retrieve the professor if it's serious._**

**_IV. _****_Boys are not permitted into the girls' dormitory._**

**_V. _****_Girls are not permitted into the boys' dormitory._**

**_VI. _****_Clean up after yourselves and help others clean should they need it._**

"I think that should cover it for now. As I said, the rules are posted to double-check, but let's get you, kids, to bed. Girls will follow Melissa to the girl's dormitory. Boys, you follow me."

With sleepy goodnights passed around, they split into two and followed their assigned prefect. Harry and Tom were amazed as were the other boys they would room with. The two though were happiest not only by how comfortable the room looked but found they would be together. They spotted their trunks side by side.

"Night boys and welcome again to Hufflepuff House," Gabriel smiled as he bid them goodnight.

Tired as they felt, Tom urged Harry they should wash up, the other agreeing and followed him, grabbing what they would need from their trunks. When they finished, dressed in cozy pajamas, they found the rest of their dorm mates already fast asleep.

"We each have a bed…" Tom whispered, sounding uncomfortable.

Harry felt the same. Since dropped off at his relatives, they've _always_ shared a cot and later a bed. It felt strange to suddenly sleep separately.

Tom fished through his robe pockets, pulling out the food he collected. He placed them in his trunk where hopefully the ones from dinner don't get too stale. Harry followed suit, getting his stash into his. They can stick some in their pockets in the morning to snack on in between classes.

He spotted Tom taking out the snake plush, hugging it tightly. He still looked uncomfortable as he sat on his bed. Harry took his lion plush, hugging it similarly. He sat on his bed, both looking uncertain. At least they're next to each other. Bidding each other goodnight, they got under the covers and tried to sleep but neither could settle. They tossed and turned and when they finally seemed to sleep, Harry was awakened by a nightmare. He shook, hugging his toy tightly, hearing Tom whimpering, seeing him trembling in his bed. Climbing out, he shook him, dark brown eyes snapping open as he quickly sat up.

"Bad dream?"

Tom nodded, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Me too."

"What did you dream about?" Tom finally asked. He moved over, Harry taking the hint and climbed in. They're clearly not ready to sleep separately, maybe someday but not right now.

"The one with that laugh and the green light."

"I saw it to… Harry, do you think that light, that _laugh_ was him? Your parents' killer?"

"I think so. Try not to think about it."

Tom frowned but agreed. For years, they had been confused by those dreams and now they know what it could be but it didn't make it easier.

"Do you want to try sleeping? We have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah… You'll stay, will you?"

"Of course."

Tom smiled, relaxing as he pressed closer, their arms wrapping around each other. Neither of them had any more nightmares, quickly forgetting about the ones they had not long ago.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

"Hey guys, wake up," Justin's voice broke through their sleep. "We'll miss breakfast."

Harry and Tom sleepily rubbed their eyes, ignoring the stares by the other boys seeing them sharing a bed.

"Okay," Harry nodded as he got up. He dropped his lion plush on his bed as he retrieved his glasses. Tom was still waking up, the snake still tucked in his arms before he finally set it down so he can gather his clothes.

"Why were you sharing a bed?" Justin asked quietly. "I mean if that's okay."

"Oh, well, we've always shared a bed. I guess we're just really used to it," Harry shrugged as he pulled his clothes on.

"That's kind of weird," the rude boy commented.

"They live together, it's not that weird," another boy pointed out. "They're practically brothers."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

Finishing getting dressed, they gathered their school things and hurried out with everyone else to the Great Hall. Tom was beaming when they got their schedules, pointing out what they're having today. Harry was relieved they got the charmed bags. Carrying so many books plus whatever else Tom wanted to cart around would have been a chore with normal ones.

They watched in awe as owls flew in from opened windows, charmed as they've been told to act as if closed. It would keep the cold or poor weather out while allowing the owls' free access to come and go.

"Where do the owls go? Do they sleep in the forest?" someone asked.

"The owlery," another answered. "Students' and school owls all stay there. It's not difficult to get to except during the winter because of the ice."

"That means Hedwig and Eliana must be there," Tom commented as he ate some sausages. They looked and tasted a lot better than what he and Harry had to make back at the Dursleys.

"Are they your owls?" the boy who defended them asked.

Harry nodded while swallowing some oatmeal. "Yeah, they were gifts. Hedwig's mine, she's a snowy owl."

"Eliana's a barn owl. She also got a fascination with collecting strange things."

"Strange how?"

"Bottle caps mostly. Plastic, metal, she doesn't care. She collects them and likes to bring them back. She doesn't care when I have to throw them out though. I think she just likes finding them than actually keeping them. Not sure what she'll find here though."

This earned a few chuckles from those who listened.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

When they finished breakfast, they were off to their first class. It took time for them to find their first classroom, some of the older students helping or asking a portrait. It was still a strange concept but they were quickly adapting to their magical world.

Tom was grateful that Harry let him get _Hogwarts: A History._ It gave them a slight advantage knowing more about the school such as the staircases or where some of the classes were usually located. Strangely enough, Tom found some of the corridors familiar, as if he walked them before, making locating the rooms easier. It was a bit unnerving but he ignored it in favor of neither of them running late. Despite the occasional assistance to get around though, most of the students would be gawking. They would whisper whenever seeing Harry, pointing him out or at his scar. The boy would try and duck, trying to appear invisible in their eyes. Tom would respond often by taking his hand and try and make himself a shield from their stares. He would also talk over their whispers as they walked to class to distract his friend.

Classes themselves proved to be an interesting challenge, something that thrilled Tom. There really was more to magic than waving a wand and uttering specific words. Harry and Tom had suspected that after having practiced certain spells so much. But to find out there were many more with similar wand movements, others requiring thought and willpower than a pattern added to the difficulty. Then there were classes that had little use for actual magic.

One such class was Astronomy. Every Monday night they learned, they would be up in the astronomy tower. They would be learning about the different constellations and the names of stars and planets. So far, it was the only class that allowed them to be up late and made the next day a tad more forgiving because of it. Harry and Tom loved it though. They have read about stars in school and Tom had found books that talked about old stories revolving around some of them. Any time they were locked out of the house, they stayed up nearly all night watching the stars. They would list off what they knew or what they read about. Sometimes they got lucky if the night was especially clear to see a shooting star.

Another class they liked was Herbology, having it three times a week. Another positive is they got to see Ron, Hermione, and Neville, talking with them when it was allowed. The professor in charge was their own head of house, a friendly witch named Professor Pomona Sprout. The greenhouses they would work in held all sorts of plants and fungi, recognizing a lot of them. They were to be taught the basics of how to care the simpler and safer plants. Sprout would also explain some of the properties several species have for other areas.

However, the two of them, as well as many others, _easily_ found History of Magic to be boring. It was taught by a droning ghost named Professor Binns. He looked friendly and seemed to enjoy entering the class through the wall than a door. The boys heard from the older students that he had supposedly fallen asleep during break years back and when the bell rang, he got up to teach but left his body behind. It was a little unnerving to hear but seeing how comfortable the ghost looked, guessed it must have not been that bad. It was that or he had a lot of help coming to terms with his death.

When they had Charms, a tiny little wizard named Professor Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, was an excitable and friendly sort. During rollcall he had let out a squeak when reading Harry's name, causing him to fall off the pile of books he was standing on. He gave them mostly lectures about the class and how proper wand movement for different spells can determine its effectiveness, the same with pronunciation. It made the two boys feel proud they had already begun to figure that out.

They would have double Transfiguration with the head of Gryffindor, Professor Minerva McGonagall, on Mondays as well. She was a strict, but clever woman the boys determined. She lectured about the complexity of transfiguration as well as being one of the most dangerous if done improperly. She warned them not to screw around and if she catches them doing so, they _would_ be thrown out. Tom felt that was a fair warning. If a spell can be used to kill someone, he can only imagine the same could happen with a spell that went wrong that _shouldn't_ hurt let alone kill. He also noticed she kept a particularly close eye on him and Harry, finding it rather strange. Then again, quite a few teachers gave them odd stares though figured it was due to Harry's unwanted reputation.

Halfway through class, they were given their first project, several disappointed they wouldn't be turning furniture into animals. Harry was rather okay with that as was Tom, feeling it was too advanced right now. Instead, they would be trying to turn their matchsticks into needles. By the end of class, Tom nearly turned his matchstick into a needle, Harry coming to a close second. Tom's was silver and pointy, but it felt and was shaped like a matchstick. Harry got his pointy and _feeling_ like a needle, but it still looked like a matchstick. She gave them both a small smile though, leaving them beaming with pride.

Defense Against the Dark Arts proved rather strange, having thought it would be a serious class. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic upon entering, people saying it was to ward off vampires. Supposedly, Quirrell had a bad run-in with one, hence his stuttering. The only interesting things they found were some of the stories the professor would share when asked. A few he turned pink, others he got excited, sometimes making his stuttering worse or less depending on what it was. At the end of class, however, both Harry and Tom found themselves with pounding headaches. One of their housemates had to help walk them to class until they passed, asking if they were okay. The pain faded quickly though, grateful for that, more so by the help they received. They hardly ever got help, so this was new to them and they liked it.

Every night, they would alternate sleeping in each other's beds. The other boys found it strange but made no move to tease them or get someone to force them to stop. A couple of nights they would wake up from a nightmare, comforting each other before falling back to sleep.

Around those times one or both would wake up wet and would clean themselves up and change. Those nights often left them more tired in the morning but it was something they were used to so it made little difference. They _had_ noticed though that the bedding would vanish and be instantly replaced with fresh ones after getting changed. They were awed by how the castle seemed to work.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Friday came and students filtered into the Great Hall for breakfast, most of the staff was already present. Among them was Severus Snape. He watched the students eat, listening to the bit of gossip that would spread. He was listening for anything about Potter and Riddle… He had to force himself to not address him as the _Dark Lord_ even in his mind lest he loses his temper around the brats and called him that. It would not only confuse him but may set him on a dangerous path.

One amusing fact was listening to the Weasley twins laugh and joke with their youngest brother turning the pet rat into a puffskein in colour and fur. He couldn't help but raise a brow, listening when the animal only looked like one thanks to Riddle's help. The redheaded boy wanted to get his dull pet to look interesting and the amnesic child did just that. A very different approach, knowing the boy he was wouldn't have done something so juvenile. He internally shook his head as he listened to anything else of interest. Whether it would help the Order or keep the school standing, he needed to remain attentive. Severus idly listened to Minerva talk about her class with Potter and Riddle. The way she talked about Riddle though, he had to push down some colourful words he wanted to say.

"The boy seems to have talent. He _almost_ turned his match into a needle. Still needs some work mind you, but for a first lesson, it was surprising. The only other to get that close was Miss Granger."

"You _do_ realize who you're praising, right?" he asked, his voice low.

"I _know,_ but you remember what Albus said. He has no memory and so far has proved to _still_ have no memory. I've been closely watching them when they were in my class."

"She's right, Severus," Pomona added. "He's quite a sweet child, he and Harry both. They have such good manners."

"Sweet? He's a manipulator!" he growled dangerously.

"_Was,_" Minerva reminded curtly. "I believe Mr. Potter's proving to be _exactly_ what Mr. Riddle needed so long ago."

"I agree, those boys simply adore each other," the Herbology teacher stated with a smile.

"I have to agree as well," Dumbledore said quietly. A subtle privacy spell enveloped around them without alerting the students. "Minerva, you said Tom nearly turned his matchstick into a needle? What about Harry?"

"He did rather well as a first attempt. I think by the next class or two he'll have a better handle on it. I have a strong feeling Mr. Riddle will ensure that happens. They appear to be a good balance for one another."

"And what about you, Pomona? How have they been?"

"Simply wonderful. They've got a knack for plants. They recognized quite a few herbs and spices, familiar with their uses. Mostly for cooking, but impressive nonetheless. Mr. Longbottom's also quite a knack as well."

"I see, but have there been any problems though?"

"None that should concern our safety but…" Pomona trailed off, a small frown forming before continuing. "It appears the boys have been having accidents. The charms on their beds have gone off a few nights, alerting the house-elves. They've been leaving me a report in the morning whenever it's happened."

"It's normal being in a new place."

"Maybe so, but I still want to keep an eye on them just in case."

Severus listened to this, surprised to hear the boys were wetting the bed. Dumbledore could be right though, it could be because they're in a new environment. He's gotten a few reports of students, first years mostly, wetting their beds once or twice and knows Filius and Minerva have likely had their fair share. As it's been said, they'll have to be watched, the dour man's curiosity piqued.

Thinking back, he _had_ taken notice of the boys sometimes swiping an extra roll or two before bed as well as any snacks they felt they could smuggle. The sweets were normal, recalling Crabbe and Goyle doing the same as well as a handful of other students from his house and others. He even amused himself with a faint memory of smuggling sweets and…

"Dinner rolls…" he whispered, eyes growing wide slightly.

Looking closer, he noticed they were rather small. Comparing Riddle to his past self, he was smaller than he should be. Even Potter was small for his age. Neither James nor Lily were small when they were eleven. He would _definitely_ have to keep a closer eye on them and when he has an opening, talk with Pomona about her findings, and if need be, stroll down to Hagrid's and talk to him about the boys.

When the owls came, two particular owls flew in. Their owners smiled at their arrival, curiosity raised at the letter one of them came with. Riddle's had something in its beak, dropping it on the table, looking quite proud of itself. It looked to be another stone when he held it up. It seems his owl has a strange habit bringing him stones as trophies. Severus shook his head as he finished up breakfast. Class will be starting soon and it's his first one with his new snakes and the lions, already feeling a headache forming.

* * *

_**I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~**

By the end of class, Severus felt his nerves grating. The Longbottom boy was a nervous wreck and a dunderhead, a _terrible_ combination. Then there's that smart mouth, Granger, trying to impress him with answers he doesn't call her on. Even the latest Weasley wasn't the best behaved, catching him occasionally flicking things at any of his snakes, though had to admit Draco wasn't helping the situation. The only satisfactory thing he got was deducting points from the three lions, though he felt a _tiny_ bit of guilt for the timid boy.

Ensuring his classroom was ready for the next batch of idiots, he waited as his first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came in. The only real upside to these types of classes was the lack of vicious rivalry. It was almost peaceful.

Unsurprisingly, he saw Potter and Riddle sit next to each other, getting what they may need ready. Once the last of the students were seated, he gave them all a cold look before starting roll-call. He paused briefly on Potter's name, unable to hold back a sneer.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new…_celebrity._"

There were a few snickers but ended quickly with a sharp glare. When he reached Riddle's name, he had to do everything not to react in disgust or fear.

"And Tom Riddle… I've heard you've been living with Mr. Potter. You must find it _enthralling_ to bask in his glory so often."

He watched the boy flinch, cheeks darkening. Potter simply took his hand into his.

He proceeded with his well-practiced lecture about potions, about the art and capabilities one can achieve. As he explained, he watched the students, making sure not to take his attention off them, Riddle especially. Some looked interested, sitting on the edge of their seats, others looking bored. Despite the earlier embarrassment, Riddle was focused, yet his eyes showed nothing but curiosity and eagerness to learn. Peeking into his mind briefly, he found no walls or barriers. It made sense given what he's been told, but it was surprising either way. He caught small snippets of his thoughts. Things about what they would learn, visiting Hagrid with Harry, the freedom they feel in school…

_"__That's strange,"_ he hummed.

He was tempted to delve deeper to know what the boy meant but it would have distracted him too much. So he pulled away without the child even realizing his mind had been penetrated. He will have to try again at a later point without risk of distraction or someone taking notice.

"Potter!" Severus began, making the boy visibly jump. Riddle reacted similarly, their hands tightening, flickers of fear flashing across their eyes. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

He watched him screw his face as he tried to remember before something seemed to click. "I don't remember it entirely, but don't they make some kind of sleeping draught?"

"Yes, a powerful one called the Draught of Living Death," Snape sneered. He was a bit impressed but it must be luck. "Riddle…" He saw the boy give him a concerned look. "Where would you find me a bezoar?"

He had to suppress a bemused look by how quickly he looked green before recovering. "I believe it can be found in a goat's stomach."

"Quite correct and do you know what they can be used for?"

"They're a common ingredient for a lot of antidotes."

"You two might just have some hope not to be _complete_ dunderheads," he sneered, the boys seeming to relax. He then turned to the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a rustle of quills and parchment, the scratching of words being written filling the room. Barely giving them time to finish, Severus went on to lecture several more things before having them start brewing. He had them go into pairs, hardly surprised by Potter and Riddle pairing up. He started them on a simple potion, a cure for boils, the instructions appearing on the blackboard for all to read.

He waited until they were back to their tables with their ingredients and a quarter ways through brewing before he started marching down the aisles, sweeping over the students. Many he criticized, his voice sharp by their incompetence. At least a couple he commented more positively based on how they prepared their ingredients or the focused stirring. He would glance over and see Riddle and Potter working while taking turns to look when he was using a Ravenclaw as an example.

A couple of cauldrons blew up from incompetence, but in the end, those who didn't try and destroy the classroom bottled their samples. The rest of the potion they disposed of and cleaned their cauldrons. He assigned them homework, ignoring a few groans before sending them on their way.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

As they left, Harry and Tom found they had a few minutes to spare and sought out their friends. They wanted to introduce them to Hagrid, feeling he wouldn't mind. They found the three of them talking together, close to arguing between Ron and Hermione. Talking with Neville, they found out what had happened in Potions for them.

"That sucks," Harry sighed. "Our house lost a few points to."

"Really? What happened?" Ron asked.

"A couple made similar mistakes like Neville," Tom answered.

"That stinks."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem very friendly. I think he would have found an excuse," Harry said.

"Yeah, that's true. I heard he's always taking points off from Fred and George."

"Well, that's because they mess around, right?" Hermione pointed out.

Ron simply shrugged, "So what are you guys up to? I saw you got a letter at breakfast. What's that about?"

"Oh, Hagrid invited Tom and me to visit," Harry grinned.

"We thought you'd like to come along," Tom beamed.

"Yes, please, I don't want to think about homework right now!" Ron laughed, ignoring the glare Hermione sent him.

With that, they made their way down to the small wooden house near the edge of the forbidden forest. Reaching the door, Harry was the first to knock. The scrambling of sharp claws and loud barking exploded inside. Harry and Tom let out shouts, stumbling backward away from the door. The younger boy pushed the older one behind him out of habit, knocking him to the ground. He tripped over his long legs. The others reacted, Hermione and Neville, going to their sides to see if they were okay.

Hagrid was starting to open the door when he heard the worried shouts and scared whimpers. He opened it, a large hand holding Fang's scruff, pushing the boarhound back inside as he shut the door behind him. A couple of steps and he was by the children, worried about the little boys whose faces were white and tearstained.

"Harry! Tom! What's wrong, boys?" he asked. They were practically entangled in each other's limbs, shaking nonstop.

"Y-you have a d-dog," Tom whimpered out.

Magic was crackling around them, the grass reacting to their fear as they twisted and changed to look like cotton then something sticky. The half-giant wasn't sure which child was the originator or possibly it was both of them, their magic interconnecting.

"'Course I…yeh boys ain't _afraid_ of dogs, are yeh?"

Neville and Hermione were trying to calm them down, rubbing soothing circles on their trembling backs.

"It's okay, it's not out here," the witch reassured, giving Harry's back a gentle pat the way her mother would when she would get really scared. It seemed to have the right effect, Neville doing the same for Tom, earning the same.

They could see the accidental magic lessen, the patch of grass though completely ruined. Those kneeling or sitting in there were covered in the sticky, earth smelling goo.

"What happened?" Ron asked, having been unsure how he could help.

"A-Aunt M-Marge has d-dogs. S-scary dogs," Harry stuttered, taking a few deep breaths.

Recalling the Dursleys, Hagrid frowned. "Give me a moment to get some tea and cakes. We'll eat out here."

Stepping away, he kept Fang from bounding outside. The barking was stressing them enough from what he could see by how they couldn't stop shaking. At least their magic wasn't going out of control. He got the water boiled and fetched a tray with mugs, tea bags, sugar, and rock cakes.

"There we go. _Much_ nicer outside anyway," Hagrid tried to reassure. He moved them to the side yard where his garden laid.

"We're sorry we ruined the grass," Harry apologized.

"Nonsense, nothin' little tilling won't fix," he reassured, passing him a cup of hot tea loaded with sugar. He passed a similar cup to Tom. "How yeh boys feelin'?"

Tom's hands were still shaking, almost burning himself when he took a sip. "Is he dangerous?"

"Fang? No, he's a big ol' coward. When you feel up fer it, I can introduce him to yeh, show he's harmless."

They nodded but didn't seem eager. Their fear seemed deeply rooted which worried the gamekeeper. Whoever this Marge person is, she must have some mighty beasts to traumatize these poor kids. To help further calm them, he asked them about their classes and how the school's been treating them. They started to relax and shared their experiences so far. They also introduced him to their friends as they went on.

"I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest," Hagrid chuckled, the redhead laughing.

"Sounds like them," Ron grinned.

"Say, how's yer brother, Charlie, doin'? I liked him a lot. He was great with animals."

"He's doing great," Ron smiled. He shared with him about his brother's work in Romania, the others listening intently.

"I should bring that dragon book with me next time," Tom smiled, his mood becoming brighter. "There's some really fascinating information about dragons."

"Would love to raise me own dragon," Hagrid sighed dreamily. "Always wanted one since I were a kid."

"Why haven't you?"

"They're illegal to own," Ron answered. "A lot of them can be nasty to raise even with experienced handlers. Charlie's been burned a few times working at the reserve. And you can imagine what it would be like for wizards to keep one in their backyard without Muggle neighbors finding out about it."

"That makes sense," Harry hummed.

"You know, there are a lot of myths around dragons even among Muggles. Some are revered as gods, others as demons," Tom added.

"Really? I didn't think Muggles would know about dragons," Neville awed.

"Magic _is_ known to them, but most think it's fake. It could be a means to protect wizards so if they get spotted they could write it off as dressing up for fun or something," Hermione theorized.

"There are a lot of books in the library near where we live that mentions magic. They're called fantasy books," Tom said. "A lot of them are kind of silly when you compare them to what we're learning, but others are _amazing_ with the detail."

"That's cool. Maybe I can ask Mum or Dad if we can visit a Muggle library at some point," Ron grinned.

"I bet you would have a lot of fun reading the differences," Harry grinned similarly.

They continued to talk about different things until it grew late, the kids eventually bidding Hagrid goodnight as they hurried their way back to the castle. As they got close, Ron decided to ask something that's been bothering him since they first arrived at Hagrid's.

"Harry? Tom?" They looked at him, making him grimace of how to word it before deciding to just go with it. "Why were guys so freaked out before? You said something about dogs and an aunt?"

Their faces fell, staring into the grass.

"My aunt," Harry started. "Aunt Marge raises bulldogs."

"One of them bit me once," Tom added, gesturing to his leg. "It hurt a lot and I needed stitches."

"What? That's awful!" Hermione gasped. "Was it sick or something?"

He shook his head, "No, they just like chasing us whenever we visit."

"And she doesn't stop them? That's completely irresponsible!"

"I suppose," Tom murmured, feeling uncomfortable. He grabbed Harry's hand, feeling him squeeze his hand.

Hermione wanted to say more but closed her mouth.

"So that's why you're afraid of dogs?" Ron asked with concern. It upset him seeing how ashamed they looked. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I'm afraid of spiders." He hadn't _meant_ to reveal this but he also wanted to prove to them that they didn't have to be ashamed.

"You are?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded; face burning, "Yeah. Fred turned a teddy I had into a spider when I broke his toy broom. I don't really remember how, if it was by accident or we got into a fight and I broke it in anger. Mum and Dad weren't too pleased though. George even got upset and wouldn't talk to Fred until he apologized."

"And did he?" Tom asked.

"Eventually, we were all really little and I guess pretty stupid," Ron laughed with a strained smile. "But that doesn't make me any less afraid of spiders."

"Everyone's afraid of something," Neville said softly, hands clasped together. "Sometimes fear gets you and doesn't let go. Other times, it can be shrugged off."

"That's pretty insightful," Tom said, making the timid boy smile.

"Thanks, Gran tells me that whenever I get scared. She tells me that while it's okay to be afraid, I can't let it control me. It's really hard though."

"Fear keeps us alive as much as it can get us killed," Tom said as they went inside.

"I didn't think of it like that."

"It's something I read in a book," Tom hummed, earning a snicker. "What?"

"You seem to find a lot of stuff from books," Ron laughed. "But that's good though. I mean, at least you find really interesting stuff."

"He always does," Harry laughed.

"And what about me?" Hermione huffed, though a small smile could be seen.

"You talk about nearly _everything_ from whatever you read. Tom keeps it short and simple."

"Not always," Harry teased. "You should hear him when he finds something new or _really_ likes and can't stop talking about it."

"You're just as bad," Tom pouted, cheeks pink, but wore a smirk.

Soon they couldn't hold back and broke out laughing as they continued teasing and bantering with one another. They talked a bit longer before they finally had to part ways and return to their common room. They bid each other goodnight as they went their separate ways.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

The weekend was peaceful and fun, the children getting together and working on homework at Hermione's insistence. In return, the moment they finished, the boys would drag her off to go play whatever games came to mind. When Monday came, classes resumed as normal, the friends getting together during shared breaks to talk or help one another with schoolwork.

On Tuesday morning, Harry and Tom came out to their common room, finding their year mates crowded around a notice. Going over, they read they were going to start flying lessons later today with Ravenclaw.

"If we're flying with Ravenclaw, that means Gryffindor's going to fly with Slytherin for their lessons," Tom said with concern.

"Yeah. I didn't think so many of them could be jerks," Harry sighed.

While he and Tom haven't seen or spoken to _everyone_ who is part of Slytherin, the ones they have bumped into, many hadn't been friendly. Some were rude, others grumbling racist things about them or any Muggle-born friends. The longer they've been in school some of the older Slytherins started to tease the two friends about their closeness. They weren't sure who started it as others joined but didn't fully care. Yes, it hurt getting picked on but they were also used to it. Dudley and his gang did the same thing back in primary.

"You're talking about, Malfoy, right?" Hannah asked.

"Among others," the younger boy said.

"They're not a very friendly bunch. Then again, I heard some of their parents aren't very nice either. But there's been a couple who are nice. An older boy from Slytherin helped me when I tripped and dropped my books on the way to the library."

"That was nice of him."

She nodded, "Yeah. He told me to be more careful before he left for his class. I just hope I didn't cause him to run late."

"You could ask Professor Sprout. I'm sure she could find out if you remember the day," Tom suggested.

"That's a good idea, thanks," she smiled.

The three of them and the rest of their house headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they ate, owls flew in, Hedwig and Eliana visiting their owners, earning compliments and praise.

"Thanks," Tom smiled when his owl dropped a pretty stone on his plate. He wiped it off to look at it more closely, finding it was another river stone, starting to get a pile of them. "You really like collecting these, don't you?"

He made a note to dump them outside soon before there's too many to carry. Then again, he could ask Professor Sprout if he could use them to decorate some of the plants in the common room. Some of the stones _are_ pretty and it would be a waste to throw them back outside.

Eliana hooted as she stole some bacon and fluttered off. Hedwig joined after nibbling on toast and taking some bacon as well.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

After a day of classes, three-thirty arrived, the group of first years arriving on the training grounds. It was a nice day today, hardly any clouds with a pleasant breeze blowing. On the ground was a collection of brooms, the boys recalling Ron telling them about Fred and George complaining about the school brooms and they could see why. They didn't look to be in the best shape, hoping they're safe to fly on.

The teacher showed up minutes after they arrived. She introduced herself as Madam Hooch. She looked to be a stern woman with yellow eyes resembling a hawk's.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked out. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

They scrambled, the two friends standing side by side. They had to fight the urge to hold each other's hands so they can handle their assigned brooms.

She instructed them what to do and with a chorus of _"Up!"_ gave various results. Harry's shot straight into his hand being only among a few to succeed. Tom took a couple of tries before getting his to finally listen. Others had similar experiences from going straight to their hand, rolling, twitching, and one student getting clocked in the face.

Once everyone had a broom in their hand, she showed them how to mount and the correct position.

"Very good," Hooch nodded after doing a final once over. "Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly." Seeing everyone was ready, she gave the count down. "On my whistle…three…two…one!"

The shrill sound rang and students kicked off as instructed. Several more or less hopped around, others hovering, Harry and Tom amongst them. Getting down was easy, a few stumbling when connecting with the ground.

"Keep trying, come on now," the woman called to those still struggling. Turning to the others, she told them to repeat the routine a few times.

About halfway, she had them all grounded, brooms down. She had them repeat summoning the brooms, working on those struggling still. Once they got better, she had them practice rising and landing, advising on how to land without stumbling or risking injury to their back and legs.

"Very good, Potter, you did very well. Is this your first time on a broom?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry nodded.

"Seems flying comes naturally to you," she complimented. "You too, Riddle. You look like you've got potential there."

"Th-thank you, ma'am," the boy flushed, Tom blushing equally hard.

"Be sure not to forget what I've taught. That goes for the rest of you, class dismissed."

The first years left the brooms and hurried off, the rest of their day free.

"Harry, Tom, are you guys heading to the library?" Susan called.

"Yeah, we are," the younger nodded.

"Think Hannah and I can come with you? We're having trouble with some of the homework assigned."

"Not to mention the test tomorrow," the other girl added.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Tom smiled as they walked together.

On the way, they talked about what the girls were struggling with, the pair offering advice about what they knew. They even offered to show them some of the charms they've practiced, giving them an actual visual than verbal alone. Both were shocked and excited, asking if they could teach them as well. The only spells Susan had learned to use from their Charms book have been Lumos and Nox. She hadn't quite figured out how others worked.

"You're going to _love_ the Levitation Spell, it's a lot of fun," Harry laughed.

"Really?"

Tom nodded, "If you know what to use it for. Harry and I made games using it."

"That's so cool!" Hannah laughed. "What kind of games did you do?"

"Mostly racing or seeing who can do the most tricks before we lose control."

Getting closer, they spotted Malfoy and his gang hanging around in the corridor, the blond doing most of the talking.

"Look who it is, Potter and his pet," the blond sneered.

"Tom's not some animal!" Hannah scolded.

"Tch… That's a bit hard to see with the way he follows him around. It's sad really," Malfoy stated with false sympathy.

"What are you getting at?" Harry growled. Tom grabbed his hand, easing him somewhat.

"_That_ for starters. Boys don't hold hands, especially boys _our_ age."

"So? They're best friends. Why shouldn't they?" Susan defended, crossing her arms.

"Of course, _girls_ wouldn't get it. You're all _touchy-feely._"

"And guys can't?"

"Why should I even bother explaining?" Malfoy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, looking both frustrated and embarrassed. Glaring at the two boys, he seemed to grow more frustrated. "You know what, forget it. Let's go!"

They blinked at the strange confrontation as the confused boys followed the blond who still looked upset.

"I think he's jealous," Hannah said with a giggle.

"_Jealous?_ Malfoy?" Harry blanched. Tom shared a similar look.

"Yeah, I think he's jealous of you two. You're really close. A lot of people talk about it."

"They do?"

"You hardly pay attention," Susan chimed in as they resumed walking. "Though, I guess I can't blame you. Some people are _still_ talking about having the famous _"Harry Potter"_ attending Hogwarts."

"Why can't I just be Harry?" the boy groaned.

"Then just be Harry," the girl said simply. "No one's forcing you to be anyone else."

"But what do people say about us? I know some of the older students make fun of us because we're together a lot," Tom said.

"Well, they're idiots for making fun of you. But most I hear is positive. They think your friendship's really special. Some idiots think you're friends with Harry because he's famous, but it's pretty obvious that's not true."

"I didn't even know Harry _was_ famous until we found out we were wizards!"

"Wait, really? _Neither_ of you knew? How?"

"We live with Muggles. They're…not big fans of magic."

"That's strange. Orphaned magical children usually are placed with a magical family. They only get placed with a Muggle family if they know magic or were written in the will of the child's parents."

"I think I remember reading something like that before," Tom said, thinking about it. "How do you know?"

"My aunt. She's head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She has a lot of law books, magical and Muggle. Sometimes I'll read them when I'm bored or to try and understand what she's talking about."

"So she's like a lawyer or a police officer?"

She shook her head, "Closer to a judge."

"Wow, so she had to have seen a lot of court cases then," Tom awed.

"She has. She doesn't tell me about all of them though. But there have been a few she's told me because they were funny or had a really happy ending. Like this one time…"

* * *

_**I wanted to make it, more is since he has Tom with him, Harry more capable of answering questions thrown his way, even if he's not entirely sure of the answer.**_

_**And for the dog thing, I felt given the way it was explained how Harry had been constantly chased by his aunt's dogs, I would have thought he'd be more afraid of them, especially when it came to bigger breeds such as Fang. So, I made that fear more evident for both boys.**_

_**I'm also enjoying how I make the interactions between Harry and Tom with other kids, such as their housemates, and hope to develop them since a lot of them barely were far as I could tell since they weren't protagonists, even on a minor scale if that makes sense.**_

_** I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12~**

The four badgers continued talking the following day. Others were brought in when hearing or wanting to contribute. Some asked if they could be shown how to perform some of the spells, Justin the most excited. Harry and Tom were surprised but eager, thinking more about the fun they could have with their housemates and friends.

During breakfast, owls came and went as usual. The two Hufflepuffs watched a barn owl landing at the Gryffindor table. It dropped a small package off to Neville. They watched him open it excitedly and reveal what looked like a small glass ball.

"Wonder what that is?" Harry said out loud.

Gabriel looked over. "Oh, that's a Remembrall. They're kind of useful."

"How so?"

"See how that kid's turned red? That means he forgot something."

"Oh, but Neville doesn't have the best memory though. How does it help him? Does it give hints or something?"

"I _wish._ That's why I said they're _kind of_ useful. They're worthless if the owner can't remember. Plus, they're a semi-banned item. I wouldn't be surprised if he had to give it to Professor McGonagall later."

"How come?" Tom asked.

"You don't want someone using it during a test or the exams, right? You'd want to keep things fair for everyone. If they are ever used, it would have to be _part_ of the exam. Same with anything else that's normally banned during exams."

"That makes sense," the boy hummed before tensing when Malfoy walked by. He watched him snatch the glass ball with a smug look. Harry saw and felt himself bristling, Ron and Hermione already on their feet, the girl demanding the blond to return it.

Thankfully, McGonagall came by and stopped what could have become a fight by how tense things were becoming. Malfoy dropped it on the table with a scowl. He muttered something with a shrug as he walked away, his bodyguards following.

The day proceeded as normal, the boys having class, though were feeling a little cranky from another headache from DADA. By the time they reached their next class, the pain was mostly gone, only for them to try and keep their focus on their ghostly professor explaining one of the goblin wars. When the bell rang, they went to Herbology, meeting with their friends.

"Hey," Harry greeted. "How are things?"

"We're going to start learning to fly today," Ron grinned.

"Really? That's _awesome!_ It's a lot of fun."

"I was reading about broom flying in the library," Hermione said as they found a station to work at together. "Neville's pretty nervous and I'll admit so am I."

"It's not that bad. You don't go very high off the ground, three feet at most and you go straight back down. That's all our class was like. Madam Hooch kept it simple so it should be the same for you guys."

"Really? That doesn't sound hard."

They talked some more when they could, working on the Severing Charm to prune some plants. Sprout had them work with plants that were nearly dead so they can practice getting the spell right. Those who did were moved onto livelier plants to work on their aim and strength until the end of class.

"Hey, want to come watch us? Maybe the teacher will let you help since you had a class?" Ron suggested.

"Sure," Harry grinned as they put their stuff away and collected their things.

They walked together, the pair finding a similar scene as their first class.

"Riddle? Potter? What are you two doing here?" Hooch asked when she came up. "Everyone, to your brooms!" she snapped to her present students.

"Since we don't have class, we thought we could come and watch our friends," Tom explained.

"And if it's okay, maybe help," Harry added.

The woman looked surprised before giving a small chuckle, patting their heads. "That's nice of you, boys. You can help with the gripping then, you two were naturals."

Malfoy glowered hearing that. "I don't need help, especially from _them._"

"Shut up, Malfoy," one of the Slytherins sneered.

Hooch snapped at them to quiet and began to instruct how they should summon their broom to their hand. When given the command to start, everyone shouted _"Up!"_ the sight familiar. Some flew straight to their hands, others having trouble. Only Neville had the most difficulty, Tom suspecting it was fear, but he eventually got it to rise to his hand.

Hooch went around checking everyone, Harry and Tom helping. Harry helped Hermione adjust when finding her too far forward. He told her where she should have her hands to know where she should sit, the girl thanking him. Tom was helping one of the Slytherins, smirking inside as the teacher scolded Malfoy about his position.

"Good job, you two," Hooch nodded in approval when they stepped away from the prepared students. "All right, on the count of three, you'll kick off the ground, hard. Rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaning forward."

As she began to count, she didn't finish when Neville in his nervousness accidentally kicked off too early and rose. She shouted at him to come back but he was in a worse panic, face white as he continued rising. When he was about twenty feet in the air, the boy lost his hold and fell, screams let out when he hit the ground.

"Neville!"

His friends came running over, dropping their brooms. Tom reached the crying boy first followed by the teacher.

"Broken wrist," she murmured, face still white. "Come on, boy…it's alright, up you get." Her tone was gentler as she helped him to his feet. She snapped to the rest of the class to stay put and not to touch the brooms. His friends followed, ignoring the teacher to go back before relenting by how they wanted to make sure he was okay.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Arriving at the infirmary wasn't what they expected to do any time soon. Shortly after their arrival, a witch came bustling out. She was ready to start fussing over all of them before Hooch stopped her.

"It's just this one. Fell from the broom."

"Oh dear, help him onto the bed and I'll get him sorted out," Pomfrey said. "You must be his friends?"

"Yes," they answered at once.

"Think one of you can hold his hand. It'll help relax him while I reset the bones. It'll be painless of course, not to worry," she smiled, patting Neville's trembling form. She disappeared briefly to fetch some things before coming back with a couple of bottles. "Take these, dear."

Neville took them with his good hand, downing them as fast as he could, still hiccupping and sniffing. His hand free, he felt someone take it. He looked a bit surprised to see it was Harry.

"It's okay," he reassured. Tom joined, placing a comforting hand over his as well.

"I have to get back to the other kids," Hooch said, disappearing without thinking to drag Hermione and Ron back or give further instructions.

Pomfrey shook her head as she used some spells to reset the bones, Neville shivering at the sensation.

"Doesn't hurt, right?"

"No, ma'am, but it feels funny," he said.

"Then the potions are working," she beamed, "they'll wear off in ten minutes and you'll be a little sore but that's normal." Turning towards the four, she greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello. I'm Madam Pomfrey."

"Hello," Ron greeted. "I'm Ron."

"I'm Harry."

"And I'm Tom."

"My name's Hermione, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Neville."

"Delighted to meet you all."

Pomfrey had been informed by Sprout about her little badgers and her concerns regarding them and already she had to agree. She knew who Tom was. Dumbledore had told her, asking her to report if he showed questionable signs. Taking in the boy's expressive face, seeing the worry on his face, it was hard to believe this was the same person who murdered dozens of innocent lives.

"Harry? Tom? I'd like to have a little chat with you since you're here," Pomfrey requested, gesturing them to follow. Ron wanted to join but she shook her head. "It's a private matter. Do keep Neville company though with Hermione?"

"Okay," Ron nodded, frowning a little. The witch wore a similar expression. Even Neville looked confused and worried as their friends followed the matron.

Sharing the same looks as well, the two boys held each other's hands as they followed her into her office. She had them sit down on a transfigured loveseat, allowing them to remain together. Pomfrey summoned a tray of tea and a plate of fruit and veggies they can snack on which they immediately did to her delight.

"Are we in trouble?" Harry asked after swallowing an apple slice.

"Not at all dear," she smiled. "I just want to talk to you and set up a schedule to do some physicals."

"Physicals?" Tom blinked.

Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, your medical reports are missing some information and I would like to look you over to make sure you're at peak health."

"Can we be together?" Harry asked, tightening his hold. He couldn't help but remember the time Tom had to get stitches. It was agonizing being away from him.

"Of course," she nodded. She noticed how desperate they were to remain together, another thing Sprout informed her of. Closeness was one thing, but they appeared incapable of handling separation, or not for a long time. It was a bit worrisome and hoped it's something they'll grow out of.

Talking with them, bringing up their schedules, she set up their appointment, passing them notes to carry so they don't get in trouble. They would come by Friday afternoon after Potions. This would give her enough time to gather what she may need.

Since they've been living in a Muggle environment, she had a feeling they might be lacking magical vaccinations. Harry could have some from an infant, but Tom was an unknown case. He got them as a child on his old file, but whether they're still effective or not is uncertain. He could need fresh doses or all traces could be gone as a result of whatever happened to make him a child again. She really won't know until she can properly examine them.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Come Friday, they arrived a few minutes early. Pomfrey had a handful of patients to deal with though, so she had them sit in her office. It was done more to have said patients stop staring at Harry, noticing how uncomfortable he looked. Once she finished and had them gone, she brought them to a private room. For these kinds of exams, she doesn't need someone wandering in. If something serious happens, the wards will alert her.

"Tom, do you want to stay outside while I'm examining Harry?"

He shook his head, Harry looking relieved. "I want to stay with Harry if that's okay."

"And same when it's Tom's turn," the boy chimed in.

"Okay then. All right, Harry, I want you to lie back now."

She had her wand out and began casting various spells. Tom sat nearby so he didn't interfere with the report by accident. He was amazed by the spells she cast, seeing a powder blue quill dancing across a parchment, the ink seemingly never running out.

Noticing his awe, she smiled without losing concentration. "As a healer, I've been given these special quills to help with scans like these. It's easier than having to pause in between to jot notes down of every little thing."

They were enthralled listening, Tom especially as he lightly kicked his feet in the air without even being aware of it. She found it endearing as she cast a few more spells to finish up the physical. The moment she was done, she showed Harry how to leave his magical signature on the report. While he's a minor, the records _are_ his and will add security so no wandering eyes can look through them. The only ones allowed are herself, his guardians, the head of houses, the headmaster, and technically Tom being they live together. Anyone else would have to be approved beforehand. Once it was done, she set it aside to read after she finishes with Tom. She had him climb up and from there, it was a repeat.

"And we're done," she smiled, letting Tom sit up and rejoin Harry after signing the paperwork as well.

She gave them a plate similar to yesterday, letting them happily snack. If only more students were as eager to eat healthy as…

She began to read and felt her eyes widen. Right away, she found they were both badly underweight. Tom had signs of an old leg injury. There was lingering trauma to various parts of their bodies, signs they had been struck repeatedly. The worst seemed to be located across their backs, buttocks, and thighs. There was also repeated stress on their bladders and kidneys. There were lingering signs of damage to other internal organs, as if they may have been kicked or thrown into things. There was repeated mental abuse based on the readings surrounding their brains. There were small but old fractures scattered about, some healing improperly.

She noticed that Harry's eyesight seemed to have been recently taken care of which seemed to go along with how new his glasses looked. Their teeth and gums were in moderate health as it is with most children. But noted their teeth were also slightly crooked, likely a result of sucking their thumbs or something similar. She couldn't be certain if they still did or had recently stopped. She'll have to ask them and if they still do, help encourage them to stop.

And yet, after reading this and re-reading certain parts, she was worried. It was a miracle that these children are not only alive but seemed to have remained so kind, Tom in particular. She has read his old files, needing to know his past for comparison. He had suffered abuse, some if not all of it contributing to the choices he had made growing up. It angered her that nothing had been done to stop it, frustrated with Dippet and the previous matron from that time. She suspected Tom's current attitude was a result of Harry. It also explained their closeness. Living together for so long and under these conditions, they likely helped ground each other.

There _was_ one blessing though. She found no signs of sexual abuse, always dreading coming across such things. However, given these boys' health, she'll have to compile reports not only to give to the headmaster and deputy headmistress but the Ministry as well. Those boys _can't_ return home.

Steeling herself with her inner shields, she covered her worries with her familiar smile. "It seems you two are going to need some vaccinations…"

She couldn't bring herself to say they're in good health. They _aren't_ in good health. The amount of malnutrition is wreaking havoc not only on their growth but their bodies and magic as well. She'll have to get Severus to brew up the necessary potions to help them gain proper weight. Hopefully, a couple of years taking those potions, proper meals, and rest will undo the damage. She'll also have to work on how to get them to agree to have bones re-broken to reset them properly. And then there's the amount of _therapy_ they may need. There was so _much_ they'll need.

"Vaccinations? But we got them already," Tom tried to explain.

"Yes, for diseases Muggles usually get but not for wizards. A couple you'll need to come back for next month but everything else will be done right now."

They looked at each other, uncertain but also didn't want to know how bad magical diseases could be if there are vaccines for them.

"O-okay…" Harry nodded, pulling his sleeve up.

"No need. They're all potions, no needles."

They both looked relieved at this not that she blamed them. Most Muggle-born children would react similarly. She quickly gathered up all the potions and had each dosage measured and in cups. She had them separated into two trays so they didn't mix them up and had them down them. Glasses of water were offered to help wash away any foul tastes that came with some. When they finished, they were a bit flushed due to how many they had to take. She gave them each a potion to help balance all the mixtures that are now settled in their stomachs.

"There we go. I'll be sure to let your head of house know so she can remind you for the next dosage."

"Okay, thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry smiled.

"It's no trouble. Now there's one other concern I have about you two."

Honestly, she had about a dozen concerns about these boys but knew she couldn't overwhelm them. While they seem to be trusting her right now doesn't mean they'll tell her anything and if she pushes, they might resist. She had to tread carefully and get the information from them. Abused children hardly ever talked about what they've gone through, and that's if they even _realized_ that it's abuse. The very thought made her shudder.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Hogwarts is quite magical. Things sometimes can be done either by thought or a simple request."

They listened, somewhat familiar from what Tom's read and personal experience, wondering where this was going.

Preparing for any sort of reaction, Pomfrey continued, "I know you two have been having some accidents."

Both turned beet red, shame visible by how fast they looked down.

"We're sorry, we try not to…" Tom whispered, voice trembling.

_Of course,_ it was too good to be true. He should have guessed their soiled bedding wouldn't go unnoticed. The bedwetting has been getting less frequent much to his and Harry's relief but the same can be said even back at the Dursleys. Sometimes they can go a month without accidents then middle of the next it's nightly. The worst was when they're locked up without a bucket and they have no choice. It's almost like their bodies are confused about when it's okay to go at times.

"It's alright, dears," she cooed. She drew closer, placing a hand on each shoulder, feeling them flinch, breaking her heart. "I just wanted to confirm _why_ they're happening. It'll help _me_ better help _you._"

"S-so we're not in trouble?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course not," she smiled reassuringly. Having her chair summoned closer, she let them have a moment to collect themselves. When they looked ready to talk, she began her questions. "Have either of you been having nightmares?"

"Sometimes," they answered.

"So you haven't been purposely ignoring needing the toilet?"

They shook their heads, their pink faces further proof to their honesty. That was at least a good sign but the nightmares worried her.

"What kind of nightmares have you been having?"

"It's usually the same. I think it's when my parents…" Harry explained before trailing off. He took Tom's hand, the boy squeezing.

"There's a lot of green light and a really scary laugh," the older boy finished.

Ice filled Pomfrey hearing this, immediately increasing her shields further. She didn't need to scare them by _her_ having a panic attack. Harry, while surprising he could remember just a _piece_ of that night, Tom _greatly_ worried her. But the fear in his eyes, it was clear he hasn't put it together that _he's_ the source of the laugh and the creator of that dreadful light.

"I…I also sometimes have nightmares of waking up in a strange building," Tom added, squirming in his seat. "I think it's an orphanage. There are other kids dressed in grey and none of them like me. They don't want me, not even adults. It's cold, it feels scary, and the worst part is Harry isn't there. I'm completely alone…"

Tears started to form, Harry quickly pulling him into a hug, letting him bury his face into his shoulder.

"It's alright, they're just nightmares," Pomfrey reassured. She had her doubts though. Those nightmares could be fragmented memories of his previous life. She passed them a handkerchief, Tom wiping his eyes when it was shown, the boy murmuring a thank you. "Besides your accidents, have you had trouble making it to the toilet?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Like you have an urge to go but end up not making it or it feels like you're not going to make it."

"That sometimes happens," Harry said, his cheeks becoming redder. Tom's became equally red, confirming his answer.

"Is something wrong with us?"

Tom wanted these questions to stop but she said she wanted to make them better. It kind of reminded him of the nice doctors when he got stitches. It was terrible not having Harry with him, crying for him more than the pain, but they tried so hard to make him feel better. He wished they could have lived there somehow with all those nice doctors.

"Your bladders have just been overworked, that's all," she half lied. The boys were delicate and it pained not being more honest but if she revealed too much, they could shut her out. "So long as you don't try and hold it longer than necessary, they should recover nicely. I'll also set it up for you to take some potions to help during mealtime."

"So we'll be taking medicine when we eat?" Harry asked.

"They'll be in your drinks, so no worries of losing or mixing them up."

"Will we notice?" Tom asked, wondering if it would change the taste.

She shook her head which made them mildly relieved.

She talked with them some more, gently prying more information without coercing or making them feel they have to answer. Their expressions and any minimal responses they made helping immensely. When she finished, Pomfrey sent them on their way. Once they were out of sight, she got to work compiling the paperwork so they can get them help.

* * *

**_I always felt given how protective Pomfrey seems to be, if she suspected something or a teacher told her their suspicions, she'd be ready to jump in to help. I could also see her being quite competent not only as a healer but an Occlumens as well. With that kind of work, even if she's dealing with children and teens, there's bound to be some ugly cases to crop up, same for any work she did before working at Hogwarts. She would need to keep her emotions under as much control as possible so that it doesn't overly affect her work. Not saying, it would be perfect, nothing is, but it's been something that came to mind._**

**_As for the medical report, I'll admit, I'm no doctor, but I did my best to have it make sense. If there are mistakes though or something, let me know as well as how to best fix it so that it does make sense. Same with basically the whole infirmary scene in general._**

**_I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter. She helped make it 100 times better than I originally had it before._**


	14. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 13~**

Aside from having to return to the infirmary for the rest of their vaccinations, Harry and Tom continued having a blast in Hogwarts. They loved learning about the different spells and when outside of History of Magic, loved learning the history. Some of the older students made it far more interesting and kept them awake far better than the poor ghost ever could.

Quite a few of the teachers would praise the boys whenever they did something right or would ask the right questions. Even _Snape_ seemed to feel obligated to complement their work. It wasn't often, but it was always a strange surprise when he did. He wasn't any nicer to them nor giving them points for their work or answering questions, but he wasn't taking them either and they would like to keep it that way.

They, along with their friends heard about the fight that had broken out on the field the day Neville broke his wrist. Malfoy apparently found Neville's Remembrall and it eventually led to a fight that went from flying on brooms to a literal fistfight. Those involved got detentions and point loss. Harry was very glad they hadn't stuck around.

In between classes, he and Tom would explore the castle with their friends. They usually went with the lions, but if they couldn't, they would spend time with their fellow badgers. On the weekends, they would go as a group to explore and play.

Harry and Tom also practiced their spells, showing their housemates and friends what they learned. Quite a few were impressed and were eager to learn as well. They chose different spots to practice and later play, the Levitation Spell becoming a fast favorite.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

"I won!" Hannah laughed, jumping up and down. Her teddy bear landed with a soft thud. "Oops." She hurried over to it, dusting her toy off.

"That was great, Hannah," Harry laughed as he had his lion plush return to his arms. Tom had his snake return to his.

"Thanks, you're really good teachers," she grinned as others picked up or had their possessions returned to them as well.

They were in the common room, having taken time to study and work on homework before becoming bored. Justin was the first to suggest they cease it by racing. Gabriel was more than happy to assist, adding protective spells over the plants and whatever else they could knock over by accident. Melissa made a glittering finish line for the first years to reach.

"You're doing a splendid job, children," Helga beamed from her portrait.

"Thank you," they all beamed.

"Hey, Tom, been meaning to ask you, but what's with the snake? It's kind of weird to have for a stuffed animal," Zacharias asked.

"I've always liked snakes. I know most people think they're creepy or gross, but they're not."

"But aren't they dangerous?" Leanne asked.

"Not all of them," Harry chimed in. "I mean, any of them can bite, but they don't usually do it for fun."

"It's usually out of self-defense, protecting a nest, or they're hunting," Tom added.

"And some species also have uses."

"Like as potion ingredients?"

"Well, yeah, but for gardening as well. They help loosen the soil, keep pests away, even fertilize it."

"I didn't know that. I always thought they were slimy and scary."

"They usually look that way to protect themselves," Tom explained. "But a lot of them are more afraid of us. Some can have a temper and might act more aggressively, but a lot of them don't."

"You must read a lot about snakes. I'm surprised you aren't disappointed not being in Slytherin since they're represented by a snake," Zacharias joked.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be in the same house as Harry."

"That's true," Wayne nodded, cracking a smile. "You two are almost inseparable. I don't think I can imagine you two in separate houses."

"Neither can we," Harry grinned broadly.

Topics changed to new ones, either favorite animal facts or more spells to practice and if possible, play with.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Any time they were free of classes or it was the weekend, Harry and Tom would visit Hagrid. They were often accompanied by one or more of their friends. They introduced Susan, Hannah, and Justin to Hagrid at some point, the gamekeeper beaming at the number of friends they were making. During these visits, he worked with helping the boys get used to Fang who was eager to cover the children in slobbery kisses.

It's been a slow progress, the boys getting used to Fang's noisy barks and enthusiasm. The other kids would play with the dog, the pair watching from a distance before working up the courage to pet the large canine. Hagrid would hold him back so he didn't jump them and inadvertently scare them. They still jumped if he made a lunging motion but by the middle of October, it was becoming less frequent. They started to play with the others, throwing sticks for Fang to chase and fetch, sometimes using the Levitation Spell for Fang to jump, chase, and try to catch midair.

"Haven't seen Fang play this much since he were a tiny pup," Hagrid laughed.

"He's really energetic," Ron laughed as he tugged on the branch the dog wouldn't let go, giving out playful growls. Harry helped him get the branch free, the redhead giving it a good throw for the boarhound to bound after enthusiastically.

Tom sat on the chilly grass with Hermione and Susan, the three talking about whatever interested them, often school-related, sharing notes or tips where they struggled. Neville and Hannah talked about their own interests, sometimes playing with Harry and Ron or join Tom and the girls.

"The pumpkins Hagrid's growing look great," Neville smiled.

"Can you imagine how big they'll be by Halloween?" Hannah giggled.

"I know, I think some of us could fit in them," the boy joked.

"Think how many pies you can make out of them," Ron grinned, overhearing the two, causing them to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Only _you_ would think about food," Hermione sighed, a smile though present.

"It isn't a bad thing," Tom said. "I wonder what Halloween will be like though. Are they going to let us dress up or go trick-or-treating?"

"Trick-or-treat?" Susan repeated. "Is that a Muggle thing?"

The pair sitting with her nodded, taking turns to explain what Halloween was normally like for Muggles.

"That's quite different than how we celebrate."

"How so?" Tom asked.

"Well, instead of dressing up the way you described, it's more traditional. Rituals to honor the dead are often held. Some are monitored if dark magic is involved but they're mostly harmless. The types of magic are often to associate the type of family."

"That's fascinating," Hermione awed. "What else is done?"

"Sometimes parties are held. My aunt and I attended some when I was younger. Some can be used more like a family gathering if honoring the dead, or a group to honor lost friends. It varies between families and how they feel towards their ancestors. If it was more negative for the family, they'll hold rituals to keep themselves and their home safe."

"So ghosts can hurt people?"

"It depends on the kind of ghost. If they were a very powerful wizard with a lot of anger and hatred, then they probably could. Ghosts are made up of emotional energy as much as magic, the former especially. While they may not be able to hurt us the way we can hurt each other, they can still do other things."

"Like what?" Tom asked, sounding unnerved.

"I don't really know. I know a little about ghosts because of the stories I heard when I was little but not much else."

"Maybe there are some books? Or we can ask one of the Hogwarts' ghosts?" Hermione suggested. "Are evil ghosts common?"

Susan shook her head, "Far as I know, they aren't. If they were, I think more would be done against them, like with werewolves."

"Werewolves? Why them?"

"A lot of them are really dangerous, like Fenrir Greyback, he's one of the worst. But my aunt told me though there are some good ones, that they're simply misunderstood. Just because they turn into a monster doesn't make them one. Sadly, a lot of people don't see them that way and treat them awful."

"That's really sad."

"Aunt Amelia is hoping a law can finally pass to give werewolves better options so they aren't treated so terribly, let the nice ones get jobs and live proper lives."

"I hope so," Hermione nodded, Tom agreeing as well.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

As the sun rose, students awoke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Many quickly realized what today was. It was Halloween, students excited and eagerly chatting between classes. Before lunch, Harry and Tom discovered during Charms they would be learning some _actual_ charms. Of all of them though, it was going to be the Levitation Spell. They were grinning, having become well familiar with the spell as were their housemates and friends.

Flitwick put them in pairs, Harry with Leanne, Tom placed with Megan. He gave them a brief reminder about wand movement and pronunciation in the form of a rhyme before setting them loose. The small professor was quickly left stunned by how fast feathers rose to the air, some even zipping around with their caster's giggling.

"Splendid, children, simply splendid!"

"You can thank Tom and Harry, Professor," Hannah beamed, looking to the older boy. "They showed us."

"_Did_ they? You were already practicing?"

The pair blushed as they brought their feathers down back down with ease.

"Well, yes, we did practice where we live a bit. We were just really excited," Tom answered when the teacher looked to him.

"And we would play games with it as well!" Justin laughed.

"Practicing even here? Wonderful boys and it seems you showed quite a few of your own housemates how it's done. And am I safe to assume you showed Gryffindor as well?"

"We showed some of our friends who are in Gryffindor," Harry answered.

"Very well done, ten points to Hufflepuff!"

Tom was beaming, their teacher asking how exactly they played and what kind of games they did. The boys used their feathers to zip and race around with far greater experience than the rest of their house. They had them twist and turn in loops and spins, twirling around one another, almost resembling a dance.

"Simply _wonderful!_" Filius squeaked.

He brought out a few things; curious to see how far they've gone, seeing them float books and pillows. Even chairs hovered a little when asked to levitate them. By the end of class, everyone was laughing and smiling, Filius encouraging them to keep practicing.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Entering the Great Hall for dinner, the first years were floored by the decorations. There were floating jack-o-lanterns of varying sizes in place of candles. _Thousands_ of bats fluttered around the room, some swooping low at the tables, making the candles stutter. When they were seated, food appeared as it had at the start-of-the-term, the smells making many mouths water in anticipation. Just as they began to happily eat, the doors burst open, Quirrell appearing disheveled. He stumbled towards the staff table, falling to his knees.

"T-troll… There's a troll in the dungeons!" he shouted before collapsing.

In seconds there was terrified screaming, the sounds piercing through Tom. He clutched his head as if protecting it from harm. He curled in on himself, tears springing to his eyes. The screams echoed around him, reverberating in his head. The firecrackers exploding sounded like bombs. Wait, was the room shaking now? Why was it shaking? How fast are they dropping? Where was everyone? Is that smoke he smells? He coughed as if there was dust tickling his throat. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to be safe. Where was…

"Tom!" Harry shouted, trying to drag his friend. "Guys, help me!"

"What's wrong with him?" Susan asked. Hannah was covering her mouth, scared not only of the troll but seeing one of her friends in such a state.

"I don't know!"

"Harry!" Ron shouted, running over. He saw what happened but instead of following his house, he ditched them to help. Hermione was behind him as was Neville, both looking afraid as well.

Tom was pried from his curled position, arms wrapping around him where he was leaning off their shoulders. Ron and Harry were practically dragging his unmoving body. The boy's eyes were distant, tears still coursing down his face. They were also red, the others seeing and were clearly unnerved but said nothing.

"Tom, come on, talk to me. You're awake. You're not in a nightmare, you're awake," Harry said, trying to snap him out of it but the glazed look said otherwise.

When students were ordered to return to their houses, Harry had been trying to get Tom to budge. The boy had collapsed to the floor, curling into a fetal position, covering his face as if shielding himself from something. He was grateful their friends had come to help, unsure if he would have been able to drag him back to the common room by himself.

"Where should we go?"

"It would probably be safer going with us," Hermione suggested. "It wouldn't be safe going to the basement by ourselves."

They nodded as they started to leave the disturbingly empty room. There was abandoned food everywhere, some smeared on the floor where it had been dropped and trampled. They were about halfway when sharp footsteps were heard. Percy suddenly came around the corner. He was pale and panting hard.

"What are you _doing_ out here? Why aren't you in your houses?" he demanded, but the relief was evident.

"Tom isn't responding. He fainted or something," Harry answered, helplessly looking at his friend. He felt bad for him, seeing his soaked robes. Whatever was going on, it had to be bad. He hasn't seen Tom like this in a long time…

"We saw Tom collapse and we…we just couldn't leave them," Ron defended, his hold on the older boy firm.

"We couldn't leave them either," Susan added.

"Okay, whatever, we'll figure it out after we're safe. We need to get out of here right now. I heard it smashing around the girl's bathroom."

"But wasn't it supposed to be in the dungeons?" Susan gasped.

"I don't know why it's up here, we just need to…" He was cut off when a foul odor hit them followed by the sounds of something grunting and something being dragged. The teen became even paler.

Percy immediately began ushering them, picking Tom up and carried him to speed them along. They were too far from the tower entrance and he couldn't risk leading the troll to it. The magic around the Fat Lady's portrait is strong but not impenetrable. The rest of the house would be in danger. So they ducked into the nearest classroom in hopes they'll avoid the monstrosity.

"Keep quiet," he whispered harshly. He felt the boy he carried shift, a small whimper escaping. "Try and stay quiet."

"Wh-where are we? What happened?" Tom whispered. He looked around, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Just keep quiet," Harry whispered. He took Tom's hands into his as he was set down, pressing his forehead against his. "We'll be okay."

They stayed huddled, the noises growing closer and closer before stopping. The awful smell seeped through the door, hearing the beast snuffling loudly.

"Get back!" Percy screamed as the door was destroyed.

Splinters and chunks of stone scattered everywhere, the children screaming as they shielded their faces and bodies. Neville and Hermione were clinging to each other, Harry and Tom doing the same. Susan had pushed Hannah behind her, the blonde crying into her back. Ron clung to his brother's robes, his face white and body shaking.

The troll squeezed its way inside, the destruction of the door wide enough for it to fit through. It looked big and stupid with the way it gazed around the dark room but with sniffing and ears twitching, it located its prey. Eyes focused on the group, smelling fresh meat and the strong smell of urine, making it easier to track them.

"_Stupefy!_" Percy shouted, firing a spell. He shoved Ron away. He can't have him hanging off his robes without endangering both of them. "I'll distract it! Get out of here!"

The spell struck, the troll letting out a snarl. It twitched, shaking the spell off. The teen paled further, every freckle visible. Percy tried to make his brain work but it was whirling so fast. He had to defend himself and _seven_ children one of which is his own brother! The thought alone fueled his need to keep the troll's attention. Firing several more spells, more to keep its attention than actual damage, he led it further into the classroom. The children had run to the other side, faces filled with terror.

"Go!" Percy shouted before screaming, "_Protego!_"

The charm didn't finish but it had deflected most of the blow from the club that came swinging. It caused a small blast that sent the troll staggering. Percy was flung hard into a wall, his wand clattering to the floor.

"Percy!" Ron screamed. "Get away from him!" He picked up a piece of debris and threw it at the troll's head.

It let out a grunt and growled in response, causing the child to let out a terrified squeak.

As it turned to face the little boy, a voice screamed, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ A desk was heaved and quickly thrown at the troll. It let out a startled noise, the pain affecting it.

"Help me!" It was revealed to be Tom, eyes blazing red with fear and adrenaline.

Catching on, they all started casting, desks and chairs, broken stone, _anything_ large and heavy they could lift. Without hesitation, they started throwing them at the troll, the beast howling by the assault. It thrashed, swinging its club.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron shouted, catching the club. He raised it high, letting it smash down hard on its head as it looked up. It fell in a heap, a groan escaping but it hadn't moved. The boy was panting hard, tears soaking his face, heart hammering almost painfully in his chest.

Seeing it wasn't moving, Ron remembered his brother, fear seizing his heart. As annoying as he can be, he didn't want him dead!

"Percy!"

He ran to his sibling, finding his glasses had been knocked off, lost somewhere in the mess. The teen was still breathing, sending relief to the child as he tried to shake him awake. The others joined, Tom picking up the fallen wand, clutching it tightly alongside his own. He was shaking, taking glances at the troll. It was still breathing, praying it'll stay unconscious forever. Gasps caught their attention, turning to see the teachers. A spell must have been cast as light filled the room, revealing just how much damage had been done.

"What on earth happened here? Why aren't…" Minerva's voice fell when seeing the unconscious boy. "Severus, help me with him!"

He was already going to the boy's side, prying the youngest Weasley off so he can check him. With some wand movements and a few spells, he gave his colleague a comforting look. "He's only knocked out."

"He tried to cast a shield charm," Hermione explained.

"It probably saved his life," Severus said. With a flick of his wand, the boy was in the air, his body easily supported by the magic. "I'll get him to the infirmary."

"What about the rest of you? What do you have to say?"

"I-it's my fault," Tom started, shifting uncomfortably. He realized how cold his trousers were, starting to chafe against him. "I…I don't know what happened. I blacked out and Harry stayed to try and get me to move. The others came to get me. Percy found us. He hid us in here but the troll found us."

"And how was the troll dealt with? It certainly couldn't have been Mr. Weasley."

Minerva was shaking, at first furious there were children present but seeing how terrified they looked, her anger was snuffed. She noticed the red eyes, slowly fading back to brown, startling her and while masked, knew Severus likely felt the same.

"It was Tom. He threw a desk at the troll!" Neville blurted out. "Then we all started to because it seemed to really hurt it."

"It didn't know what to do," Susan explained. "It couldn't even shield itself properly because we were throwing so much!"

"Yeah, then Ron finished it off by dropping its own club on its stupid head!" Harry finished much to his friend's embarrassment.

"While not recommended, you children were brave. Foolish, but very brave."

"We…we couldn't just sit back and let it hurt Percy," Hannah sniffed. "He was trying to protect us. He wanted us to run but we couldn't…"

She held her hand up, a look of understanding on her face.

"Are any of you hurt? If not, head back to your common rooms. The feast has been moved there."

They were about to when Tom stopped, remembering the wand. He went over to the woman, holding it out to her. "Percy dropped it when he was knocked out. His glasses are somewhere in here."

"I'm sure we'll find them if not I'll have a fresh pair ordered for him," she thanked him as she took it. As unnerving as it was seeing him with red eyes, she didn't feel as much fear from him as she would have thought.

Taking notice of the way he walked, it didn't take her long to realize what must have happened, noticing a couple of the others in a similar predicament. With a cast of her wand, the boy let out a small gasp as did the others. They all looked up at her in surprise.

"It would be irresponsible letting you go longer like that. Now go and enjoy the feast. Oh, and children? Five points each for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. And another twenty points to Mr. Weasley for his bravery and duties as a prefect."

They smiled at this. Ron knew his brother will be happy even if it ended up making him a little more annoying. They quickly sped off, feeling better while the teachers cleaned up the mess.

Reaching a point they had to separate, they bid each other goodnight and went to their respective common rooms. On their way to the basement, the four badgers talked about what happened.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't…I don't know what happened, but if it hadn't…we wouldn't have been in so much danger." Tom felt the tears returning, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"It wasn't your fault," Hannah comforted, taking his free hand into hers. "You really don't seem to like loud noises."

"Not really… I mean thunderstorms I don't mind, but screaming and fireworks, not so much."

"Did something happen?" Susan asked worriedly.

"We don't know. The last time something like this happened was when some neighbors shot off fireworks in their backyard near where we live."

"It was really scary," Tom murmured. Harry took his other hand, squeezing it, letting him drop his head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it?" the blonde suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Hey, Tom, I'm sorry if this upsets you, but your eyes, did you know they change colours?" the redhead asked. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Only when I get really upset or happy," Tom answered softly. "Is that not normal?"

"I think a few can but I'm not sure. I just never saw someone's eyes change like that before. Despite why it happened, it was kind of cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Susan."

Reaching the barrel, they were surprised seeing their head of house waiting, relief present on her face.

"Oh, children, I'm so glad you're safe. Professor McGonagall already told me what happened. You're not hurt, are you? I'm so sorry you were alone."

She was practically weeping, hugging each of them, Tom especially. She used a spell they were unfamiliar with than tapping the barrel, allowing them entrance. She followed them inside where everyone else waited. The prefects were already on them, crying apologies for not noticing their disappearance sooner. Even their year mates were apologizing for not realizing as well. Before they could stop themselves, the four broke down crying, the boys crying the hardest. No one had ever shown so much concern for them and here they are, being fussed and apologized to over something that was out of their control.

Sprout stayed with the children, having calming draughts brought to settle the sobbing children before encouraging them to eat. She talked and fussed over them, learning why her little badgers hadn't followed. She was upset to learn Tom had what sounded like a terrible panic attack.

Before long, the first years grew sleepy; some already out, the night exhausting them. Sprout had her older, stronger students help carry them to their rooms than forcing them awake. Harry sleepily rubbed his eyes, nudging Tom enough to keep him awake as they went to their dorm. The older boy wanted to wash up but he was so tired, the most he could do was change into his pajamas and crawl into bed with Harry. He clutched his stuffed snake, Harry's arms wrapped protectively around him.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Tom admitted, burrowing deeper into the boy's embrace. He could feel himself shaking but not as bad as before. "How do you think the troll got in?"

"I don't know. Ron said they're pretty stupid."

"So someone let it in?"

"It could have been Peeves. You know, as a twisted joke?"

Tom frowned, it _does_ sound like something he'd do. And yet, something about the whole thing was off. As much as he wanted to think further on it, sleep pulled him, Harry's breathing lulling him further in.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

The next day, everyone was still talking about the troll. Percy joined his house in the Great Hall looking tired. He didn't have his glasses but it looked like his sight wasn't so poor he couldn't see at all.

"You feeling better, Perce?" Fred asked with a hint of concern.

"Just stiff," he grumbled as he took his seat. He found he was between the twins, unsure if this was good or bad.

"Ron and his friends told us what you did," George said.

"You were brave."

"Fantastic."

"Amazing."

"A hero."

"Hardly," Percy groaned. He was knocked out. _Anything_ could have happened. He could have been killed or worse woken up to a bloody massacre. The thought made him nauseous, casting a blurred gaze to Ron and his tribe of friends at their table. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table, seeing the tired faces of the other children. Relief filled him to see them all unharmed, his brother especially. A noise from the staff table drew him from his worrying thoughts.

"I'd like to make a special toast to one of our own," Dumbledore started, eyes twinkling. "Last night, Mr. Percy Weasley had risked himself to search for his housemates, one of whom was family."

The teen felt his face heat up; Ron's taking on a similar shade.

"He not only found them, but others who got separated."

Whispers could be heard, eyes falling on the four badgers that shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd like to congratulate Mr. Weasley for his efforts to protect not just his house, but another house. Let this be a reminder to all not only what house unity means, but school unity. Not _only_ did he give his all to protect these children, but they, in turn, gave their all to protect him."

Clapping was heard throughout the tables, a handful of Slytherins even joining. Percy, however, didn't care, feeling self-conscious about the attention. Normally it wasn't a problem, but the idea of how _poorly_ he did ate at him.

When the owls flew in, he was mildly relieved there wasn't an angry red letter addressed to him or Ron. Though it was a nice break when Errol came crashing in, making a mess. It distracted people and himself from his thoughts. Percy read the letter from his mother with a little bit of effort. She was frantic and relieved he was okay and judging Ron's expression, he got a similar one. She was proud though of his efforts but begged him not to do something so reckless again, unable to bear the thought of him seriously hurt or worse. It drew a smile from him. His mother's worry and love overpowered his feeling of helplessness. He _is_ only fifteen. He's not expected to tackle mountain trolls. He was lucky he survived with a concussion and some scrapes.

"_Oooh,_" George sang, reading the letter over. "Mum's not mad, that's good."

"Probably scared to death," Percy sighed as he tucked the letter away. He'll write her back when he can see properly; his eyes are straining enough as it is. He'll be returning to the infirmary after breakfast so he can get his eyes checked and new glasses made up, courtesy of his head of house.

* * *

_**Okay, this chapter I think is one of my favorites as it was one of the earliest scenes I came up with when I first came up with this whole idea. So I was excited not only getting to write this, but have it cleaned up so it's even better, to now finally posting it.**_

_**I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter. She helped make it 100 times better than I originally had it before.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**~Chapter 14~**

After a few days, talk about what happened on Halloween faded from students' minds, their focus turning to Quidditch. Harry was excited to _finally_ see what it was about, Tom feeling the same. Chatter and bets were being made about who would win. The coming match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry and Tom heard from Ron that the team had been stressing out before as they didn't have a Seeker right away. However, the captain managed to find someone and seemed very proud of his find.

When the day arrived, everyone dressed as warm as they could in the chilly November weather. Colourful banners hung to represent the playing teams, students and staff already starting their chants.

When the teams came out, they watched as they rose in the air, the Quaffle thrown, immediately taken by Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor. The kids had to laugh at when the twins' friend, Lee Jordan, made unnecessary commentary about her, McGonagall scolding him. It was the same whenever he made biased commentary towards Slytherin, getting scolded just as badly. It led to a good laugh though as they watched the players flying around.

The ball was thrown back and forth, the Beaters smacking the Bludger at whoever they felt needed to see it. The usual target for the twins was Slytherin's Seeker, Terrence Higgs. They kept him on his toes and distracted him from finding the Snitch too soon. In return, Slytherin's Beaters would do the same when the opportunity arose.

The match went on for hours, nearly everyone letting out thundering cheers whenever Gryffindor scored. The match was fierce, the players determined. Higgs eventually caught sight of the Snitch as did the other. With a fast dive, both neck in neck, the green-clad teen managed to catch it, earning Slytherin a wonderful win.

"I was really hoping Gryffindor would win," Tom pouted as they left the stadium.

They were currently heading for Hagrid's to relax and hopefully avoid some of the rowdier Slytherins. They invited Susan, Hannah, and Justin to join, but they still had some homework to finish and review. Their housemates wished them luck and offered to help when they got back.

"Same here" Harry sighed.

"Yeah, Matthews is pretty good, though that Higgs guy was really good," Ron said.

"Are you thinking of trying out next year for Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"If I can, but I might need a better broom," Ron sighed.

"What position do you think you would get?" Tom asked.

"Probably Chaser or maybe Keeper. Are any of you going to try out next year?"

"I might give it a try. It looks a little scary with the Bludgers, but if Hufflepuff's Beaters are as good as your brothers, then I shouldn't have to worry," Harry added.

"I guess I could give it a shot as well, but I'm not sure what position I'd want though. Well, except for Beater. I don't think I'm made for that," Tom laughed.

"You never know. I read they have you try for most of the positions to find out what works best," Hermione spoke up.

"What about you, Hermione? Are you going to try?" Tom asked.

She shook her head, "Quidditch is fun but more as a spectator than a player. I've never been a big fan of playing sports."

"Me neither," Neville added, "I mean, I like Quidditch but with how bad I am flying, I don't think they'd want me anywhere _near_ the team."

"You just have to keep practicing," Hermione reassured.

After his fall from the broom, Neville had been rather terrified about getting back on. It had to take quite a bit of coaxing from Madam Hooch, Tom, and Harry to get him to _touch_ one of the brooms let alone mount it. The woman was more mindful of his needs and with the Hufflepuffs showing near-natural skill, she entrusted them to assist more. It made her work easier focusing on those who need it or need a close watch.

Reaching Hagrid's, he let them in, happy whenever they visited. He fixed them up some hot tea and treats. They talked about the game, the kids bringing up of Harry and Tom trying out next year, the half-giant excited to hear.

"Bet yeh'll do real well, Harry. Yeh know yer father was part of Quidditch?"

"He was?"

Hagrid nodded, "James was a Chaser, damn fine one to fer that matter. There be some trophies that should have his name on 'em."

"We'll have to check it out," Harry smiled as he pet Fang.

They talked about different things from classes to mundane things. Hagrid was pleased to see how well the boys were doing. Not only were they _looking_ better but seeing them with so many friends, it made him proud. He knew Harry's parents would be proud were they still here. Tom though was his biggest joy, seeing how happy he looked. He was excited about learning, innocence present than malice or greed.

Halloween eventually came up, mostly by accident but the half-giant was intrigued to hear. He heard about what happened but never really heard the full story, only bits and pieces, mostly from students.

"It's really strange though," Tom started. He nibbled on some treacle fudge, having it almost glue his mouth shut. "Trolls aren't that intelligent. At least, not enough to coordinate an attack, _especially_ at a magical school of all places. If anything, a troll would have been too afraid to attempt it, alone at least. If there had been more than one, then maybe."

"That makes sense, plus the castle would have alerted the headmaster if one forced itself in," Hermione added. "I always found that strange too. And there's the fact that Professor Quirrell said it was in the dungeons but it was where we were. There's no _way_ it could have gotten up from the dungeons without being seen beforehand by someone. And there was no mention of a second, so it had to have been only one."

"What do you mean?" Ron inquired. He fought back a tremor when thinking about that night. For the last few nights, he's woken up from nightmares where his brother was hurt again. Sometimes, they got really bad where he wasn't just hurt…

"Well, someone must have let it in," Tom said pointedly. "The question is, why? Why would someone endanger a bunch of children and teachers?"

"But couldn't it have been Peeves?" Harry asked.

Tom shook his head, nursing his cup. "I read some sections in _Hogwarts: A History_ that talks about Peeves. He's more a nuisance. He's not that dangerous where he could hurt people, children especially. I think it has something to do with the magic in the castle. The only time he ever proved to be a real threat it seems was when a caretaker tried to entrap him. He made the mistake of using the wrong lures that were more dangerous than what people were used to dealing with. No one was hurt but a lot of people were scared and the headmistress at the time had to form a contract with Peeves to settle him down."

"So Peeves _didn't_ let the troll in?" Neville whimpered.

"I don't think so. I mean, I could be wrong and he did, but it seems highly unlikely. Plus, he would have been bragging about it or the Bloody Baron would have gotten him to confess had he done so."

Hagrid felt a chill by the boy's deduction. The staff had a similar discussion not long ago after the incident. More preparations were made to ensure Fluffy was safe as a precaution.

"Well, it couldn't be a teacher. None of 'em would ever _dream_ to hurt a student," Hagrid started. "Not one of 'em would let some troll in."

"But maybe it wasn't a teacher. Maybe it was a student? Either as a really bad prank or they had ill intentions," Hermione theorized.

"I bet it was one of those jerks from Slytherin. If it was a bad prank _or _they planned to hurt someone, it _would_ be one of them," Ron said darkly. Tom couldn't help but shiver by his tone, scooting closer to Harry. "Bet Snape showed them how."

"What? No way, Ron," Hermione gasped. "I know he's not always friendly but he's not cruel. He wouldn't endanger our lives like that. And the other Slytherins wouldn't risk their schooling to do something like this."

"Well, they could," Neville spoke up, earning some stares. "I mean, if it was someone there, they would have to be a lot older. And that's only if they're in Slytherin. Hannah's told me she's heard about there being some mean ones in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, and Fred and George complain about a couple of guys in our house now that I think about it," the redhead sighed.

"Hermione's right though, Professor Snape wouldn't do that. He was busy checkin' on Fluffy anyway…" Hagrid felt the blood drain from him when the words slipped, the children curious about what he meant.

"Fluffy? Is that another dog?" Tom asked, a small tremor in his voice.

"Er… Yeah, got him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. Friendly feller though when you know how to raise him," he explained hoping it'd deter them.

"Oh, okay."

"What kind of dog is he?" Hermione asked.

"Cerberus," he answered before he could stop himself.

"What? But they're really dangerous. Are you sure that's safe?"

"Fluffy's _fine._ That's why the corridor's…" He slapped a hand to his mouth, the children's eyes widening.

"The third corridor? _That's_ why it's barred off?" Ron almost shrieked.

"Why would he be there though?" Neville asked, his voice becoming high.

"Look, why don't yeh kids head on back now? What Fluffy's guardin' has nothing to do with you. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel…"

They were silent, seeing how panicked the man looked as they were ushered out his house and into crisp cool air.

"That was weird," the timid boy commented as they started back to the castle. "What did he mean by all that stuff? And what's a Cerberus?"

"A three-headed dog," Tom and Hermione answered at once.

Hermione continued, "They're a rare magical species native to Greece. They're very destructive and difficult to tame. How Hagrid tamed _Fluffy_ couldn't have been easy."

"There are also mythological stories surrounding them as well," Tom added. "In ancient Greece, there are tales about Cerberus being a guardian to the gates of the Underworld ruled by Hades. Cerberus was also one of the twelve challenges Hercules had to conquer."

"But what about what that thing's guarding? What do you think it is?" Ron wondered.

"A lot of things, so who knows," Harry shrugged.

"What about that bank robbery? I mean, it was months ago but it was pretty nerve-wracking when you think about it," Hermione suggested.

"The one that happened in Diagon Alley?" Tom asked. They had heard bits and pieces about it, but neither he nor Harry paid much attention. Far as they heard, nothing had been stolen… "_Harry?_" His voice had a slight whine as a worrisome thought formed.

"What is it?"

"Remember when Hagrid took us to Diagon Alley? When we went to Gringotts to see our vaults?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Hagrid got that tiny package from that big vault. There was nothing else in it, right?"

"What… You don't think _that's_ what the robber was after?" Harry gasped. They had stopped, standing amongst the crisp grass, ignoring the chill. What they were discussing was far more important than being a little cold.

"What if it is?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

They told her and the others about the trip to the bank, skipping most of the unnecessary details. Instead, they went straight for when they arrived at the strange vault where Hagrid had to pick something up for Dumbledore. It was a little grubby looking package neither of them paid much attention to. But now though…

"Why would Dumbledore hide it in the school though? Isn't that dangerous for the students?" Hermione wondered, pacing back and forth, cupping her chin in thought. "And then there's this Nicolas Flamel. Who could he be? He must be close to Dumbledore but how close?"

"He _must_ have a reason. Hagrid did say Hogwarts was the best place to keep things safe when comparing to Gringotts," Harry said. "Maybe that theft was found out, so it was moved here then moved back after?"

"That could be, but why keep Fluffy in the third corridor then?"

"He's a Cerberus, how would they get him out with a school full of kids?"

"Right…"

As they continued to talk, resuming their walk back to the school, Tom thought about what Hagrid said before shoving them out. Nicolas Flamel, the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Near the end of the month, the next Quidditch match was upon them, Harry and Tom sharing the same excitement and enthusiasm as before if not more. This match was going to be Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. When the date of the match was coming up, they and the rest of their year helped make banners to support their house. Older students decked them out in scarves and hats to help show their team spirit.

Both teams were filled out nicely, the game proving to be drastically different than the previous one. Strategy was clearly important based on how each player moved in the air, zipping around the field. Both Seekers would periodically dive at the field or wherever to find the Snitch.

"Hey, doesn't that look like it?" Harry asked, pointing to something glittering near the field post.

"Excellent eye, Harry," a fourth year grinned. "You gonna try out for Seeker next year? Can't hurt to have a backup or two."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Same here," Tom added, eyes barely leaving the game. He studied the different positions, finding each player's role unique. If Hermione's right and they do have to try out all of the positions, it'll give him a good taste of what he likes or where he's best at.

"Hagrid told me my dad also played Quidditch when he was a student. Chaser I think."

"Wow, really? Are there any trophies?"

"Hagrid said so. We haven't gotten to check it out yet."

Loud cheering exploded when someone made a goal.

"How about after the game? I'd love to see for myself."

"All right, what do you think Tom?"

"Sure."

The match ended with a heart-stopping dive between both Seekers. They found the Snitch and chased after it, weaving through other players that got close. Soon Hufflepuff's Seeker captured the golden ball, holding it high above his head, a wide grin on his face.

"And Hufflepuff wins!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed from the commenter's booth.

Every badger jumped up and down, hugging and laughing at their house's win. Any eagle that was near them, they shook hands with for the good game and good luck in the future ones.

Harry and Tom followed the student, whom they identified as Emily, back to the school, leading them to the trophy room. They explored, neither boy having gotten to see, amazed by the numerous cups, medals, and shields decorating the place. Some were stationary, others mobile. Some were small but important nonetheless, others so big, it had to have either taken possibly four grown men or two Hagrids to carry it if magic wasn't used. Most of them were in protective glass cases, others left in the open, a light coating of dust covering, showing they're regularly cleaned.

"Harry, do you know what house your father was in?" Emily asked.

"I think Gryffindor?" Harry answered unsurely.

It was more overhearing people questioning whether James Potter would be ashamed of his son in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor. It made him upset and start wondering if they would be disappointed. Tom had to reassure him they would be proud no matter what. When asked how he was certain, he simply answered that he just knew.

The girl nodded as they looked around some more, eventually finding the different Quidditch trophies and who won them.

"Here's some pictures," she pointed out. "Oh, and look, your parents were head boy and girl. They must have been really good students. And look here, your mother got a Medal for Magical Merit."

The pair looked, amazed by what they found.

"I never knew what they looked like," Harry whispered, Tom's hand slipping into his.

"You _never_ knew what they looked like?"

Harry shook his head, Tom doing the same, still staring at the old moving photos of a younger James Potter holding a trophy alongside his team. Another picture showed a pretty young girl standing with a group of students to go with their own.

Harry had heard or been told he looked like his father and now he could see why. He was a near spitting image, the difference being the eyes. He inherited those from his mother, grateful that he did. He didn't hate his father's eyes but his mother's were really pretty.

_"__These are my parents,"_ he said, feeling tears burning his eyes, slipping down his face. He felt Tom wiping them, turning to see him in a similar state. More tears fell remembering he wasn't the only one to have lost someone. Tom not only lost his birth parents but lost adoptive ones as well.

"Maybe you could ask Professor Dumbledore for copies? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Emily suggested. She pulled out a handkerchief, letting the boys clean their faces, patting their backs comfortingly.

"You think he would?" Tom asked. They hadn't gotten to speak with the headmaster. Sometimes a brief hello or wave if they happened to pass him in the corridors but nothing else.

"I don't see why not," she smiled. They looked at a few more trophies of interest, the girl showing what a few relatives had gotten over the years before they returned to the common room.

They thought about the idea and figured it really couldn't hurt. The question was how and when to ask. The option didn't come until after Herbology, their last class for the day, minus Astronomy.

"Professor Sprout?" Harry called, he and Tom walking over.

"Yes, Harry? Tom? Is something the matter?"

They shook their heads before he continued, "No, we were just wondering if maybe you could tell us where the headmaster stays or if we can talk to him?"

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked, her protective nature showing.

"It's nothing bad, it was just a question we had," Tom reassured their teacher.

"I don't have class for a little bit, so I can show you the way," she smiled, the boys brightening up.

Helping her put things away; they followed her out of the greenhouse and back to the castle. They followed her down a couple of corridors before they came upon a gargoyle.

"Peanut brittle," the woman said, the gargoyle moving aside.

The boys were astonished when a spiraling staircase rose, the professor encouraging them to follow before the door closed. They did, almost tripping in their excitement.

A knock on the door and they heard the headmaster call them, "Come in, come in."

They did, the aged wizard a little surprised by the boys' appearance but smiled when seeing nothing seemed to be wrong.

"And what do I owe this wonderful visit?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Harry swallowed as he and Tom looked around the room, almost forgetting their reason for being here. When it came back, the boy blushed as he turned to look to the headmaster.

"Er… Well, we saw some pictures in the trophy room, pictures of my parents, and well…er…I was hoping if it was okay if we could have some copies."

"We don't have any pictures of them at all," Tom added.

Sprout's eyes watered hearing this, understanding their request as did Dumbledore who gave them a gentle smile.

"I believe I can have that arranged. Is that all, boys?"

"Yes, sir, sorry if we were bothering you."

"Nonsense, I wasn't that busy," he chuckled. "Before you boys leave, would you like some lemon drops?"

When the tin was held out to them, they each took a piece and popped the sweets into their mouths. A small, lovely trill was heard; eyes following and meeting with a handsome, albeit sickly looking bird. Feathers were starting to fall out, but the plumage that remained gave them an idea of what it must look like when healthy.

"Is that a phoenix?" Tom awed. "You made friends with a _phoenix?_"

"Why yes, Fawkes is a very dear friend of mine," Dumbledore chuckled. He rose from his chair and walked over to his old companion. "You've actually caught him on one of his better days."

"Better days? Is he sick?" Harry wasn't fully familiar with phoenixes. He read a little about them in Tom's book, but that had been months ago.

"He's getting close to…um, um…Burning Day! That's what it is, right?" Tom blurted out, taking a moment to remember. He flushed by how loud he was, looking at the floor, twisting his robes in his hands.

The headmaster smiled as he nodded, "That he is. But he's a stubborn one. Likes to wait until the last second."

This caused a few snickers, the wizard smiling at their innocence.

"I must ask, how do you know about phoenixes? Most children don't learn about them unless they take Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh, I've got this great book that talks about magical creatures. It's kind of like the school book, but it has things in them our books don't."

"Oh? That's quite fascinating."

"It is," Harry nodded, "Tom's vault looked to have a lot of really neat books."

"But I only took a couple that looked interesting and was recommended."

"Books do hold a vast fortune of knowledge, remember that boys."

Before the professor guided them out, the headmaster let the boys gently pet Fawkes, the phoenix leaning down and nuzzling into their small hands. He playfully nipped them and sang some more before needing to catch some sleep.

As they left and were back in the corridor, the boys aiming to head to the library to work on some homework, they gave their professor apologetic looks.

"We're sorry we didn't ask. We just figured the pictures technically belonged to the school. We figured we should ask the headmaster," Harry apologized.

"That's quite all right, boys. I understand," she smiled gently. "Lily and James were a special pair. Lily for her kindness. James for his loyalty."

"So they were really popular?" Tom wondered.

"In some things they did. Others, not so much. James Potter was quite a mischievous one in his youth, him and his friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, they often enjoyed pulling pranks. Some of it was funny when you think about it, others sadly not so much."

"Kind of like when Ron's brothers get out of hand?"

"Very close, _they_ have a bit more reservation of who they prank than James and his Marauders did."

"That's what they called themselves?"

She nodded, sharing a few other things before suggesting they talk to McGonagall to learn more as they were her lions.

"What about my mother?"

"Lily was a very sweet and gentle girl, something you seemed to have inherited."

Harry smiled at this, Tom smiling as well.

"I know Professor Flitwick was quite fond of her, he and Professor Slughorn when he used to teach."

"Could Professor Flitwick have stories about her?"

"He might, she was very talented in Charms and loved learning more. He took her on as an apprentice for a short while."

"That's really cool."

"I kind of wish I knew more about mine," the older boy whispered, his smile fading.

"I wish they had been students here so I could have stories to share. Given how sweet you are, Tom, I bet your parents were kind folk," the professor sighed sadly.

"I think they had to be if Harry's parents were willing to adopt me."

"I'm sure too," Harry reassured, taking his hand into his.

They bid the professor goodbye as she left for the greenhouses, the boys returning to the common room.

"Harry?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think someday we can try and look for who my parents were?"

"Sure, I want to know who they were to. It isn't fair only _I_ get to know about my parents. You deserve to know about yours too."

Tom smiled, comforted by those words, his grip tightening. "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

_**I apologize that it took a few days to update given how fast I had been doing so. Things came up that delayed me. Plus, I've been struggling trying to start the sequel given how much attention this has gotten, so that hasn't been helping me.**_

_**Other than that, I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**~Chapter 15~**

As November concluded and December arrived, the weather changed where snow began falling regularly. Within a couple of weeks, the castle and its grounds were covered with several feet of fresh snow. The lake was almost entirely frozen yet remained strangely beautiful when looked at in the morning light.

Between classes and homework, students would entertain themselves outside. Snowballs would be thrown, snow angels made, sculptures crafted, and much more. The Weasley twins got into trouble for bewitching some snowballs and having them pelt the back of Quirrell's head. As the weather got harsher, owls came less often. Those living directly in the owlery would visit their owners with little issue. Any that did fly in with letters or packages had to take a few days to recover before they could safely fly again.

The interior of the castle grew chillier, only a handful of spots kept pleasantly warm due to roaring fires. Out of all the places, the dungeons and basement were especially cold, the former in particular. Students could see their breaths and would try and huddle as close as they could to their cauldrons without getting burned or messing up their potions.

Students were also becoming excited, some more than others. It wasn't long before the holidays started. Many talked about going home or what they would be doing if they chose to stay at the castle. Harry and Tom learned Ron and his brothers would be staying at Hogwarts. Their parents and little sister were going to Romania to visit Charlie for the holidays. Hermione and Neville were returning home to visit their families. It was also the same for nearly everyone in Hufflepuff. Some had asked the two if they were returning home which they all too eager replied they weren't. What point was there returning to the Dursleys? All they would end up doing is probably chores outside in freezing temperatures or get locked in the cupboard while Dudley gets tons of gifts. This was their first Christmas and they're not about to let them ruin it.

Word seemed to spread, Malfoy finding out they weren't going home and would tease them about it.

"It must be rather sad not to be wanted," the blond sneered.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, biting back a groan.

"What makes spending time in an old, cold castle better than going home? To boring there?"

"It's none of your business," Tom answered, tugging Harry along. "Come on."

"I'm talking to you!" Malfoy shouted, drawing his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you're not planning on attacking another student?" a prefect from Ravenclaw asked. He overheard the shout and came to investigate, spotting the tension between the boys.

"N-no," he murmured, putting his wand away.

"Good, consider that a warning. Next time I catch you, I'll report this to Professor Snape."

The blond paled slightly before scowling, storming away. The two boys thanked the student who bid them farewell and hurried for the Great Hall. They overheard it was being decorated and they wanted to see. On the way, they spotted Hagrid carrying a large tree, three small lions following. Two of those lions were currently fighting.

"They fight a lot," Tom said as they got closer. "What's going on?"

"It's Ron. He got into a fight with Malfoy," Hermione huffed. "Professor Snape caught it and took points off."

"The git was insulting my family! He had no right!" Ron snapped.

"I don't agree that you should have fought him, but I understand why," Harry sighed. "Malfoy tried to hex us but he got caught by a prefect."

"_Please_ tell me it was Percy or Monica."

"No, some guy from Ravenclaw."

"Damn."

They followed Hagrid, talking about the incident a little more before all thought left when seeing the Great Hall. It was magnificent looking. They spotted McGonagall and Flitwick decorating some of the trees and wherever else needed their touch. The Charms professor spotted them and told Hagrid where to put the tree.

While the gamekeeper did that, the children gazed around the room, awed by the sight. All around the Great Hall were festoons of holly and mistletoe hanging on the walls. There were no less than twelve towering Christmas trees standing around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. The enchanted ceiling had been spelled to gently snow, giving the room a peaceful and true Christmas-y look.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked when he came back.

"Just one," Hermione answered. She watched with amusement by the enamored looks Ron and Tom shared when their tiny professor produced golden bubbles from his wand. The bubbles trailed around the branches of the new tree, making it quite pretty.

They talked and explored the room some more, mindful not to get in anyone's way or trip over any boxes of decorations that had been summoned. Tom wandered closer to Flitwick, asking him about what kind of spells he was using. The professor was more than eager to show him and with a few tries, the boy was producing similar bubbles. Harry and the others joined and tried, Neville managing to produce a couple that didn't burst or explode in his face. McGonagall decided to treat them with a few transfiguration spells, turning fallen needles into icicles and tinsel.

This went on until it was just about lunch, the five talked for a little longer before they would have to go to their tables. They were mostly talking about plans they had for the holidays, one plan especially important.

"You're going to keep researching Flamel, right?" Hermione whispered.

After the incident at Hagrid's, Tom suggested to Harry about looking Flamel up. The boy was confident he heard the name before and thinking about it too, Harry felt the same. Hermione found out when spotting them pouring over books that had little to nothing with schoolwork and found herself drawn in. Ron and Neville got roped in when they made the mistake of getting to close and curious about what their friends were up to.

"Hey, Tom? Why are you so interested in looking him up?" Neville asked.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure," the boy admitted quietly. "I like learning about new things and if he's friends with the headmaster, then he might have done something great. From what we've found so far, Professor Dumbledore has done a lot of great things and most people listed have as well."

"What would you do if we find him?" Ron asked.

"Curiosity would be sated," the boy joked, "but if he did something really cool, if it isn't really dangerous, it might be fun to learn more."

"You _always_ think learning things are fun," the redhead teased.

"Learning _can_ be fun!" Hermione pouted, Tom sharing a similar look.

They talked some more, the witch revealing she had already taken out some books she's allowed to take home to research and for some light reading. Ron made a face at the last part. Neville would try and look through some of the books in his grandmother's library and if he found something, he would try and write it down or bring the book if he's allowed. Tom silently wished he had a way to go to Gringotts and look through his vault, but without a guardian, he was stuck in school.

"But where else can we look though?" Ron spoke up. "We've gone through hundreds of books already."

"Maybe we should start branching into different _kinds_ of books," Tom suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we can't find him in any of the books that talk about famous modern wizards, then let's start looking into fields he _could_ be famous for. Those books don't always list people or they go under pseudo names."

"That's actually quite brilliant, Tom!" Hermione beamed.

"Thanks," he smiled in return.

He felt Harry take his hand, looking at him with the same smile, noticing him gesturing that their house was arriving. They waved their friends farewell as they joined them, talking about what they would be doing over the holidays. Some of the older students suggested things for those staying what they could do for fun.

* * *

**_***0***_**

* * *

The holidays officially starting, Harry and Tom would say hello to their housemates before taking off to meet with Ron. Not only was this going to be their first real vacation, but one they can spend with friends! With that in mind, research was put on hold so they can enjoy themselves.

Any chance they could spend together; they would be exploring and playing outside, the twins sometimes joining. The two Hufflepuffs were happy to have them around, having gotten to interact with them only a handful of times. While they were energetic and loved pranking, they were also really friendly and felt safe to be around. They showed them how to bewitch snowballs to aid in snowball fights amongst each other or for Fang to chase when going down to Hagrid's. The gamekeeper would give them steaming cups of hot tea to warm themselves up if they did.

Once they had to go inside to eat or warm up properly, Harry and Tom would be huddled in the common room. A plate of different snacks would be laid out along with a toasting fork, curtesy of their head of house.

If they weren't warming up and eating snacks, the three would gather in a comfortable spot and play board games. Tom had remembered his wizard's chessboard, Ron was excited that he not only had one but could teach them how to play. Tom was catching on relatively quickly, Harry not so much. Neither had expected the pieces to come to life, the older boy grateful he _had_ forgotten until now. Who knows what the Dursleys would have done if they caught them playing or heard the pieces move and talk.

Being only the start of their vacation, they were having a blast and doubted it could get any better. On Christmas Eve, Harry and Tom were excited, the younger boy more so. He knew Tom wasn't expecting gifts and he will be half right. He couldn't _wait_ to see his face. He made sure to slip out carefully without waking his friend and pulled out various presents he got, arranging them on the bed. When he finished, he slipped back in and unable to resist, pulled the other boy closer, hugging him, the smile never leaving his face.

A hand suddenly shook them, the boys waking up from their comfortable positions in bed. They wearily looked up at the face of a third year who also stayed behind.

"Hey, guys, Happy Christmas," he smiled brightly.

"Happy Christmas, Adrian," Tom yawned as they sat up.

"Happy Christmas."

A couple of blinks to wake up more and Tom felt his mouth drop. At the foot of Harry's bed was a pile of wrapped gifts. A similar pile sat on his.

"We…these…they're _presents!_ We have presents!" he sputtered, passing a package to Harry as it had his name.

"What did you guys expect?" the boy, Adrian, smiled awkwardly. He was not expecting this kind of reaction from them. He hadn't gotten to interact with them a lot, finding them a little odd but nice nonetheless. "I'll see you guys later, got presents to open myself. I wanted to make sure you didn't sleep the whole day away."

They thanked him as he left, both still admiring the wrapped packages. After a few minutes, they began to go through what they had gotten. The first one Harry opened was from Hagrid, a wooden flute. Curious, he blew lightly into it, sounding like an owl. Tom unwrapped one from Hagrid as well, revealing a carving of a wooden snake. The boy was beaming, setting it on his nightstand alongside his toy. Another gift was addressed to both of them, coming from Neville. A note was attached, the boys reading it:

* * *

_Happy Christmas Harry & Tom,_

_Hope your holidays are going great. I asked Gran if she can help me make you something. They're apple strudels. They're one of my favorites and I hope you'll enjoy them as well._

* * *

Tom's eyes lit up, already opening the tin and took a bite, the flavor melting happily in his mouth. Harry did the same, smiling brightly. Fishing through more, Tom's hand shook as he picked up a messily wrapped package.

"Harry, when did you…"

He was grinning when his gift was found, "When we were shopping with Hagrid for our school things."

As curious as he was on _how_ his friend snuck a gift in without his knowing and keeping it hidden for so long, Tom hurriedly unwrapped it. He was wide-eyed when seeing the cover read, _The Hobbit._

"This is amazing, I love it!" Tom threw his arms around the other, almost knocking themselves off the bed. Pulling away, he returned to his pile, fishing through, finding a few books he's been wishing to re-read. The library has been fun exploring and reading what it has, but he missed reading some of the Muggle books.

Going through more, they each found a present from Hermione consisting of chocolate frogs, though she did throw in an interesting book for Tom. It was a history book about Norse mythology since he had shown interest involving gods and mythology.

"What's this?" Harry wondered as he picked up a lumpy package. Tom had one as well that looked very similar.

"I don't know."

Deciding no harm could be done, they hurriedly tore the paper apart, finding two hand-knitted jumpers. Harry's was emerald green while Tom's was a deep sapphire blue, complimenting alongside his friend's. Tucked in both were large boxes of homemade fudge and cards.

"Mrs. Weasley? Ron's mother?" Tom re-read the card that wished them well.

"It's still really nice," Harry said as they examined the jumpers, trying them on. They were really warm and soft, fitting perfectly. So much nicer than those nasty old ones Petunia Dursley tried to force them to wear that time.

"We'll have to thank her," Tom smiled as they tried some of the fudge, finding them delicious.

Going through the mess of paper and gifts, Tom spotted something on Harry's bed and passed it to him. Like the jumpers, it was squishy, wondering if it was another piece of clothing. Harry thought the same as he tore it open. Something fluid and silvery grey slithered down onto the bed in gleaming folds.

"What is it?"

"A cloak I think?"

"There's a note."

Tom picked it up and handed to his friend, the boy reading it out loud:

* * *

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A very Happy Christmas to you._

* * *

"No name," Harry mused as he examined the cloak. This belonged to his father? Why wasn't it in the vaults then? Was someone borrowing it and if so, why?

"Your dad owned this?" Tom awed. He started to reach out and touch it but stopped, giving Harry a worried look. The other understood and held it out for him to hold. "It's really soft."

"Yeah, I wonder what's special about it though besides belonging to my dad."

"Maybe it was a family heirloom? You know, like how some families pass down old trinkets or jewelry? This cloak could be the same."

"You think so?"

"It could be… You should try it on. I bet you would look great."

"Okay then."

Climbing off the bed without knocking anything over, Harry took the cloak and unfolded it. He let it flutter as he shook it a couple of times before wrapping himself up in it. A gasp almost made him drop it.

"Harry!"

He looked over, seeing Tom look both horrified and amazed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're just a head!"

"What?"

He looked down and sure enough, his body was missing. Running over to one of the full-length mirrors, he was in a state of shock that he was nothing more than a head. Curious, he threw the rest over himself, finding his whole body now missing. All he could see was Tom's reflection, the boy looking a little panicked.

"Harry?"

"I'm still here," he reassured, taking it off. He hurried over, placing a hand over the other's arm to add further confirmation.

"I know, it was just startling to see you vanish like that," Tom said, his voice softening. "What kind of cloak does that though?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask Ron? Or one of the teachers?"

Tom nodded, eyeing the cloak with a little wariness. Something like that would certainly be useful. They could probably get away with a lot more back at the Dursleys if they needed to hide or sneak away.

"What are you going to do with it right now?"

"I'll keep it in my trunk. It'll be safer. I like Fred and George but I have a feeling they would want to borrow this for their pranks if I brought it with us."

"Good call."

"Let's go have some breakfast."

Nodding, they got dressed, making sure to put the sweaters back on. They simply were too nice to ignore. The treats they received were closed up and stored in their trunks for safekeeping. They quickly made their way for the Great Hall, finding the long tables had been replaced with a single one. They wondered if it had been done because of how few stayed behind.

"Harry! Tom!" Ron called, waving them over. He was dressed in a maroon jumper though he didn't seem too pleased. "Mum sent you jumpers?"

"She did, but why?" Tom asked as they sat with him.

"I _kind of_ told her that you guys might not have been getting anything for Christmas."

"You didn't have to," Harry said, touched by his friend's gesture.

"She'd kill me if I didn't," Ron joked. "I just wish she'd remember I don't like maroon."

"But it looks nice though," Tom complimented.

The boy blushed to the point his ears were red, grumbling something as he shoved some food into his mouth.

"Happy Christmas!" twin voices cheered.

"Hey look, they got Weasley jumpers, too!"

Fred and George wore blue ones though not as deep as Tom's with a bright yellow F and G on their chests.

"Your jumpers are really nice," Fred commented as he studied them. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." Yet despite that comment, he wore a big grin on his face, as if proud of this.

"Huh, neither of you has a letter on your jumpers," George observed with a smirk. "I suppose Mum thinks you two don't forget your names. But we're not stupid…we know we're called Gred and Forge."

This earned quite a few laughs and chuckles as they sat down across the three. Percy joined, fixing his jumper, shooting the twins a halfhearted glare.

"They forced it on him and pinned his arms to drag him off," Ron whispered with a snicker, causing the other two to snicker.

Between eating, they talked about what they had gotten, Harry saving the strange cloak until later. With so many people around, he was worried about the wrong person hearing and tries to take it despite being safe in their dorm.

"Hey, Tom, didn't you say that your birthday's in a few days?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's the last day of December…"

That was another thing Tom found himself looking forward to. He'll get to spend his birthday peacefully in the castle than cowering or doing awful chores. A small part of him wondered if Harry had something planned but even if he didn't, just being here in Hogwarts was enough. The only thing to dampen his mood was the knowledge that he'll be the only one to enjoy this. They'll be spending Harry's birthday back at Privet Drive, something neither looked forward to. Those thoughts were pushed from his mind though as they explored and played after grabbing their winter gear. The library was closed so they couldn't do any research not that it really sat on their minds. They were simply too excited about having fun. Later, when it was deemed safe, Harry told Ron about the strange cloak, the redhead sputtering.

"That's an invisibility cloak!"

"That's what it's called?" Tom blinked.

"Yeah, they're really rare and valuable because of what they do. You said your dad owned it, right?"

"That's what the note said."

"It must be one of the better ones then. Some of the others I heard usually wear off after a few years. Cheap spells and often cheap material making them."

"But Harry's looks to be in really good shape, like brand new."

"That's why I think it's one of the better-made ones. But it doesn't matter though. It's cool that you got something that belonged to your dad at all."

"Yeah, though it's still strange. I can't help but wonder why it wasn't returned to my parents' vaults or the family one."

"Given what it can do, they probably were borrowing it for something."

"I suppose…"

They eventually dropped the subject and chose to mess around some more, playing games outside or inside. When it was time for dinner, neither Harry nor Tom expected to see such a wonderful Christmas dinner. There were a hundred fat turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy, and cranberry sauce. The sight made their mouths water, eager to try everything if they can. They noticed stacks of things called wizard crackers. They were piles going down every few feet of the table. They were completely different from the Muggle variety, the pair playing with them when shown. The booming noises that came from them made them jump, Tom whimpering but when seeing the prizes inside, his fears were quickly forgotten.

Dumbledore noted the child's first reaction, recalling him having the same among other Muggle-borns born during his original youth. While he hadn't _personally_ endured their terrors, he pitied the children, even Tom who had to suffer in fear of being bombed or having their homes raided by strangers. He was glad that horrible war had ended just as he stopped Grindelwald. He only wished _both_ could have been stopped so much sooner.

_"__At least it appears he's less frightened,"_ the aged wizard mused as he watched the boys play some more in between eating.

Once dinner concluded, desserts were served in the form of flaming Christmas pudding. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice.

Harry and Tom watched in a mix of amusement and shock as Hagrid grew redder and redder as he called for more wine. Then without warning, he kissed McGonagall on the cheek who in turn was giggling and blushing, her top hat lopsided.

Eventually, the boys among others felt full and were becoming quite sleepy. They got up and followed their house back to the basement. They carried in their arms their prizes that came from the wizard crackers. They couldn't believe what they got or how they could fit so many even with magic. Several of the white mice that had come out of the crackers had vanished as well. They suspected they'll likely become a certain cat's dinner if her belly hasn't already been filled judging the way Filch spoiled her with shredded bits of turkey and roast.

The following day was very similar to yesterday, consisting of more outdoor and indoor games. Meeting where it would be warm, Tom and Ron would play wizard's chess, the older boy improving. Percy would help whenever he happened to pass by. Harry though would continue to lose spectacularly against both of them despite the older redhead's advice. Tom promised to help him improve however which relieved him.

By the end of the day, they were once again full and sleepy from delicious food and treats. Content smiles graced their faces as they cuddled close. This was the best Christmas they could ever have asked for, partly wishing it would never end.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

In the next couple of days, Tom pushed his friends to return to the library and _try_ and do some research. Ron complained but eventually submitted. Harry hardly put up a fight knowing his friend too well. They currently sat curled by a comfortable fire in the library, stacks of books circling them. Ron had a pile of charms books, flipping through them for any indication of Flamel's name. Harry had a pile of transfiguration books to sort through. For Tom, he had a pile of potion books, including some older looking ones they were allowed to read. They couldn't get to the restricted section without a teacher's note or being much older. Harry suggested using his cloak but Tom felt and voiced that it was a bad idea. He told him that the books could have wards or spells. Ron had to agree, saying there are things such as cursed books, listing a few that made them shiver.

On the thirtieth of December, they finally made a breakthrough. Tom was almost yelling with excitement by how he bounced in his seat.

"He's an _alchemist!_" he exclaimed. He shoved the book to their faces, pointing to the section. "And _that's_ why his name's familiar. He was mentioned on the chocolate frog card about Professor Dumbledore!"

"That's right, he was!" Harry laughed. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Same," the other laughed as well.

Turning back to the book, they read some more.

"The philosopher's stone?" Ron awed as he re-read the lines. "Turns things into gold and the elixir of life? I wouldn't mind getting extra gold. Could really help my family."

"But what about the elixir though?" Harry wondered. "I don't know if I'd want to live forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it'd be pretty lonely unless you drank it with someone you're really close with."

Tom had to agree. It would only make the most sense. He didn't think he'd bring himself to drink it unless Harry was willing to drink it alongside him. And he knew Harry well enough to know he wouldn't drink it unless he did as well.

"Well, at least it explains why we couldn't find him right away," Ron coughed. "I mean, he's not really _modern_ if he's _this_ old."

"Yeah, that means he must have taken it, his wife too. I wonder why?"

"Maybe to test it? Or maybe they had a reason to live forever?"

Tom hummed in thought, snuggling closer to Harry.

At least they found out who Flamel is, though the idea of the philosopher's stone and thoughts about the Cerberus hung in Tom's thoughts. Could _that_ be what's hidden in school? What if it's still hidden here? Who would be after it? Why wasn't it with the Flamels or stored in _their_ vault if that hadn't been theirs, to begin with? Just how close was Dumbledore with them to share it?

When it was finally time for bed, he let the thoughts drift away as he snuggled close to Harry. In a few hours, it'll be midnight, the start of his birthday and he'll be twelve. He gave a small noise when Harry gently shook him, showing him the time. Five minutes before midnight. He gave him a sleepy thanks, having not wanted to miss their tradition no matter how much he'd prefer to go back to sleep.

"You excited? About turning twelve soon?" Harry asked, his voice sleepy.

"It's weird. I'll be older but I don't know if I'll change that much," Tom answered, fighting back a yawn.

They watched the hands ticking away, the time finally landing at midnight.

"Happy Birthday, Tom."

"Thank you, Harry."

With that, they fell back to sleep, smiles on their faces. The next time they woke up, they found a pile of presents on Tom's bed. The boy was stunned. Not only did he get presents for Christmas, but his _birthday_ too? Tears filled his eyes, chest tight as he tried not to cry. It was hard to believe it was real. Tom was tempted but also scared to pinch himself to find out if this was a dream or not. He gingerly picked up a parcel and sure enough, it was from Harry.

"You got presents for my birthday too?"

"Of course, you deserve it," Harry smiled.

"But I…I never got you anything for Christmas and I won't be able to get you anything for your birthday." It suddenly dawned on him, his joy already fading.

Harry pulled him into a strong hug, the other almost dropping the gift. "You being happy _is_ a present. It always is."

Tom felt his chest tighten at this, unable to stop the flood of tears he was fighting so hard against.

"You jerk, you're making me cry," he laughed, wiping at his eyes.

As he dried his eyes, Harry was smiling at how red his eyes became. This was one of those times he loved seeing his friend's eyes like this. He was happy and felt safe rather than scared or angry. He definitely preferred this Tom.

He watched excitedly as the other sat on his bed across from him, tearing the paper off. Inside was one of _The Lord of the Rings _books, the smile widening, eyes sparkling. Tom glanced at the other rectangular objects and already had an idea of what they were, going straight for them. In a couple of minutes, he unwrapped them all plus a couple of books that took him off guard.

"Percy helped me with those. It was one of the times you and Ron were playing wizard's chess and really got into it. I asked him about that owl order and how it works. He was more than happy to help me while you were distracted."

Tom was in awe and became determined to find a way to thank Harry for these wonderful gifts.

The first new book he unwrapped looked to be an intricate book about old magic. He briefly flipped through it and found various spells he could someday learn. A lot of them though were about using runes, something he knows little to nothing about. He'll have to try and see if he can pick up a book and will _certainly_ take the class the moment they can.

The second book was one that listed all the known species of snakes, magical and otherwise. Tom was amazed, having read bits and pieces in his creature book and their school book but now he had a _whole_ book about his favorite animal!

Finding another box-like gift, but shaped differently, he excitedly unwrapped it, almost expecting another book. He broke out laughing when it was a box of chocolates with all his favorite flavors.

Eyes falling on the other gifts, Harry already admitting he hadn't gotten them, curious about their origin as well. That in mind, Tom went about opening them, one revealed to be a cake with a birthday card taped to the box. It was from Ron's mother wishing Tom a happy birthday.

"Ron must have told her," Harry awed as they examined it.

"Then it would be right to share it with him and his brothers," Tom smiled as he set it aside. Who knew having friends could be so wonderful?

Going through more gifts, Tom was amazed by the different sweets and small toys he got from different friends. Among the more memorable ones was the chemistry set Justin had sent, revealing not only his knowledge of his birthday but remembered how they talked about the subject. Hermione sent some books like the epic poem, _The Odyssey,_ and classics like _Hamlet._ Neville sent a game called Snitch Snatcher. Tom got very excited to learn how to play it. Hagrid had also sent another present that contained a tin of treacle fudge.

Sorting through and deciding what to do, they got dressed, Tom carefully carrying the box the cake was in with them. It took a while to avoid it getting splattered, Peeves shooting by a few times and made weird comments about them they missed. When they reached the Great Hall, they found the Weasleys, all four smiling as they greeted them.

"Happy Birthday, Tom," Percy greeted, noticing the box. "You haven't eaten it yet?"

Tom shook his head, "I wanted to share it with you, Ron, Fred, and George."

"That's really nice of you," the teen smiled, patting him on the head.

The small group found a relatively private spot on the long table so they could celebrate without interruption. The twins made themselves fools singing, _"Happy Birthday,"_ which only made the boy laugh and clap at their performance.

"This is amazing!" Tom laughed, unaware of how loud he had gotten.

Others looked, the older Weasleys surprised by his enthusiasm over a birthday. It was like this was his first one. It was a little confusing but pushed it from their minds for the boy's sake. It _was_ his birthday after all. They didn't want to ruin it for him by asking questions or something that could upset him.

Severus eyed them from afar, surprised just how childish the boy really could be. It was like Riddle was two different people. There was the budding megalomaniac he saw in the memories, then there was _this_ child who couldn't stop smiling and laughing at silly things. The boy was making it difficult to read him, to know whether he's a danger or not. It hasn't helped that he hadn't been able to have a chance to read his thoughts more and discover whether or not he's a danger to the school, to the wizarding community. He _swore_ the brat was purposely avoiding getting in trouble, ensuring Potter evaded it as well.

_"__If __**only**__ he were in my house,"_ he grumbled internally. If he was, then he would have made better excuses to isolate Riddle and look into his mind more thoroughly. Then he would be able to know whether or not this was some elaborate trap he was making. He fooled the staff once; it wouldn't be surprising for him to try and pull it off again.

As breakfast concluded, the cake long gone, the younger boys spent most of the day playing games. Tom got his new Snitch Snatcher and Ron showed him how it's played in between rounds of wizard's chess. Percy, having shown a fondness for the badgers would drop in and offer advice or play a game or two. He quietly admitted to Tom that he also has trouble beating Ron as well.

For lunch, as they returned to the Great Hall, a handful of teachers and students who passed them wished Tom a happy birthday. While nice, it wasn't the same as what he got from Harry and the Weasleys.

Dinner was much the same albeit they were mildly surprised to see some tasty cupcakes littered in crunchy sprinkles for dessert. The twins wore big grins, some suspecting they had something to do with it as even the teachers had the same treats than what they normally had. Tom made sure to thank them after before they had to return to the common room. They wished him another happy birthday, Tom beaming.

"I never thought a birthday could be so amazing!" the older boy grinned. "Thank you, Harry."

"But I just got you books and chocolate," Harry laughed.

"So? You made it a great start," Tom answered, still grinning.

Harry smiled as they got cleaned and dressed for bed, facing each other and talking some more before sleep finally laid claim. As his eyes began to shut, the other fighting a little to remain awake a little longer, Harry felt this really was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**_This was another chapter I was rather excited about writing. To have something more wholesome than any real drama or other craziness that often befalls these guys._**

**_I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter._**


	17. Chapter 16

**~Chapter 16~**

School was back in session, students who had gone away for the holidays had since returned. Harry, Tom, and Ron would talk to their friends whenever possible. They thanked those who sent gifts and sharing what they did over the holidays.

"You _found_ Nicolas Flame?" Hermione gasped.

She and the guys were outside in the fresh snow, feeling it was safest to talk. Susan and some of the other Hufflepuffs were inside where it was warmer.

The three nodded, Tom the first to speak, "Yeah, he's an alchemist. He's also over six hundred years old."

"_What?_" both gaped.

"It's true. It was in this old book Tom found," Ron explained.

"Did it say anything about him? Anything interesting?" the girl asked.

"Well, his greatest achievement was making the philosopher's stone," Harry answered, recalling the text.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"It's a stone he made that turns metal into gold and elixirs that can make the drinker live forever."

"That's _fascinating._ Do you think that's what Fluffy's guarding?" Hermione wondered.

"It makes sense. I just hope it's out of the school," Harry stated, throwing his arms behind his head. "I mean, if someone _really_ wants it, they're not going to stop. If they can break into Gringotts and get out without getting trapped or lost, who's to say they can't try and break into Hogwarts?"

"But the wards are really powerful. If someone intended to bring harm to us, the school's magic would protect all of us. And there's Professor Dumbledore as well. He wouldn't let anything happen to us," the witch reasoned.

"You are right about that," Tom agreed, "but you have to wonder why he would bring it here in the first place. Even if the school _is_ impenetrable, it's still risky. Over the summer it would make sense, but not while there are students here."

Hermione huffed a bit but relented arguing against him. Sadly Tom did make some good points and it made her worried. Hopefully, Harry's wish that the stone is out of the school is true.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Within a couple of weeks, it was the next Quidditch match. Everyone was currently chattering animatedly about it. It would be Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The knowledge alone made the idea of cheering a little awkward amongst the friends but it was quickly forgotten when the game started. They cheered and screamed for the different players, no care who they were cheering for.

Ron let out a grunt when something hit him on the back of the head. He turned and found it was Malfoy and his gang.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he growled, the others turning to see who he was talking to.

"Sorry, didn't see you," the blond sneered.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy," Tom said, shooting him a glare.

"What are you going to do about it, Riddle?"

"Just let us enjoy the game," Hermione said as Harry grabbed Ron's arm to stop him from lunging at the blond.

"And what's so special about it?"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't care, it's not your house playing," Ron grumbled.

"It's really pathetic how Gryffindor even _chooses_ their team," Malfoy drawled. "They seem to pick the worthless ones, like your brothers with your family so poor. Or Matthews, having a squib for a sister."

_"__Squib?"_ Harry blinked momentarily before shaking it from his head. "Who cares how they pick their teams? I think they're brilliant just like the guys for Hufflepuff."

"You're saying that because Weasel's here."

"No, because it's the truth," Tom stated. "So is Ravenclaw. And Slytherin would be better if they didn't cheat so much."

Malfoy flushed angrily, grabbing the front of Tom's robes, causing him to yelp.

"What did you say?"

"Let him go!"

Harry grabbed Tom, pulling him back, causing them to tumble, landing in a pile with Hermione. Ron dove at the blond, the pair swinging at each other. Crabbe and Goyle joined, ganging on the redhead before some boys from Gryffindor came to his aid. Even Justin and Wayne dove into the pile when seeing one of their own nearly struck.

"Break it up!" Percy's voice shouted suddenly, forcing the boys apart. "What's going on here?"

"Malfoy tried to hit Tom!" Ron growled, rubbing his jaw where he had been hit.

"We saw, he grabbed his robes and yanked him," Wayne defended.

"And Crabbe and Goyle ganged up, it wasn't fair!" Seamus added.

"It's still against the rules to fight," Percy stated. "I'm going to have to report this to Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape about this."

"Why me?" Malfoy nearly shrieked.

"If you are innocent, then you would want to share _your_ side of the story, wouldn't you?" the older redhead pointed out.

The blond huffed, storming off despite the other's shouting to come back, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"Git," Ron grumbled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Percy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ron, I'm serious, I _am_ going to have to report this. This is what, the third fight you've gotten into with someone in Slytherin?"

Ron flushed, turning away with a mix of anger and shame.

"He starts them though."

"And you could not add to it."

The rest of the match was ignored as the redhead stormed off, his friends running after him. They ignored the questions sent their way, their focus being their friend.

"Ron!" Harry called, catching up to him. "It'll work out."

"No it won't, Mum's going to get mad that I was fighting and Percy isn't even trying to defend me."

"Ron, he can't pull favoritism," Hermione tried to reason.

"Snape does! And so do some of the other teachers, so why not?" he snapped. "And he _knows_ Malfoy's a git, so why get _all_ of us in trouble?"

"We'll tell the teachers what happened. I'm sure Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout will listen even if Snape doesn't," Tom reassured. It hurt to see his friend so upset and what hurt worse was that the redhead was right. While some of the teachers were neutral, a lot of them were biased even if they don't mean it.

Ron still wasn't entirely convinced, his friends dragging him off someplace to help him blow off some steam.

* * *

**_***0***_**

* * *

In a few hours, they were collected by Percy and Gabriel to see the teachers about the fight. Ron's mood soured, refusing to look at his brother, the teen hiding the hurt to see his little brother so upset. When they arrived and were seated, Snape already was sneering at the group.

"Starting fights again, Mr. Weasley?" he asked, folding his hands.

Ron shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Sir, Ron wouldn't have fought if Malfoy hadn't grabbed Tom's robes," Hermione defended.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Miss Granger."

"Severus, that's enough," Sprout scolded, "they're here to tell us what happened. Start from the beginning, Miss Granger."

She would have tried Ron but had learned that he often said things he may not mean when distressed. At least, that's what his head of house has told her whenever they talked about their charges.

Hermione nodded and told them about the game and Malfoy kicking or poking Ron, she hadn't seen. She explained how he taunted them, making fun of the Gryffindor team, namely Ron's brothers and the new Seeker, Matthews. She finished it up with their response and Malfoy's reaction to what Tom said. The boy in question confirmed, having some regret for his words but had gotten sick of the blond acting so mean.

"From the sounds of it, Mr. Weasley's assault, while not appropriate, was a reasonable one," McGonagall said, taking in what she's heard. "Mr. Riddle, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, you're free to leave."

"Is Ron in trouble?" Harry asked warily as they got up.

"Sadly he _did_ break the rules, but given what transpired, his punishment will be fair."

The redhead still didn't look too happy but seeing his head of house not giving him the evil eye made him feel a little better. Snape though looked livid, though seemed directed more at Malfoy than himself. He also noticed the man giving Harry and Tom, the latter especially, a nasty look.

Gabriel led them out, giving them a reassuring look, "Don't worry; strict as she is, Professor McGonagall is fair. He'll probably get some lines and maybe a firm talk about fighting and different ways to sort things out than with fists and spells."

"If I hadn't said anything, he wouldn't be in trouble at all," Tom murmured.

"You made a good point though," Neville spoke up. "Slytherin team often gets in trouble with fouls."

"Flint isn't the fairest player."

"The only ones that seem to be are Pucey and Higgs."

"Because they are, it's a shame. They're good guys even if they don't always act it."

"Gabriel?" Harry started, "Do you know what happened with the match? We missed how it ended."

"Gryffindor won."

"That should make Ron feel better."

The following day, the badgers met with their friends during break and talked, Ron's mood a little better. He did have to write some lines for detention and points were lost, but Hufflepuff and Slytherin lost some as well.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

As the days crept by, the weather improved, the snow melting and signs of spring starting to show. While the next Quidditch match was approaching, Hermione also felt they were at the perfect moment for them to start studying for the exams.

"Seriously? That's ages away!" Ron moaned.

"Sixteen weeks, we're sixteen weeks away!" Hermione countered. "There's so much to remember, we _can't_ slack off!"

"But we don't have to go nuts either," Harry countered.

"How about we make some study schedules first?" Tom suggested. "That way we can balance it enough so we don't get overloaded. Me and Harry did that when we went to primary school."

"You _did?_" the witch beamed. "That'll be perfect then!"

"_Why?_" Ron moaned. "Harry, _stop_ them."

"It's best to go with it. And it won't be so bad, Tom always made studying fun."

"I hope."

"You really think studying now will help though?" Neville asked.

"It couldn't hurt," Tom reassured. "We can start by organizing our notes first and see what might need improving. After that, we can start looking at what's likely to be in the exams."

"But how? I have a really bad memory."

"We'll figure something out."

Neville seemed hopeful at this, so agreed.

As Hermione and Tom worked on building study schedules, the boy feeling it would be wise not only to study together but help others in their house. If the study group is too big, they won't be able to help everyone, but if they were broken into groups for different days, then it could. The witch was agreeable to that. Given they're in different houses, their studying would already be limited if they focused on studying solely together. This way they can still get a fair amount done and help others as a bonus.

The first year Hufflepuffs were later told of this and were excited at the idea. They had faith in Tom and Harry leading the study sessions. Tom was clearly the smartest in their house's year, Harry a close second.

When the boys later talked with Hermione and the guys, they told them that others in their house agreed after some convincing. Ron had to reassure them that they would make the studying fun, or as fun as it could be done. Tom understood and would help layout how it could be achieved.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

The next Quidditch match arrived, the friends gathered well within the Hufflepuff house to avoid any Slytherins, Malfoy in particular. They cheered loudly for the team in yellow, rooting for them to win. Ron was jumping up and down, screaming as loud as he could, any negativity that had happened from the last game gone.

"I never realized how well organized Hufflepuff's Quidditch team is," Hermione beamed as they watched the players zip around.

"Yeah, they do a really good job, but so does Ravenclaw," Tom grinned.

The game went on for several hours before the Snitch was spotted, both Seekers chasing it all over the field. The race for it was intense, both teens reaching out, trying to outspeed the other. In the end, Higgs snagged it, taking the risk to lean further on his broom, causing him to stumble and crash into the ground, barely keeping his grip on the fluttering sphere. Despite losing, Cedric flew down and helped him up. From what those who paid attention could make out, they talked while the announcement of Slytherin's win echoed through the stadium.

"He doesn't seem that upset," Neville commented.

"Cedric's pretty cool about how a game goes. Higgs isn't the cheating type, so being nicer to him is probably easier," Harry mused as they left with everyone.

Shortly after the game, reality seemed to kick in with the teachers that the exams weren't far away. As a result, they began piling on more homework. It caused the Easter holidays to be a little less fun but not by much. Due to the planned schedules, they set up and the right help offered had made the homework speed by relatively quickly.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

About halfway through the weeks before the exams would start, the five were currently held up in the library. They were surrounded by books and parchment. Tom sat next to Ron, helping him try and better memorize things that looked important. Harry was doing the same with Neville. Hermione would periodically get up and get new books or trade places with the boys if they needed to get something or needed a break. At one point, they were interrupted when Ron looked up, blurting out a somewhat loud greeting.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Heads turned, spotting the gamekeeper shuffling into view. They could see that he was hiding something behind his back. Those becoming bored were now intrigued.

"Jus' lookin'," he answered, his tone sounding off. "An' what're you lot up ter?"

"Studying for the exams," Tom answered.

"Hermione's plan which Tom _encouraged,_" Ron said with an annoyed groan.

"The teachers _have_ been getting frantic so I think we timed it right," Tom shrugged with a playful smirk. "I just wish we could take all these books outside. It's _so_ nice out!"

"And risk _ruining_ them?" Hermione gasped.

"We could take a blanket to keep them safe."

Shaking his head at their light bantering, Harry turned to Hagrid, keeping his tone low. "Hagrid, I was just wondering, is the corridor still blocked?"

"What are you _doing_ askin' me that, Harry?" the half-giant scolded.

"Sorry, I was just worried is all."

Hagrid grumbled something, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, come an' see me later, a'right? I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', but it'll be safer than rabbitin' around here about it."

"Right, sorry, I'll see you later then."

The others watched Hagrid quickly leave, still hiding whatever it was he had behind his back. Once he was gone and they were certain no one could hear them, they huddled closer together.

"Harry, why did you ask Hagrid about the corridor?" Ron asked.

"Well, if you think about it, it's still off-limits. You would think they might have tried to remove Fluffy during the holiday break with so many students missing."

"That's true, but that still doesn't explain why you asked," Hermione pointed out.

Tom swallowed hard, giving Harry a concerned look. "It's the nightmares, isn't it?"

"Nightmares?" Neville squeaked worriedly. "You've been having nightmares, Harry?"

The boy nodded, "That and these awful headaches."

"_Still?_" Hermione stared. "What about you, Tom?"

"I'm still getting them as well."

"Have either of you talked to Madam Pomfrey?"

"We have but she can't find anything that's causing them."

"That's so strange… These nightmares, could they be connected?"

"Maybe."

"Why haven't you told us about them? Does anyone from your dorm know?"

The two shook their heads before the younger answered. "We don't always make noise when we have nightmares." It was partly true, having had to work hard not to make any noise when they slept back at the Dursleys. It didn't always work if the nightmares were particularly bad but those were rare.

"That's a bit strange," Hermione hummed.

"Thin walls," Tom answered softly. "We didn't want to wake anyone up."

"But have you talked to _anyone_ about them?"

"We've only had each other to really talk to and it's worked so far," Harry defended, not getting what the big deal is. They're just nightmares; it isn't like it's hurting them, right?

"Harry, I'm just worried. Having a nightmare or two is one thing, but if what you two are implying, you're having them far too often. That isn't healthy for either of you."

"I hate to say it, but she's right, mate. I know you two are close, but even you guys need to talk to other people than each other," Ron stated. "You guys have us and I bet if you talked to any of your dorm mates or Professor Sprout, they'd listen."

"I guess… We've just gotten so used to taking care of things like this ourselves, we never thought about talking to anyone else," Tom said, glancing at Harry with concern.

"If it helps, you can tell us what kind of nightmares you've been having," Neville suggested nervously. "It might help reduce them in the future." He didn't like the idea that his friends have been suffering and kept it from their friends.

They looked at one another, almost holding a silent conversation that seemed so similar to Fred and George sharing their own. Ron was a bit amazed by this, knowing they aren't twins. If they were, Harry would have said something, and Tom certainly would if he didn't.

"All right, but most of them are the same, nothing really special. It's mostly creepy and weird, and I guess pretty annoying with how similar they are," Harry started, running a hand through his hair. "I've been mostly hearing a voice talking, telling me what to do. Like why I…I wasn't in Slytherin."

"Why Slytherin?"

"I don't know why. The Sorting Hat was actually pretty content putting me in Hufflepuff, though thought I'd do okay in Gryffindor."

"I had a similar dream, but the voice was more forceful. It _wanted_ me to get resorted and get placed into Slytherin," Tom answered, Harry taking his hand into his.

"But that means you two wouldn't be in the same house and that wouldn't be right," Neville said.

"The hat thought about putting me in Slytherin but because Harry wasn't, I couldn't bear it. I _begged_ the hat to put me with Harry."

The three were stunned by this confession, Ron looking guilty from his past rantings about Slytherin. If Tom had ended up there and he kept up insulting the house, that would have meant insulting his friend. The thought didn't sit well with him.

"Well, I'm glad it listened. You and Harry deserve being together," Ron said in what he hopes was a reassuring voice. "You two are really close and it wouldn't be right separating you."

"Thanks, Ron."

"This voice you're hearing, do you recognize it?" Hermione asked.

"Not that we know personally, but we've heard it before in other nightmares," Harry answered.

"How are you sure you're hearing the same voice?"

"We're not entirely sure but it feels like it is because of how similar our nightmares are if not completely the same," Tom answered instead.

"It sounds like these shared dreams have more to them."

"We think so. We think it was from that night when…you know…" The older boy paused, Harry's grip on his hand tightening. "We would hear this cold laugh and see a flash of green light."

"That's awful to see," the witch gasped.

"We've kind of gotten used to them," Harry reassured, not that it improved her mood or the others. "I mean, yeah, it's unsettling, especially since we have an idea _who_ was laughing, but it's nothing that can hurt us now."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it…"

"H-hey, _I'm_ gonna go and see what Hagrid was looking at," Ron offered, breaking the tension somewhat.

He quickly got up and hurried from the table. Almost as fast as he disappeared, he was back with an armful of books, his face pale. He dropped them on the table, ignoring the disapproving look from Hermione until they noticed one thing all of the books shared…

"Dragons?" Hermione whispered.

"But why is he reading them?" Harry wondered.

"Didn't he say he wished he could raise one?" Tom asked worriedly.

"He did," Ron nodded, "but remember, it's illegal."

They all remembered, worrying them of what the gamekeeper is up to reading all of these books. Thoughts of studying were banished from their minds, unable to focus. An hour later, they hurried down to Hagrid's, finding all of the curtains closed.

"I don't like this," Tom whispered as they reached the door.

"Me neither," Hermione agreed.

Harry knocked on the door, announcing themselves when Hagrid asked. As they went in, they were ready to bolt by how hot it was. There was a roaring fire blazing, Hagrid seemingly unbothered as he offered the children tea and stoat sandwiches which they refused.

"So…yeh asked about Fluffy, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Harry nodded, trying to ignore the heat. Even with charmed robes, it was quickly becoming uncomfortable, Tom sharing the same look. The rest were already sweating and uncomfortable. "We…_I_ was wondering if things with Fluffy were okay and whether the stone or whatever he's guarding is still here or not."

"How do yeh even _know_ about the stone?"

"That's because of me," Tom admitted. "I was really curious who Flamel was and we found out about him over Christmas. We're only _guessing_ that it was the philosopher's stone. We're just hoping whatever it is; it's been removed by now."

Hagrid ran a hand over his face, grumbling something unintelligible.

"Look, stop lookin' in on the stone. Yeh kids shouldn't even _know_ as much as yeh do. They'll think I told yeh!"

Tom hung his head, worrying his lip, Harry placing a hand over his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hagrid's features softened, patting the boy on the back. "Yer curious, I get it, but it _can_ get yeh in trouble if you follow it too much. Part of that is what got me expelled. Hate to see that happen to any of yeh."

Tom nodded, still feeling upset, the heat not making it any better. "Hagrid? Couldn't we open a window?"

"Sorry, Tom, can't," Hagrid said as he stood up to check in on the fire. Eyes followed him, widening at what laid inside. In the heart of the fire, beneath the kettle was a huge, black egg.

"Hagrid, _where_ did you get this?" Ron asked, already on his feet. He was crouching as close as he could to the fire to see the egg. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Won it," the gamekeeper beamed. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"What are you going to do though when it hatches?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid started, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library…_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit…_it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here…how ter recognize diff'rent eggs…what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house,_" Hermione reminded him.

"She's right," Neville added nervously. "W-what happens if it breathes fire or knocks something over that _causes_ a fire?"

"Not to mention if it bites you or Fang, _anyone_ really," Ron added.

"Hagrid, you _can't_ keep it, it's too risky!" Tom pleaded. He was out of his chair and grabbed the half-giant's arm, wrenching his attention away from the fire.

Harry joined him, "They're _all_ right. You need to find a way to get rid of it, find it a safer home than here. What would Professor Dumbledore say? Or any of the teachers if they catch you?"

"Hagrid, I know it must feel really good having a dragon finally but Norwegian Ridgebacks grow big, _really_ big. How are you going to fit it in this house? And where are you going to keep it when you can't? You'd want it to be happy, right?" Ron tried to reason. "Please, turn it in. It's the right thing to do."

Hagrid looked torn with how fast they bombarded him and seeing how worried they were, some close to tears, he let his shoulders sag. He wanted to argue back, but their expressions made his throat tighten up. And thinking about what they said, now thinking about it himself, they were sadly making very good, albeit heartbreaking, points. After a few minutes of inner conflict, Hagrid finally gave in. "A'right, I'll talk to Dumbledore. He should be able ter help."

Tom instantly hugged him, the man unable to help but smile at the boy's relief. The others joined, thanking him for listening.

"Yer all good negotiators," he chuckled sadly. He really thought he'd get to raise a dragon. He was just so _excited_ and the opportunity to raise a dragon made him forget.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

In the next couple of days, Hagrid sent them notes that the egg was hatching. They quietly talked before having to go to class, trying to decide when to go see Hagrid. As much as they wanted the dragon gone, it wasn't often one got to see one hatch. So they decided to see him during their morning break after Herbology. The moment the class finished, they hurried down as quickly as their legs carried them. Hagrid eagerly let them inside when they pounded on the door.

"It's nearly out," he told them, giddy about it.

Before any could say something, thought stopped when spotting the egg on the table. There were deep cracks on the surface, sounds of something moving around inside, clicking now and again. Drawing closer, they watched with bated breath. After a moment, the sounds increased before there was furious scraping, the shell finally splitting open. Flopping onto the table was the baby dragon. It was wet, sticky, and already seemed to have a temper. It let out a sneeze, sending a few sparks from its snout.

"Isn't he _beautiful?_" Hagrid cooed. He reached a hand out to stroke the reptile, but it snapped its pointed fangs at him. "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!"

"Hagrid, remember, you agreed to rehome him," Tom reminded.

"I know… I talked to Dumbledore. He suggested I talk ter Charlie since he works at the dragon sanctuary. He has some friends comin' by in a few days ter pick the little guy up. Good man, Dumbledore, suggestin' him than sendin' him to the Ministry."

"Thank _god,_" Ron sighed, slumping into an empty chair.

* * *

**_I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter._**


	18. Chapter 17

**~Chapter 17~**

By Saturday night, Harry and Tom laid in bed, wide awake. Very soon the dragon is going to be picked up and taken away. After ensuring their dorm mates were fast asleep, Harry fished out the invisibility cloak.

"Are we really doing this?" Tom whispered.

"Don't you want to watch?" Harry asked.

The boy chewed his lip a bit before nodding. Fixing their beds to look as if they were still in them, they huddled close as the cloak covered them. They slowly tiptoed out, making sure to make as little noise as possible. By luck, the portrait in the common room was sleeping, her painted face peaceful. With practiced precision, they slipped out of the common room and into the somewhat cold basement. They fought back a shiver by how empty the corridors looked.

"Let's hurry," Tom whispered.

Harry nodded and they carefully padded their way through the darkened corridors. It was just like the times they'd sneak out of the cupboard if it was left unlocked to get something to eat. At least they didn't have to steal food, not that they would know how if they felt it necessary.

Tempting as it was to sneak outside; they chose a window that gave them the best view of Hagrid's hut. Harry wondered if Ron and the others were doing the same. Hopefully, they were looking out one of the windows in their tower than what they're doing.

Scanning for the hut in the darkness, they spotted it. The lights were on, a large shape standing outside. It must be Hagrid waiting for Charlie's friends. Where Norbert was, Hagrid couldn't resist naming the dragon, they weren't sure. He could be inside or maybe in a crate somewhere outside to keep him contained.

Eventually, they spotted a group on brooms drop-in, landing next to the wooden house. They appeared to chat with Hagrid, one in particular, likely the leader. After a bit, the leader had the gamekeeper leaning heavily into them. The boys felt their stomachs twist, suspecting he was crying. They had to remind themselves that it was for the best, including the dragon. After several minutes, the group of wizards mounted their brooms, something dangling between them. They watched them rise into the air and flew away, going farther and farther until they were out of sight.

Feeling a little better, they crept back to the basement and tapped the barrel to regain entry. It was a tight squeeze to ensure the cloak remained on them, Harry holding it up and out until they were safely in the common room. The portrait was still asleep but neither wanted to take chances until they were back in bed.

"I hope Hagrid won't be mad at us," Harry whispered as he put the cloak away.

"He'll be upset but it really was the right thing. I don't want him to get in trouble for keeping a dragon or have it hurt someone," Tom whispered back.

The younger boy silently agreed as they climbed back into bed, holding each other close as one weight fell from their small shoulders.

Come morning, the two of them met with the rest of their friends and decided to see Hagrid and make sure he's doing okay. When they arrived, it was obvious the gamekeeper was upset as he let them inside.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Could be better. Charlie's friends promised Norbert will grow well on the reserve," Hagrid answered with a watery smile.

"I _know_ he will. Charlie loves dragons as much as you do. He'll do everything he can to take care of him," Ron comforted.

"Maybe you could visit him during the holidays?" Hermione suggested.

At this, Hagrid lit up, as if the thought had never occurred.

"Yer right! I _could_ go visit. Bet Norbert will be happy to see his mummy again!"

"And he'll make a ton of friends I bet," Harry added making the man start tearing up with joy.

Feeling much better, Hagrid pulled them all in a bone-crushing hug. They laughed and hugged with as much strength as they could muster.

"Oh, before I forget." Tom fished through his bag, pulling out the dragon book. "It has a lot of information about dragons, you can keep it. I bet you'll find some really great information, maybe even something to surprise Norbert with."

Hagrid was in near tears by the boy's generosity, hugging him as he gently took the book, setting it on the table.

"Thank yeh, Tom, yer a good lad," he smiled.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

As the exams drew closer, the five continued to study, working together or with their houses depending on the day. One day, Harry and Tom were walking down the corridor to meet with Susan and others from their house. They were going to go over some maps from Astronomy. Passing one of the classrooms, they stopped, hearing something inside. Holding a finger to his lips, Harry had them press against the wall and listen in. it sounded like someone crying, but they didn't sound like a student, or if it was, they were much older.

"No…no…not again, please…"

"Professor Quirrell?" Tom whispered, keeping his voice low.

They pressed closer to listen without being caught.

"All right…all right…" the man sobbed. He sounded exhausted.

Before either had time to react, he hurried out of the classroom, tears at the edge of his eyes. He didn't seem to notice either boy. They noticed he looked sick…sicker if they're honest. He hadn't been looking well for quite a while now that they think about it.

Harry peeked into the classroom, finding it empty. They slowly walked in, looking around for signs of another person.

"Who do you think he was talking to?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know but whoever it was, they were really scaring him," Tom whispered sadly. The man's fearful voice reminded him all too well of his and Harry's fearful pleas whenever Vernon Dursley was mad. "Maybe we should tell someone?"

"Who though?"

"I don't know. Anyone, I guess."

Harry was silent, thinking this over as they left the classroom and made their way to the library. By chance, they bumped into one of the teachers they're not familiar with.

"Oh, hello, boys," the woman greeted happily. "First years, correct? I'm Professor Burbage."

"Hello, Professor," they greeted.

"I'm Harry and this is Tom."

"Excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Harry and I saw, or heard something strange happen."

"What is it?"

"We heard Professor Quirrell crying. We don't know who he was talking with, but he seemed to give in… I think someone's bullying him."

"Oh dear, the poor man's going through enough as is," she sighed sadly. "Thank you for telling me about this, boys. I'll be sure to bring this up with Professor Dumbledore so he can get help."

Feeling better, they hurried for the library, finding their friends organizing their maps and notes.

"Where _were_ you guys?" Zacharias asked.

"Sorry, we kind of had to report something," Harry apologized as they sat down, pulling things from their bags.

"What happened?" Hannah asked.

They told them what happened and their run-in with the professor.

"You did the right thing. I wonder how long he's been getting bullied," Susan wondered sadly.

"Probably for a while," Tom said, barely paying attention to his map. "I know a lot of people were teasing him about his stutter and teaching style. But he seemed to have handled it well. Whoever is bullying him though, they must have done something to push him over the edge."

"But who would harass him though? He's been really nice," Hannah commented.

"Who knows, could be one of the older students. I don't think he'd buckle down if it was someone close to our age. Or it could be one of the teachers or staff. I know Filch can be rather mean," Tom surmised.

"That's true and Snape's no bargain," Justin added. "I heard he's wanted the professor's position for years. He's probably really jealous he got it and not him."

"Maybe…"

"Whatever it is, we got it taken care of. Professor Quirrell will hopefully do better soon. It would be nice to hear some of those stories again," Harry said, placing a comforting arm around Tom's shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right."

Feeling a bit more at peace, they resumed studying and quizzing one another until the next class. It went on like this for a few days, the routine feeling rather comfortable and sometimes humorous depending on what they studied or with whom. They felt comfortable and happy being able to do something like this with others than simply together.

* * *

**_***0***_**

* * *

An ear-piercing scream ripped through the night, those asleep jolted awake, witnessing a terrible sight. Thrashing in the bed was Tom, face wet with tears, a steady stream of screams and unintelligible pleas escaped his throat. Harry was awake, holding the boy to keep him from hurting himself. He tearfully whispered comforting words, trying to settle him to no avail.

"No, stop! Stop, _please!_ I don't want to! Please, don't make me!" Tom wailed.

The heavy sounds of footsteps could be heard, older students filling in, Gabriel leading. The prefect was horrified by what he was seeing.

"Get the professor!" he shouted as he ran over to the boys. "Harry! What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Harry cried, hugging Tom for all it was worth. "He won't wake up!"

As they tried to settle the thrashing and sobbing child, Harry was at this point sobbing uncontrollably. Gabriel was at a loss of what he to do. He's dealt with kids having nightmares but never this bad. The little boy continued to claw and thrash, feet kicking wildly, trying to fend someone or _something_ off.

"What's going on here?" Sprout had run in, seeing the children crying. She went to the bed, taking Tom in her arms, petting his hair as he continued sobbing, face red but still trapped deep in the nightmare.

"He w-won't wake up!" Harry cried, his face equally red as he tried wiping his face clean to no avail.

"Let's get him to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey will have something to help him I'm sure," she reassured, picking the near limp child. He stopped the majority of his screaming, his throat likely sore, his limbs no longer flailing as badly. "It'll be alright, sweetie, it'll be alright." She ignored his wet pajamas as she gathered him up, her hold firm but comforting.

Harry tried to follow but found himself picked up. "Put me down, I have to be there for him!"

"I know, but you're exhausted," Gabriel said as he held the boy close and followed. Behind them was Cedric, his arms filled with something, face pale with worry.

Sprout led them out of the common room, Melissa asked to watch the students and calm anyone who needs it down. They hurried out of the basement and up the stairs, the head of house using unfamiliar spells to keep the stairs in place than rotating as they often did. Before long, they were in the infirmary, Pomfrey already present, face white when seeing the children.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"The poor thing had a terrible nightmare," Sprout whispered as she gently set Tom onto the nearest bed. Gabriel let out a small grunt when Harry managed to scramble out of his arms, almost knocking the professor over as he climbed into the bed. He gathered the older boy into his arms, hugging him tightly as he ran his hands over his back in soothing circles, kissing his hair, everything that had normally worked in the past.

"Please, Tom, wake up, wake up for me, wake up. You're safe, you're safe," he murmured into his hair. He ignored the pounding in his head, his focus entirely on the other.

Pomfrey walked over and started with spelling some Dreamless Sleep into the child's stomach. In a few minutes, his sobs lessened before he stopped entirely with the occasional hiccup. Harry looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I never saw him like this before," Harry whispered.

"We can ask him when he's awake."

"What did you do?"

"I used a spell to transfer some Dreamless Sleep into him. It'll help him sleep more comfortably and without dreams."

"So he'll be fine now?"

She nodded, seeing the boy's shoulders relax.

"Harry, I know it'll be tough, but I _need_ to exam him. Make sure someone hadn't done something to hurt him."

Worried, he nervously got off the bed and stepped away, wringing his hands together tightly. He watched as spells were cast on his friend, most of it a blur, his glasses left behind. When she finished, she used a spell, the boy was amazed when his friend's soiled pajamas were cleaned. Another was cast on him, cleaning him as well.

With a gentle nod, she allowed him to climb back into bed, pulling the boy into his arms protectively. Tom reacted with a small whimper, snuggling as close as he could, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle. Tucking them both in, Pomphrey spelled a bit of Dreamless Sleep into the other boy. She brushed some hair out of their faces before stepping away and set up some spells to ensure they sleep soundly.

"Are they going to be okay?" Cedric's voice spoke up. He gingerly walked over, still pale from before. When eyes fell on him, noticing what he held, he looked a little sheepish. "I saw them on the floor and figured they were theirs." He managed to gently tuck the stuffed animals between them, the boys completely unfazed. He then pulled out a pair of glasses, setting them on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Mr. Diggory," the matron nodded. "It's best you and Mr. Truman return to bed. It's still quite late."

Ensuring they were alone, Pomphrey guided Sprout to her office. The matron cast a few more charms and wards around the bed before they left. They would alert her should the boys happen to wake up or enter another distressed state though had her doubts. Dreamless Sleep is a strong potion, what she gave them should keep them knocked out until morning. Taking their seats, tumblers and a bottle of firewhisky were brought out, the women sharing a worried drink.

"Are the boys going to be fine? Will Tom be all right?"

"They should be fine now. I gave Harry some Dreamless Sleep as well. They shouldn't wake until morning."

"Was there anything that showed up in the scans?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He hadn't been drugged, so he wasn't having a hallucinogenic dream. And nothing else appeared in his system in the form of spells or potions that could cause this."

"Then it was just simply a horrible nightmare?"

"It appears so."

"Anything else?"

"Poor thing lost control of his bodily functions."

"I noticed but it's not entirely surprising. The poor thing though, what could have caused him to go through that?"

"I don't know, from the few times I've gotten to talk to him about past nightmares, they vary. Some might be normal nightmares; others I believe are bits and pieces of his past, his childhood to be exact."

"His _childhood?_"

"Yes. You're aware he lived in an orphanage, correct?"

"Yes, those places aren't always friendly."

"I did some research from his time there and besides being a _Muggle_ orphanage; it also faced a lot of hardships during that Muggle war."

"Oh god, I completely forgot there _was_ a war going on besides our own!"

Pomphrey nodded, taking another long drink. "Yes, and it seems it was a lot worse than what is in his past records."

"So the information is missing?"

"Or it was neglected either on Tom's part or the past matron for whatever reason. It was a different time than what we're living now."

"The poor thing."

Pomphrey had to agree as they talked for a little longer before they had to get more sleep themselves. Sprout still had to teach and likely calm her little badgers some more while the matron needed enough rest to do her job.

* * *

**_***0***_**

* * *

Come morning, Tom was the first to awaken. The sterile smell was what drew him further into consciousness. Didn't he go to bed in their dorm? He felt a familiar body pressed against him, tempting him back to sleep. He looked to see Harry, tear tracks covering his face. Why was he crying? Did he have a nightmare? Why didn't he wake him? Why didn't _he_ wake up to his crying? Or did he…

A whimper escaped as flashes of last night surfaced:

* * *

_He was in the forest, catching a glimpse of the castle through the branches. Why was he outside and in the forbidden forest for that matter? Where was Harry? Were they playing a game? That can't be right though. It's late and they __**know**__ better than to play somewhere so dangerous. It isn't called the forbidden forest for anything._

_Walking around, Tom found he was taller and he felt really funny. It was like he wasn't in his own body but it __**has**__ to, right? How else would he be walking around?_

_The forest was dark and kind of scary, hearing different sounds from crunching branches to growls of beasts, but for some reason, he wasn't all that scared. He tried to call for Harry but he couldn't. It was like his voice was missing._

_He stopped when noticing something between the trees. Getting closer, he found it was a beautiful unicorn nibbling on some grass. It was completely relaxed despite living in such a well-known forest. It was so pretty in the moonlight. He wanted to watch but also go up to it pet it. He remembered reading that unicorns preferred the company of women and small children. Some men were okay so long as they felt safe around them. He wished he knew where Harry was, he'd want to see this._

_The lovely scene suddenly stopped when he felt this awful, __**painful**__ hunger. Suddenly, the unicorn made his mouth water which also made him feel sick. He started to creep closer to the animal. The smell became stronger, a metallic taste dancing on his tongue that made him want to vomit and taste more of._

_The unicorn sensed him and made to escape, getting badly cut when he cast some awful spell. Wait, he was trying to __**hurt**__ the unicorn! Why would he do that? Why does he want to hurt it? He tried to tell himself to stop but he didn't stop. It's like his body wouldn't listen and the hunger was getting worse._

_He chased after it, the smell and sight of its silver blood driving him mad. He heard voices in the forest. Most he didn't recognize but he recognized Hagrid's. He found the blood. He was trying to rescue the unicorn. But…but he was too late. __**He**__ reached it first. He tried to stop, begged and pleaded himself to stop. But his body __**still**__ wouldn't listen. He helplessly watched as his hand raised a knife and slit the animal's throat and proceeded to dig his teeth into the open wound and…_

* * *

Tom sat up, hands covering his mouth before leaning over the bed. A basket magically appeared as he violently vomited. Harry was startled awake by the motion and awful sounds.

"Tom!"

Harry ignored the nauseous feeling from hearing and seeing his friend vomit. Instead, he rubbed his back as the boy cried between heaves. Pomphrey quickly appeared with some potions in hand.

"There, there, dear, it'll be alright."

"It…it isn't…" Tom sobbed between heaves. "S-something's…something's wrong with me!"

She almost faltered when he stared at her with a pitiful look, brown eyes flashing red before he closed them, crying harder as he continued throwing up. Harry didn't react at all to the eyes, continuing to comfort this sick friend.

"Honey, you're just a little sick after that terrible nightmare," she reassured, stepping closer to the bed.

The boy tried to argue but all it did was make him vomit harder. Harry continued rubbing his back, refusing to leave his side. Tom wanted to be happy; relieved even to have his best friend with him but the nightmare still haunted him. It felt so real and it scared him. He could still taste the blood; half expecting to start puking silver any minute.

When he finally had nothing left to expel, Pomphrey banished the basket. She cast some charms to rid the area of the odor and cleaned the sheets. Once he could handle sipping water without throwing it back up, she gave him a set of potions to take.

"Better?" she asked. The boy curled in on himself, pressing close to Harry. He gave her a tiny nod. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No," he croaked, his throat sore from last night and this morning. "Don't wanna, to scary." His voice sounded so small, keeping his face buried into the other.

"I know it must have been scary but it'll be better to get it off your chest," she comforted, placing a gentle hand on his knee.

Several minutes passed before the older boy looked up at Harry. He nodded to him, silently telling him to tell them what he saw. He wanted to know as well so he could make his friend better and the matron has proven to be worth trusting. She's been making them better throughout the school year with these potions. She might be able to help with this as well. Nervously, Tom shared the nightmare, breathing hard as he tried not to get sick again, seeing how disturbed the matron looked. Even Harry looked horrified. Tom was already regretting telling them before feeling his friend hugging him tightly, planting kisses into his hair.

"I'm so sorry you went through that," Harry hiccupped, fat tears falling from his eyes. "I wish I could make it go away. You didn't deserve that."

"Tom, it was just a nightmare. I know it felt real and was very frightening but it's just a nightmare. You didn't hurt any unicorns."

"It felt so real. It was like I could taste its blood."

"You're okay. There's no unicorn blood in your system when I scanned you. It was just a very terrible dream."

Tom sniffed, burying his face into Harry, clinging to him for all it was worth. She could tell he didn't believe her but it was all she had to offer. So she had the house-elves bring up a couple of trays for breakfast. It would be light for their stomachs. While Harry hadn't gotten sick, he likely would appreciate it.

She was glad to have had the rest of their belongings brought down so they wouldn't have to trudge all the way back. It pained her to see them like this but it also frightened her. Seeing his eyes turn red like that, she wondered if it's something to worry about. Harry's reaction though proved it wasn't dangerous. He didn't flinch or react negatively. If anything, he _increased_ the amount of affection to comfort the boy. The thought made her worry further about how often that had to have happened for Harry to respond that way.

As she left them to eat and think about what she heard, they sat huddled together in the bed. Their arms stayed wrapped around each other. Tom let his head rest against Harry's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Harry whispered.

Tom said nothing, chewing on a piece of toast as long he could before swallowing.

"I never saw something that terrifying before," he whispered, shivering in response.

"Neither have I."

"Do you think it means anything?"

"I don't know, I hope not."

"Me to, I don't want to think about it ever again."

"Then we won't."

The boy clung to those words, his mind still reeling over the nightmare. He really hoped it was just a nightmare.

* * *

**_A little change where most HP fics have Harry have that kind of nightmare or something similar if he's not in the forest, switch it over to Tom. I felt it'd make more sense given the nature of what's going on and hint of what _**"might"**_ be going on._**

**_I want to thank Krysania (Tat) for helping me with this chapter._**


	19. Chapter 18

**~Chapter 18~**

When Pomfrey released them, Harry and Tom proceeded to distract themselves with any studying they needed. It was the best they could think of that'd also be productive.

Word had quickly spread, their housemates worried, some of the older members fussing over them to ensure they were okay. The boys in their dorm were a little unsure, Zacharias dropping out of their study group shortly after. When asked, he simply didn't give a straight or honest answer. A few others dropped out, Justin, Wayne, Susan, and Hannah staying. They didn't want to abandon their friends should they need them. Their Gryffindor friends also stuck around for their study group when hearing Tom had a terrible nightmare. Some from Ravenclaw heard about the nightmare, though they didn't know who it was, asking around and voicing concern. Some made some snide remarks though, Slytherin doing the same. Surprisingly, a handful from Slytherin _did_ show concern, a mix of different years including their own.

Several days passed, Tom still having nightmares, some remnants of what happened, becoming twisted with his insecure thoughts, others just as terrible. They would leave him in a cold sweat, biting back screams or silently crying so as not to disturb the others. Harry though would do everything he could to comfort his friend with every nightmare he had. It left both of them exhausted as well as their dorm mates.

Eventually, Tom and Harry found themselves cornered by their friends. It was the weekend, the _last_ weekend they'll have before exams officially start.

"Harry, Tom, we're really worried about you," Hermione started.

Both shifted, uncomfortable being confronted like this, knowing what she was referring to.

"It's obvious you're still having nightmares." She motioned to Tom, the boy's face reddening. "You should talk to someone about them."

"I've talked to Professor Sprout and Madam Pomphrey," he answered much to her surprise. "The nightmares won't stop though."

"Can't Madam Pomphrey do something though?" Neville asked.

"She can only do so much. I asked her if it was possible to take more Dreamless Sleep, but she said she can only give me so much at a time because of my size and age."

"That's still not fair you have to go through this," Ron stated.

"I know, but what else can be done then try and get through it?" Tom whispered, his voice sounding exhausted. It didn't help with how pale he looked, rings under his eyes. Harry looked similar, yet despite his exhaustion, wrapped a protective arm around his friend.

"It'll be okay," Harry promised. "We'll figure out a way to make them stop. Remember what Madame Pomphrey and Professor Sprout said? They're just nightmares. They can't hurt you, me, or anyone else."

Tom nodded, "I know that, but it's been hard. It feels so real. I've never dealt with something like that before."

"I know it might not help, but why don't we take some time to just try and relax?" Hermione suggested. She let out a squeak when Ron pinched her arm. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were the real Hermione," he said, earning a few chuckles from the badgers.

"You didn't have to pinch me!"

At that, she pinched the redhead, having him yelp.

"What's that for?"

"To make sure _you_ were real," she half teased.

Ron grumbled something under his breath, rubbing his arm.

They walked outside where the weather was pleasant. They weren't entirely sure what to do. Hagrid had been busy the last few days, Fang worn out the couple of times they tried visiting. Some of their housemates were busy studying, cramming what's left of their time to be prepared. This fell onto the older students when they couldn't get the twins to play with them either.

In the end, they found a place to simply sit and think a little more, decided to play with a few spells. They made races and attempted new tricks with what they've learned so far. They would try firing rocks across the lake using the Levitation Spell similar to skipping rocks. Messing around helped Tom relax, his tired face starting to smile more, even Harry relaxing, mostly after seeing his friend relaxing.

The rest of the weekend was spent this way, making it easier for Tom to ignore the nightmares. They were still awful, but having been made to relax and play, it somehow made it easier to push against the phantoms in his mind.

Before long, the nightmares were pushed almost entirely aside when the exams began. Students would be gathered in the appropriate rooms for the written portion. They would be assigned special anti-cheating quills for these tests. Tom found the quills quite fascinating and pretty smart. Hermione shared this notion when they got to talk briefly between the exams.

When they were finished, they would be with a teacher for the practical portion. It would range from making pineapples dance to transfiguring mice into snuffboxes. They had to brew a Forgetfulness potion, answer and perform the appropriate spells in DADA, the list going on before they finally were done. Many students worried about how well they did, Tom and Harry amongst them. They were relatively confident in some of what they did, but it was still a worry. While the nightmares seemed to have died down, a few would slip in, disrupting sleep, making them tired and unsure if what they did had been correct or not.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

With a week of freedom, they would spend it with their friends or their housemates. Currently, they and their friends were gathered outside in the warm weather, curled under a large tree with plenty of shade to spare.

"How are you doing, Tom?" Hermione asked. She could see him leaning heavily into Harry. The bags were still present but not as heavy. It gave her a little relief that maybe the nightmares were starting to subside. Even Harry was starting to look a little better.

The boy grumbled something, Harry chuckling which earned more grumbling.

"Does he always get like this after exams?" Neville asked with a nervous smile.

"Sometimes," Harry laughed.

"Everything's so new, it's _exhausting,_" Tom grumbled tiredly. Brown eyes weakly glared at his friends before closing them again.

"So that means next year you'll probably be bouncing?" Ron teased, earning a light kick from the boy who promptly went back to sleep.

Instead of talking and disrupting his nap, others decided to join him. They used their bags or each other as pillows and fell asleep in the comfortable weather. When they later woke up, they found the sun was still up, the sky still a deep blue.

"That was great!" Justin laughed as he stretched. "You feeling better, Tom?"

Rubbing his eyes, Tom nodded as he tried to fight a yawn, failing miserably. "Yeah, I guess I'm still pretty tired."

"You've been having pretty awful nightmares," he said, concern present. "Are they still going on?"

"Not as bad, I think it might have been stress, weird as it all had been."

"I just wish you didn't have them at all," Neville said quietly.

"Same," Tom nodded.

"How about we talk about something lighter?" Hannah suggested. She didn't want to risk her friend having the nightmares return because they talked about it.

"Like what?" Susan asked, rolling some pulled grass between her fingers.

"How about what we're doing for the summer?"

With that, they discussed plans or ideas they hope to do during the summer. Most of it sounded normal from vacation plans their families made or things to do at home they found fun. Harry and Tom felt a little ashamed their summer wouldn't sound as exciting as theirs. They planned on hiding out in the library as often as they could as they had every summer since they first found it. What they _weren't_ expecting were their friends offering to invite them to visit. It was a wonderful offer and secretly hoped that they'll be able to. It would be a nice change from being chased by Dudley or forced to do chores almost nonstop, and more importantly, they can avoid a good portion of the beatings!

Excited and hopeful of the prospect, they exchanged addresses. Hermione, Hannah, and Ron asked if they had a phone. They did but told them they weren't allowed to use it, so it was pointless. Therefore, mailing was their only option not that it was a bad one.

They continued to talk and eventually led to playing some games until it was time to return for dinner. Afterward, they talked and played a few games before returning to their houses. Tom played some wizard's chess with Zacharias, the boy proving to be a good opponent. Harry talked with Justin and Hannah about various things or what their second year will entail.

* * *

**_***0***_**

* * *

Tom awoke with a sharp gasp, sitting upright as he breathed hard, biting into his fist to keep himself from screaming. Harry felt the motion and sat up.

"Tom? What happened? Are you okay?"

The boy shook his head, tears burning in his eyes, his fist aching by how hard he bit into it. The other had to pry it from his mouth before he broke the skin, seeing the deep marks he inflicted on himself.

"Calm down, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here," Harry comforted. He pulled the older boy into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's not okay though," Tom whimpered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw it again, the forest, another unicorn…" Tom covered his face as he trembled; his hands become wet with tears.

"They're just nightmares."

"I don't think they are." Harry didn't get a chance to ask before he continued. "I heard it. The voice, the one from our nightmares."

"Th-the laughing one?"

As often as they had _those_ nightmares, they still unnerved them hearing something so cold and high sounding. For someone to laugh while murdering innocent people, ready to murder innocent, helpless babies _had_ to be insane.

Tom nodded, "He said it wasn't enough, that he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to get past the dog now." He looked at Harry fearfully. "I think he means Fluffy. He's planning to go after the stone."

"But it's just a bad dream, right? It's not real."

"I don't think so. Not this time. It felt too real. It felt like those dreams with the light and laughter."

Harry trembled hearing this, worried about what this could be implying. "What do we do then?"

"We need to tell a teacher. It's the only way to know if this was real or not."

"But what about Hagrid?"

Tom bit his lip, not wanting the gamekeeper to get in trouble. "That's it, we can talk to Hagrid."

Harry was about to ask why before Tom continued.

"I heard him, I'm certain I heard him in this dream and I think I heard him in the others. I was just so scared, I didn't really think about it."

"Do you think we should ask him if the unicorns have been getting hurt and killed? That could work, if it's real, then he can confirm and tell the teachers instead of us."

"Or use my dreams as an excuse to tell us."

"You think it might be part of that seer thing some of the older students talk about?"

"I hope not…"

"We'll figure it out. Just try and get some sleep. Think you can?"

Tom nodded, knowing it was far too late to try and see Hagrid. They'll have to wait until it was morning and hopefully they confirm those nightmares are just that, nightmares.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

After breakfast, the two hurried down to Hagrid's hut, leaving their friends behind. It wasn't that they didn't trust them, but Susan and the others in their house don't know about the stone. With Hermione and the guys in Gryffindor, they might overreact, Ron especially. When they reached the wooden door, they knocked. The half-giant greeted them, a little surprised to find it was only the two of them.

"Somethin' be the matter, boys?"

Hagrid let them inside, seeing how nervous and worried the boys looked, Tom especially. Looking at them closer, he found them rather pale and with bags under their eyes. Was Tom still having nightmares? It worried him as he fixed them tea, passing a cup to each boy.

"Hagrid, there's something I want to ask you."

"What's wrong, Tom?"

"Has anything been happening in the forbidden forest recently?"

The way Hagrid faltered made the boy squirm, dread filling him.

"What'd yeh hear?"

"Dreamed," Tom answered, setting his cup down. Already, his hands were shaking when thinking of it. "I…did you hear about the first nightmare I had?"

"Yeah, I heard," the half-giant nodded grimly.

Swallowing thickly, he continued, "I've been seeing someone or something attacking and killing unicorns. It's been so awful. This last one, I heard you and other people. I think you were looking for this latest one to try and help it."

Hagrid paled as he dropped to his chair.

"Yeh _sure_ yeh hadn't heard from someone?"

"So it's real?"

Hagrid nodded sadly, "Something nasty's been in the forest, attackin' unicorns."

Tom looked sick, quickly putting his cup down as he gripped his robes tightly till his knuckles turned white, breathing sharply through his nose. Why? _Why_ did it have to be true? Why didn't he think to ask someone about it sooner?

"But how?" Harry asked, his voice almost coming out a squeak like Neville when he's nervous. "_How_ can that be real? Tom's never been in the forest, I know that! He's always in bed with me, I would _know_ if he snuck out!"

Hagrid was taken back not only by the boy's outburst but his admission they've been sleeping together. He pushed that to the back of his mind, focusing on the main issue.

"I'm sure he hadn't been sneakin' out. No way he'd be hurtin' unicorns."

Tom seemed comforted not only by Harry's confidence in him but Hagrid's as well.

"There's more," Tom said, seeing the concern. "Whoever, _whatever_ killed the unicorn, he, _it_ said the blood wasn't enough anymore. It needed to get past the dog, Fluffy I'm sure. I think it's going after the stone."

The look Hagrid wore made the boys worried, his face becoming hard. "We're goin' ter the castle and seein' Dumbledore. He needs to hear this."

Neither of them argued as they followed him to the castle. Dread filled them by what might be happening, the younger giving the older anxious looks. Could Tom have been foreseeing events or is it something else? Harry silently everything would work out, cursing that stupid stone being in the castle, even cursing the headmaster for having it brought here in the first place. He felt his hand taken, Tom looking sick with worry. He squeezed it, having the boy look at him.

"It's going to be okay."

Tom said nothing. This wasn't what he was hoping. He was hoping to be told that the unicorns were safe, that nothing's hunting them. He wanted the confirmation that what he's been seeing hadn't been real.

As they stepped into the castle, Hagrid led them towards the headmaster's office. However, they were stopped by McGonagall as she was passing them.

"What are you boys doing inside? Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger have been looking for you two, you know."

"Have to speak to Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What," Hagrid stated, causing the woman to falter.

"Not in front of the children!" she scolded.

"We know the philosopher's stone being protected," Tom started, seeing the woman pale further. "I think Hagrid's worried it's in danger, I am too."

Glancing between the two and the half-giant, she gave them a wave and brought them to an empty classroom. She cast several powerful privacy charms among whatever else by how fast she waved her wand, most of the spells silent. Were the boys not so worried, they would have been in awe by her skill.

"I don't know _how_ you boys came to this information, but rest assured all precautions have been taken. Hagrid, I have a feeling you have a part in how they found out, but I must ask, _why_ do you need to see the headmaster?"

"It's them nightmares Tom's been havin'. He told me he's been seein' the unicorns getting attacked an' killed. No one's told him 'bout it," Hagrid explained. "Said the killer talked about gettin' the stone."

McGonagall was shaken, casting a brief but fearful look to the child in question. Schooling her features, she gave a response, wishing it was better. "I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore isn't in Hogwarts at the moment. He received an important owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London."

"What?" the three nearly screamed.

"_Someone_ has to get him!" Harry shouted, "It's _his_ fault for bringing it in here, so he should fix it!"

"What will happen if this person gets to the stone?" Tom asked.

"Calm down, all of you. Hagrid, go to London and get Albus back here as fast as you can. While he's gone, I'm acting headmistress, making this school _my_ responsibility."

The two wondered where she was going with this, seeing her shaking. Whether it was anger or fear, they couldn't be certain.

"All of the students, including you two, will be quarantined to the common rooms. If someone _is_ going after the stone, we can't risk any of you getting swept up."

She gave them a worried look, eyes barely leaving Tom. She _should_ be afraid that he has some part in this and yet, seeing how scared he looked, something told her he's innocent. If that's proven true, it made her worry more about who or _what_ could be in the castle and how they're affecting the child.

"So we'll be locked in our common room?" Harry asked.

"It will be safer this way," she reassured.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

In a few short hours, students were collected and accounted for in each of their common rooms. Hagrid was off for London, hoping he will get there and return with Dumbledore as quickly as possible. Minerva ordered the staff that was unaware of the stone to assist with the head of houses minding the students. For those aware, they were to hold an emergency meeting.

She felt mild relief as Filius, Pomona, Severus, and Quirinus came inside, seeing their confused and concerned looks. The DADA professor looked awful, looking as if he was ready to collapse at any moment. Severus was scowling, covering most of his confusion and worry.

"I'm sorry to call you all here like this but I received some disturbing news," Minerva started, urging them all to sit. Quirinus couldn't sit fast enough.

"What's going on? Why did you order all of the students to return to their common rooms?" Pomona asked worriedly.

"It's about the stone Albus asked us to help protect. One of our students has been having disturbing dreams and confronted Hagrid after his latest one. I came to know of it when I had bumped into them."

"Disturbing dreams? What _sort_ of dreams?" Severus asked warily.

He's heard one of the badgers had been having terrible nightmares. He hadn't been able to examine the boys close enough without being noticed. Whatever he found in their minds were mostly the exams and now that school's technically out, they have little reason to tread near his dungeons. He wondered if it was Potter or if it was…

"It's related to the problem with the unicorns. You were there with Hagrid on a few of his trips, weren't you Severus? You went with him to try and help tend to the unicorns since you two are one of the few who can get near them."

Severus nodded, feeling sick at this. He was worried about the injuries the unicorns had been inflicted with, helping the centaurs treat them as best as possible. Now that they have been getting killed, he feared how much worse it would get. It wasn't just the species or how furious centaurs were that worried him. No, it was who or whatever has been hunting the innocent animals. Whoever had dared to drink their blood, they have to be insane and one person comes to mind…

"So this student has been having dreams of the unicorns being attacked and killed? How do we know they haven't done it themselves?" Severus sneered. He isn't about to believe in some prophetic dream. _One_ prophecy led them all to this mess, he's not about to let another ruin him _or_ his colleagues.

"Of course he couldn't have. Poppy confirmed with me he doesn't have unicorn blood in his system since the first nightmare and I'm confident he _still_ doesn't," Pomona started, already knowing who he was thinking.

"I'll believe it when the hunter is caught and revealed."

"Severus, a child couldn't do this much damage!"

"_One_ child comes to mind."

"Tom wouldn't do this!"

"He isn't some innocent boy or have you forgotten!" Severus snarled.

"That's enough!" Minerva snapped, forcing the two professors to quiet themselves. "Pomona, are you _absolutely_ certain he hasn't snuck out?"

"I'm positive. Helga's portrait tells me of every student that sneaks out."

"And if she fell asleep?"

The witch fell quiet, uncertainty present.

"Then we're not certain he hasn't snuck out at least _once,_" Severus sneered.

"Whether he has or hasn't is irrelevant right now," Minerva glared.

"She's right," Filius said, turning to the deputy headmistress, "you said it has something to do with the stone, correct? How?"

"Because he told me as well as Hagrid that he heard someone talking about _taking_ the stone."

"B-but the obstacles sh-should hold them back, sh-shouldn't it?" Quirinus pointed out, his voice soft.

"I'm not taking chances. I never agreed with Albus bringing the stone here and we're seeing the results. The unicorns were a sign we _should_ have seen sooner."

"So what do we do then?"

"Filius and I will be going down and ensure the stone remains guarded. I want the rest of you to patrol the halls near the third corridor. Make sure _no one_ gets past any of you and keep your minds sharp. If we _do_ have an intruder, they could be a Legilimins. We can't risk them getting past the obstacles."

The others nodded, determination visible as they got up. Though the DADA professor still seemed weak, he was eager to help as well. Minerva suggested he rest a bit in the infirmary and come in later tonight. She hoped he would stay fast asleep, calling Poppy after they all left about the man should he show up. She might be able to dose him with Dreamless Sleep to ensure he _stays_ asleep where he's safe and gets proper rest.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Harry and Tom sat in the common room with most of their housemates. A couple of teachers sat to watch them and ensure no one slips out. The two were worried and wondered how their Gryffindor friends are doing.

As it got later, they and their dorm mates got up and headed for bed, the boys curling up together. At an unknown hour, Harry was jolted awake. His forehead felt like it was on fire that made his eyes water. But it wasn't that alone, he found Tom lying in bed, eyes open but not in the way he was conscious.

"Tom? Tom, what's wrong?"

He gingerly touched the boy's face, the older boy not even reacting. He gently shook him, feeling disturbed not only by what he dreamt but his friend acting so strange.

"Tom, come on, wake up."

The boy still didn't react to his words or being shaken. It felt agonizing, Harry unsure whether he should get a teacher, Gabriel, or simply stay here. An answer finally came when hearing the older boy mumble something, sitting upright, brown eyes still distant.

"Tom?" Harry's voice trembled when seeing the other retrieve his wand, holding it limply in his small hand.

"The stone… Have to get to the stone…"

"Tom?" Harry felt a prickle of fear, his scar starting to ache again.

He watched, partially frozen in shock and fear when his friend stood up and started for the door. Realizing what he might be doing, consciously or not, Harry grabbed his wand as well. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed his flute. He remembered reading in Tom's creature book that Cerberus are lulled to sleep with music. He just hoped he wouldn't need it as he went after his friend.

Reaching the common room, he could already see the door closing behind the other, cursing his delay.

"Harry?" a sleepy voice yawned. Justin had followed, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up? Where's Tom?"

"I don't know what's happening to him, I think he's sleepwalking or something."

"Where is he?" the boy woke up almost instantly.

"I think he's going to the forbidden corridor?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Let me get my wand, go and stop him."

A little surprised by that, Harry nodded, knowing time's being wasted and unsure if his friend is walking or running. He hardly thought of the portrait as he climbed out of the common room and started to run after Tom. Moments after he broke into a run, he heard feet behind him, hardly looking back to see Justin behind him.

"Harry, why is he going to the corridor? Isn't it off-limits?"

The boy chewed his lip, deciding their friend deserves to know. "We found out some things about that corridor, why it's been closed off. We didn't mean to but it happened."

He told him about learning about Fluffy, about Nicholas Flamel, the philosopher's stone, Tom's nightmares proving real.

"But he wouldn't be going after the stone or hurting unicorns. He's way too nice," Justin gasped, covering some of the hurt for not being told. Though neither had any of their other friends back in their house been told, only the Gryffindor ones.

"I know that. I don't know why he's acting like this."

The boy was silent, wishing he could offer more help, wishing they had a way to get to Gryffindor Tower and get Hermione. She might know or if he had the sense to try and call for Susan, she's pretty smart as well.

"Is that why you have that flute? You think it'll wake him up or something?"

"It's for Fluffy. Cerberus get docile when they hear music. It was mentioned in Tom's creature book and it was mentioned in our school book also."

Justin paled what Harry was implying but if it could help keep their friend safe and alive, playing music may be their best shot. He just hoped the information was correct, the other hoping the same. They managed to reach the corridor, panting hard as they found the slumped bodies of two teachers. The door was slightly ajar, the strong smell of dog present.

"Professor Sprout!" Justin cried out. He and Harry ran to check her and Snape, finding while hurt they were alive. "Do you think Tom… No, no he couldn't… They're way more experienced than us."

"Of course, he couldn't," Harry stated, glancing at the door. "He must have gotten in along with whoever attacked them."

Justin swallowed hard, "Y-you mean you're going _in_ there?"

"I can't leave Tom. What if he's hurt? What if he was being possessed and is now someone's hostage?"

The boy paled further, trembling at the thought.

"So someone's really after this philosopher's stone?" Justin asked, looking scared.

Harry nodded as he went towards the door, opening it, Lumos cast. Much to his relief but worry, he found no sign of Tom. There wasn't any blood from what he could see, though spotted a harp that had been tipped over. He suspected the one after the stone left it and Tom either managed to find a way to play it or it was still playing when he arrived.

"Is he in there?" Justin asked fearfully.

"I don't see him but there's a harp. I think he got past Fluffy."

"We need to get someone."

"I can't leave him though. Go and get someone, I'll try and get Tom and hopefully, we can get out."

Justin didn't like the plan but knew the other wouldn't leave his best friend. He felt if the roles were reversed, Tom would be ready to throw himself into that room for Harry.

"Okay, I'll find someone. Just be safe, Harry, and keep Tom safe."

The other nodded as he stepped inside as the beast began barking. As the door shut, the sounds of a flute playing could be heard.

* * *

_**Getting close to the end.**_

_**Parts I had help with Krysania (Tat), the rest I recently cleaned up to eventually load here.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**~Chapter 19~**

Harry stared wide-eyed at the ferocious beast, legs shaking at the dozens of sharp teeth that could be seen. He steeled himself, gathering whatever courage he could grasp to keep playing, searching for where Tom could have gone. He silently prayed that he wasn't wrong and that he's somewhere else safe.

Terrified eyes scanned the room, playing the flute mostly one-handed, the other wielding his wand to light the room. The light soon fell on a trapdoor not far from the heads, Harry cursing slightly. When he got close enough, his lungs starting to ache from playing so much. He put his wand away and forced the trapdoor open, trying not to drop the flute as he did so. He couldn't see down and even taking his wand out, quickly whispering Lumos before resuming playing, he still couldn't see down. It was entirely black and was scared of Tom being down there, possibly hurt or worse.

_"Focus, focus, he's not hurt. He __**can't**__ be hurt."_

Making sure his wand was secure, he jumped down, shouting as the flute fell from his mouth, ceasing the music. Loud, booming barks could be heard, the echo of the door being slammed shut overhead.

As fast as he fell, Harry found himself on something soft and squishy. A groan a few feet away made him grab his wand and light up, causing what looked like vines retreat from the light.

"Devil's Snare?" he whispered. His mind came to a halt when finding Tom ensnared by the vines, slowly strangling him, his wand missing. "Tom!"

He tried to run to him, but the vines started to grab him.

"Harry!" Tom cried out, looking scared and confused. "I dropped my wand, I can't get it!"

"It'll be okay," he reassured. He started to cast several fire spells they had learned, setting some of the vines on fire. He made his way closer to his friend, the vines quickly releasing the boy when a few were set ablaze, thankfully nowhere near the child.

Spotting his wand, he grabbed it before grabbing the other's hand and dragged him away from the writhing plant. Once they were a fair distance away from it, Harry turned to Tom.

"What happened? Why did you come here?"

"I…I don't know. I had this awful dream, I saw…I saw flashes of light and bodies falling. And there was this really humid smell, like when Fang's licking us, then I woke up down here. I tried to free myself but the vines knocked my wand out of my hand."

Harry held his arm up, pushing the sleeve back to reveal a nasty bruise where the vine had held him moments ago.

"So you don't remember coming here?"

Tom shook his head, eyes starting to bleed red. "What happened, Harry? Where are we?"

"We're…we got past Fluffy."

"We're in the forbidden corridor?"

"I think below at this point."

"How do we get back then?"

"I don't know."

Tom couldn't explain what was happening to him, fearing what was wrong with him. What if he had hurt Harry? Or if he hadn't been so lucky getting past Fluffy? Or Harry didn't get here soon enough to save him from the Devil's Snare. Shaking again, he felt arms snake around him, pulling him close. He buried his face into his shoulder, breathing deeply as he tried not to break down. Once he calmed, he looked at Harry, eyes a mix of red and brown, giving them a rusted look.

"We…we should try and get to the stone before they do."

"What? _Why?_"

"We're here already and…and we don't know how to get back. We don't know any spells to control the Devil's Snare to work for us and there's still Fluffy to deal with."

"Right… But it's still dangerous. What can we do?"

"I'm not sure, but it's better than sitting around."

"You have a point…"

Harry didn't like this and could tell Tom didn't like this either but there was no other choice. They _had_ to progress if they have any hope of escaping and that may include getting to the philosopher's stone. That in mind, they made their way down the long hall, coming to a door.

"What do you think is inside?" Harry asked.

"One way to find out," Tom said as he pushed it open.

Inside, it was mostly empty, the door on the other end. Hearing something, they looked up; spotting what looked to be _hundreds_ of birds flying overhead.

"Do you think they'll attack?"

"Who knows, they don't look vicious though," Harry commented. Giving Tom's hand a squeeze, he released it. "I'll see if I can get across."

"Harry, no!"

"One of us has to and I don't want you getting hurt again."

Tom was wringing his hands together as his friend took a deep breath before taking off into the main part of the room. Harry ran, the older boy looking up to see if the birds will attack but they didn't. They weren't attacking _either_ of them. Then why are they here?

"It won't open!" Harry called, waving them over. Tom hurried over, throwing his arms around him. "I'm okay."

"It was stupid what you did."

"Yeah, so was us going into a room with a Cerberus."

"Still stupid…"

Pulling apart, they turned to the door, trying spells they knew and had learned that could unlock it but they all failed.

"What now?" Harry wondered.

"The birds…they must be keys. They don't sound right. That might be why they're here, to confuse whoever needs to get through," Tom suspected, looking at the fluttering wings above them.

"But how do we get the right key? And what happens if we use the wrong one?"

"Maybe nothing or maybe it's charmed like a portkey and takes the person out of here and into a different room or something," Tom said as he examined the lock closely. "If we're to have any luck finding it, we need to try and look for keys that match the lock."

"So what kind then?"

"I guess big and old fashioned looking; maybe silver to match the handle. I doubt whoever charmed the keys would remember the right one without clues. The real question though is how to get to them. I don't think we can summon them even if we knew the spells."

Harry had to agree, the two looking around for more clues. Looking around a pillar, they found some brooms leaning against a wall.

"These should work."

"We could even use these brooms to help us escape if we needed to."

"You think so?"

"It's worth a shot."

Feeling a bit more confident, they mounted the brooms and took to the air. They began to dart around the room, searching for any keys that could work. Several came close but besides not able to catch them, upon getting closer, found they weren't the right ones.

"Over there!" Harry shouted. He spotted a key that looked off, one of its wings damaged. "The one with the messed up wing!"

"I see it. We'll corner it so one of us can snatch it!" Tom shouted back as they began to swoop and dive. They chased the key around the room, its crippled wing slowing it down.

A few circles and they cornered it for Harry to make a fast dive and snatch it in midair, holding it up triumphantly.

"You got it!" Tom whooped, briefly forgetting the danger.

Getting back on the ground, they ran to the door, Harry shoving it in the lock, hearing it click open. They hurried through as the key weakly fluttered off, the brooms still clutched tightly in their hands.

They continued walking until they came to the next door. As they went in, a flash of light flooded the room. Once their eyes adjusted, they were shocked seeing a giant chessboard, large statues resembling chess pieces lined up. Behind the white pieces, they spotted a door.

"What now?" Harry looked to Tom, seeing the other's worried look.

"I think we have to play across," Tom mused. Cautiously, he went over to one of the pieces. The moment he rested his hand against it, it sprung to life. "We have to play to get to that door, don't we?"

The piece nodded, making his stomach churn. He wasn't a horrible player, having improved greatly against Ron but worried if they would do well.

"We have to be the pieces, right?"

Tom nodded, trying to think of what they should do. Looking at the board again, recalling every piece and their importance, he started to feel a little more confident.

"Since we have to play, we'll have to trade places with two pieces."

"So what do we switch with?"

"I think our best option is to take the safest positions. Harry, you'll play the king, I'll take the queen's place."

"Why those?"

"The king's position can't be taken or else we lose. The other position you could take could be a knight or a bishop. It would be the same for myself. That's why I chose the queen. It'll be stressful maintaining these positions but safer overall."

"I trust you'll win for us. You're just as good as Ron."

Tom fought back a blush as he focused on the board. "R-right, well we better get started." They set the brooms aside where they won't get damaged. Trading places with the two pieces, they waited for the white side to make the first move and proceeded from there.

Tom focused, mind going over dozens of strategies he's learned from Ron, Percy, even those in their house he would play against. He needed to calculate the best choices, relieved it was the two of them whenever a piece was taken. He didn't want to imagine if they had any of their friends with them.

After a couple of close calls, the bishop finally claimed the king, watching as the crown fell in a loud clatter.

"That was intense," Harry breathed as they grabbed the brooms and ran for the next room.

"Tell me about it," Tom sighed, feeling tired. "How many more do you think there are?"

"Hopefully, not a lot."

"And the thief, do you think they got past any of those traps?"

"I hope not, then again, we did…"

"That's kind of weird when you think about it."

"How so?"

"If Dumbledore brought the stone to be protected, wouldn't he have set up more advanced traps? Like wards and spells to deter intruders?"

"Fluffy's pretty effective."

"Up until you read about Cerberus and learn their weakness."

"And the Devil's Snare is pretty easy to beat too."

"The keys were a challenge but if that one hadn't been damaged, we might have still been searching for what could be the right one."

"So you think this was done on purpose?"

They reached the next door, cutting their talk in favor of breathing as little as possible by the foul odor when opening it. Inside, there was what looked like an unconscious troll, neither daring to go check. They could see that it was bigger than the one from Halloween. Both shivered and hoped that it doesn't wake up as they hurried through to the next door and quickly shut it behind them.

"I see what you mean, this is way too easy."

"There's one other possibility that comes to mind."

"What's that?"

"There was more to the traps but if the person after the stone got through, had them reduced."

"So there could have been more to the Devil's Snare or because Fluffy was already knocked out once, it was easier to sedate him when I played?"

"Maybe… I wish Susan or Hermione were here, they could help us analyze this whole thing better, but I don't want them in danger either."

"Me neither, so we'll figure it out."

"You're certain we will?"

"Of course, we're not here for the stone but an exit. If we happen to find the stone and can safely take it with us, then we'll do so. That way the thief can't get it."

"Yeah."

Tom didn't feel as confident but trusted Harry's words.

Reaching what they hoped to be the last door, they went through and found an empty-looking room. In the center was a table with seven differently shaped bottles lined up, a scroll laid out in front of them. The boys jumped when purple flames sprang up behind them once they crossed the threshold. At the same time, black flames shot up at the other side, blocking them from the other door.

"I wonder if Snape might have done this," Tom said as they drew closer.

"Why Snape?"

"Well, potions _are_ his specialty, and if Hagrid was asked to loan Fluffy, who's to say the other teachers didn't help?"

"So Hagrid gave Fluffy, the Devil's Snare could have come from Professor Sprout since she's an expert in Herbology, the keys could have been Professor Flitwick, maybe Professor McGonagall."

"And the chessboard could have been Professor McGonagall as well. I've heard she's a really good player and transfiguration is her specialty."

Harry nodded, "But what about the troll?"

"Don't know, maybe Professor Quirrell? He did give that lecture one time about trolls and they are considered dark creatures."

"That's true and it makes a lot of sense."

Standing by the table, Tom cautiously picked the scroll up and unrolled it. Together, they read it:

* * *

_Danger_ _lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four;_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

* * *

"It's a riddle and a puzzle," Tom whispered, eyes dancing with some delight. "It's rather brilliant. Not a lot of people are good at this sort of thing."

"But I bet you're already figuring it out," Harry smirked, the other returning it.

"I think so, just give me a minute."

Harry nodded, re-reading the scroll and thinking as well. After a few moments, he felt he might have at least discovered where the poisons were, pointing it out to the other.

Reading the scroll again, Tom nodded, "Yes that makes a lot of sense. That means _these_ bottles have to be the wine. This means…_this_ must what can take us back and _this_ must be what we need!"

Harry beamed not only having helped but how fast they figured it out. However, his smile fell as the boy picked the bottle up.

"Tom, wait." He gently pried the bottle from his hands, seeing his confused look. "It's not that I don't think it's the right one but look how small it is. There must only be enough for one person to get through."

Tom deflated, realizing what his friend was leading, worried tears already forming.

"You can't be thinking of going alone."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I…wait…the potions. They must be spelled to refill! It makes sense!"

"What do you mean?"

Tom was checking each bottle, carefully picking them up and shaking them before putting them back down.

"They're all full. If the thief really has been here, right or wrong, _one_ of those bottles should have been empty. That means they refill after having been consumed."

"I guess that makes sense but we don't know how soon that happens or that they even got this far to confirm it."

"It has to be fast in case multiple people were coming, like us."

Holding the small bottle, Harry swallowed the contents, passing it to Tom. He shivered at the icy feeling. A gasp drew his attention, his friend still holding the bottle.

"It's already refilling!"

Once it seemed to stop, Tom quickly downed it, setting it on the table with the rest.

"Guess we're in this together?"

"Of course."

Holding hands, squeezing tightly as they faced the flames, they quickly stepped through, the potion protecting them. Harry grabbed the door handle and flung it open, both running through. As the door shut behind them, they found themselves in what looked to be the last chamber. There was no door beyond the one they had crossed. Scanning the room, they found they weren't alone.

Tom couldn't hold back a gasp when he saw McGonagall and Flitwick lying unconscious. They were badly injured, bodies restrained. Whoever hurt them had to have been strong…

"I'm rather surprised to see you down here."

His attention was snapped to a robed man in the middle of the room, a strange, tall ornate mirror propped up. The reflection showed his face, confirming it further as he turned to face them with a cruel smile.

"It was _you?_" Tom gasped, clutching Harry's hand tighter.

"Yes, me," Quirrell smiled, hands folded in front of him.

"Why?" Harry asked. "_Why_ are you doing this?"

"_Why?_" Quirrell let out a sharp, cold laugh. "Why to deliver the philosopher's stone to my master."

"Master?"

"Y-you mean You-Know-Who?" Tom asked. Already he can hear that terrible laugh and it shook him to his core.

"Of course, but you should address him properly as _Lord Voldemort._"

Tom shook as the name rang through his head. It sounded so familiar and it made him sick and more terrified than he ever felt before.

"L-Lord Voldemort?" Harry repeated with a small stutter.

"Who else?" he grinned, snapping his fingers.

Both cried out when ropes materialized from the air, snaking around their bodies, restraining them tightly. Neither could move without falling, their hands wrenched apart, their faces becoming more panicked.

"You two are a very special pair," Quirrell chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"My master doesn't recall a second child, but knowing there _was_ made him quite furious. What if he had killed the wrong one that night? We might have had ourselves a _very_ different Harry Potter had _that_ happened."

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Minerva coughed, regaining consciousness, a trickle of blood and spit escaping as she struggled to lift her head. Everything ached, the curses and spells she and Filius endured awful. When her eyes fell on Harry and Tom, she was horrified they were here, briefly wondering _why_ they were here. Ignoring any thoughts that the older boy could somehow be involved, she struggled to her knees, casting a silent spell to free herself, retrieving her wand. Without warning, she fired several curses at the turbaned man.

She snarled when they were blocked as if the man could have seen them coming. She was _certain_ he couldn't though. Where she was, her reflection wouldn't have been seen and they had been cast silently, so he wouldn't have heard her. Pushing it from her mind, she focused on erecting protective shields around the children and her unconscious colleague. She has to focus on protecting them and take this sick man down!

"Professor!" the boys cried out, watching as the two dueled. They clung to each other, watching in a mix of awe and fear as spells of varying forms were thrown at one another. They would dodge, block, or deflect them. Any they couldn't, they grunted in pain, but Quirrell, as sickly as he looked, also held fire in his eyes, determined not to lose.

"I'm not going to fail my master!" he screamed, spit flying. "Crucio!"

Minerva felt as if everything was on fire, pain engulfing her, biting back the screams to the best of her ability, her wand tight in her hand. She tried to focus but the pain was so horrible, she lost her footing and collapsed in a twitching, heaving heap.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Tom screamed, collapsing to his knees. "Please don't kill her… Please don't…"

Cutting the spell, breathing hard, the once-trusted teacher grinned madly. Whether necessary or not, he threw a Bone Breaking Curse, the effect not only tearing a scream from the woman but forced her back into unconsciousness.

Harry fell as well, watching with horrified eyes at their wounded teacher, her breathing sounding labored. The shields around them and the other professor broke, leaving them vulnerable.

"Should have done that sooner," Quirrell murmured. He had the ropes reappear around the children, doing the same with the unconscious woman. He made sure to confiscate her wand, tossing it far away. He did the same with Filius and the trembling boys, their wands clattering loudly on the stone floor.

Feeling he could concentrate without issue, he turned his back on them, bringing his attention to the mirror.

Still crying, the boys managed to crawl their way to their teacher.

"Professor, wake up, please wake up," Harry cried, fat tears rolling down his face.

"Please be okay, please be okay," Tom hiccupped.

The witch didn't stir but she continued to breathe, a mild relief that she was still alive. Before they could think to try and break out of the ropes or check on the other teacher, they froze at the angry, shrill voice rising. It faintly reminded them of Privet Drive, the instinct to hide hitting them.

"Help me, Master!"

Hearing this, the boys were confused before a familiar voice rang out from the other.

"Use one of them…"

"One of them?" Quirrell seemed surprised by this before an insane grin formed. "Of course, brilliant! Utterly _brilliant,_ Master! Thank you!"

He spun on his heel and made his way to the terrified pair. Cold eyes studied them, deciding which of them would work before making his decision. With quick steps, he reached out and grabbed Harry by the back of his pajamas, forcing him to his feet. The ropes were vanished, allowing the boy freedom to walk.

As much as he wanted to run, the hold on his clothes set his mind back to the times Vernon Dursley would grab him or Tom like this before beating them. The boy cried harder, the memories flooding his mind faster than he could stop them, Tom crying equally hard.

"Please don't hurt him! Please don't! Let him go, please let him go! Don't take him from me, please!" Tom pleaded, eyes glittering like rubies.

He was rewarded with a sharp kick to the middle, making him cough and cry harder, unable to curl into a ball due to the ropes.

"Tom!" Harry screamed, trying to wrench himself free to no avail.

"Save your breath," he sneered as he dragged the boy with him. When they arrived at the mirror, he shoved him into it. "What do you see?"

Unsure what he meant, Harry looked to the strange mirror, taking in its elegant features and strange writing. He tried to ignore how cold and wet he felt or the funny smell coming from the man as he set his sights on the glass. He saw himself surrounded by people, glaring not at him but at Quirrell for what he's done. There was a woman with red hair and almond-shaped green eyes. She was kneeling, hugging his frightened reflection. A man who looked so similar to himself glared at Quirrell, kneeling as well, wrapping protective arms around him and the woman.

_"My…my parents?" _Harry felt his chest tighten. They looked _exactly_ like those pictures in the trophy room, only older, what they must have looked when they died or what he hoped they'd look had they lived. He couldn't be certain and it made him ache at the thought.

"What do you see?"

"My parents and a bunch of other people. I think they're family," Harry whispered, eyes wavering. "They're upset for what you're doing to us."

"Useless, utterly _useless!_" Quirrell snarled, shoving the boy aside. He glared into the mirror, grabbing each side, looking more unhinged than before. "I don't want a damn family reunion. I want the _philosopher's stone!_"

Harry scrambled away, returning to Tom's side.

"Are you okay?"

"My ribs hurt."

"Do they feel broken?"

The boy shook his head before turning to Harry with a watery look. "Did you really see them?"

"You didn't?"

"No, I couldn't really see."

"Try the second child," the high voice wheezed from Quirrell's body.

Tom shook, Harry trying to shield him as the wizard approached with a gleam in his eye. He was frustrated and angry, likely ready to kill them should they not answer how he wants them to. After what he did to McGonagall, they were scared of what he would do to them being so inexperienced and weak.

"Stay away from him!" Harry screamed defiantly.

In anger, Quirrell fired a spell, sending Harry into the wall, the sound of bones breaking, the child wheezing as he struggled to breathe. He fell into a crumpled mess, blood starting to pool around him.

"Harry!"

Tom tried to reach him but a rough grab of the shoulder steered him towards the mirror. He stumbled, the ropes were gone so he could walk, tears falling in a steady stream. Harry was hurt and it looked serious, _really_ serious. What was he supposed to do? What _can_ he do? What does this insane man want from them? His thoughts were broken when he was shoved towards the mirror, the child landing roughly against its smooth surface. It barely moved, likely fixed to the ground. Eyes rising, he felt his breath taken at what he saw.

"Well? What do you see?" Quirrell snarled, baring his teeth at the trembling child who stood transfixed at the glass.

Tom saw himself, yet the boy in the mirror looked different. He was more confident, a gleam in his eye that was so different from his own. His black hair was neat and clean unlike his own. He stood tall and proud, a small smirk playing on his lips.

His reflection eyed him, a strange look in his eye he couldn't quite read. He then let out a silent sigh and his gaze became softer. Eyes locked, he noticed the other subtly directing his eyes downward. Following, he watched as he fished through his pockets and procured a blood-red stone. The reflection held it, the confident smirk returning.

_"You know what to do,"_ the reflection mouthed.

Tom wasn't entirely sure what he meant as he felt his pocket grow heavy when the other returned it to his own.

What did he mean? How did he get the stone? _Why_ does he have it?

A wet cough reminded him of Harry, seeing his crumpled form on the mirror's surface. Maybe… Maybe he could…

"What do you see?"

"I see…"

Tears welled up; knowing he has to lie and prayed he'll pull it off as he felt his resolve break further.

"I see…I see me and Harry. We're in a house with a family that loves us. They can't stop hugging and loving us."

Voicing his desire made the tears run faster, knowing if Harry could, he would be weeping as well.

"Useless brat!"

Tom ducked as the man drew closer to the mirror, snarling at it as he continued to examine its surface. He quickly made a run for Harry, stopping briefly to grab their discarded wands before landing by his side.

"Harry, wake up, wake up, please. Don't leave me. You promised you'll never leave me," Tom wept, taking his limp hand into his.

"I don't want to break it," Harry wheezed, green eyes unfocused. "Did you really see that?"

He shook his head, more tears falling, "No, but I got it."

Eyes widened slightly as the child produced the red stone, careful to keep it hidden.

"Please do something, _anything_ to save him," Tom pleaded into the stone.

It glowed warmly in his hand, the boy feeling its presence as it seemed to whisper what to do. He ignored the idea of immortality. That wasn't what he wanted, or what Harry wanted. He just didn't want him to die. Finally hearing what he wanted, he lifted his wand and followed its inhuman advice, and produced a spell that undid the damage. He felt relief as Harry wasn't gasping for air, his eyes becoming focused as he slowly sat up. He patted himself, finding everything that had been hurting was gone.

"I'm okay?" he whispered.

Before Tom could speak, a shrill voice pierced the air.

"The child lied… He _lied!_"

* * *

_**I had some difficulty working with this chapter but I think I did well enough to make it work and hope all of you enjoy it as well.**_

_**Parts I had help with Krysania (Tat), the rest I recently cleaned up to eventually load here.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**~Chapter 20~**

Hearing that awful voice made them jump, looking up in time to see the furious look Quirrell wore. He saw the stone in the older boy's hand, his expression becoming angrier where his face grew red. More memories flooded their minds of seeing similar expressions followed by awful beatings and starvation.

"You little brat, hand that over right now!"

Tom shook his head, snapping out of the memories, clutching the stone close to his chest. He wasn't about to give it up. He wanted to use it for their professors, McGonagall especially. He felt Harry pull him behind him once more, snapping out of the memories as well, becoming his shield once more.

"You're not getting the stone. We won't let you!" Harry snapped, retaking his wand.

"You think you can stop me? Stop my master?" Quirrell cackled.

"There's no one else here. You're mad!" Tom exclaimed.

"Let me speak with them, prove them wrong…" the voice spoke softly. "Let me see them…_speak_ to them…face-to-face…"

"Master, no, you're not strong enough. I can't endanger you!" Quirrell cried out, a flicker of fear visible.

"I have enough strength…for this…"

As if hesitant and in pain, the man seemed to submit as he reached for his turban, slowly unraveling it. The two boys trembled as they watched the long fabric tumble to the ground, making the man's head seem smaller. As the last fell, he turned so his back faced them, the boys letting out choked sobs at what they saw. Where the back of Quirrell's head should be was a terrible looking face. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes when opened, a sneer forming at their petrified gazes. Tom felt sick seeing this, wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare. There was something _horribly_ familiar about that face.

Was _this_ Voldemort? The terrible wizard who orphaned Harry? Orphaned him? The same wizard no one dares to say his name?

"See what I have become?" the face spoke, voice soft and almost wheezy. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body…" He paused, studying the pair. "I cannot for the life of me recall ever seeing a second child. But I _do_ recall the one I aimed to kill."

Harry shook harder, fear tightening its hold on his small body. He wanted to run and hide somewhere, taking Tom with him as he did so. But where could they go? And there's still their teachers to think about. What will happen to them if they _could_ find a place to safely hide?

"What I am also curious about is _why_ you are down here. You hardly knew anything yet you came. What drew you down here to your deaths?" Locking eyes with them, the being seemed taken aback by what he saw in their minds, specifically Tom's. "How very curious…"

"Why are you doing this?" Tom asked, his voice trembling.

"Why? Why to regain my body. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks, my faithful drinking it for me, but it isn't enough. With the stone, with the Elixir of Life, I shall have a body again."

"And you'll resume murdering innocent people, no way are we handing it over!" Harry growled, a flash of bravery returning. He pushed Tom further behind him, glaring at the face.

"Do not be foolish. Give me the stone less you wish to die like your parents. They died begging me for mercy…"

"Liar!" Tom screamed, his hold on the stone still strong as was his hold on Harry's free hand. "If they did beg at all, it would have been to spare us!"

"How touching…" Voldemort sneered. "Such bravery and pitiful love. You _are_ right though; they hadn't died begging for themselves. The woman did beg for her son to be spared… How strange she never mentioned you."

Tom refused to take the bait, not wanting to trust his words as he felt Harry nudged him backward. Harry had his wand out, poised to fight despite neither knowing a single offensive spell. A few jinxes and harmless hexes they picked up from watching students who would spar but nothing else.

"Run!" Harry screamed, pushing Tom towards the flame door.

"Harry!"

"Seize the boy!" Voldemort screeched.

Quirrell whirled on his feet, charging for Tom as he scrambled to retain distance. Harry fired a few hexes in hopes of slowing him down but the evil being blocked them with spells of his own somehow.

"Tom!"

Realizing spells wouldn't work, Harry leaped at the other, grabbing at his face, almost letting go as pain flared through his scar. His screams were mixed with Quirrell's even Voldemort's. Tom was screaming as well.

Managing to throw the boy off, Quirrell poised his wand, face blistered and bleeding though from what he wasn't sure. He stopped however when a second body flung himself onto him.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Tom screamed, clawing at the other, including the evil face who howled in pain.

Quirrell shrieked, throwing him off. He threw a curse at him, making the child scream in agony. Harry charged again, anger giving him strength as he toppled the adult to the ground, breaking the spell. Managing to recover somewhat, Tom joined him, both clawing and hitting with all they could muster.

Quirrell howled in pain from the assault, casting some sort of spell that sent them crashing into a wall. They groaned, seeing the man covered in blisters and burns, tears falling from the agony he was feeling. Lifting his wand, he poised it, casting a spell.

Fearing what would happen; Tom raised his wand and screamed, "_Protego!_"

He's only seen the spell once but the memory of that night still clung to him. A shield formed around them, safely reflecting the spell. Quirrell ducked just as Voldemort let out a scream.

"You fool! The stone! _The stone!_"

It was too late, however. The spell struck the forgotten stone with enough force that shattered it. The explosive magic released ruptured the shield, sending the boys into a wall, their world becoming dark.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Harry was the first to come to, wincing at the bright lights from outside… Wait…outside? Weren't they underground? Focusing, he recognized the infirmary. Finding nobody next to him, he panicked, sitting upright, a tiny whimper escaping. Scanning through blurred eyes, he found a familiar shape in the neighboring bed. Relief filled him as he climbed out and stood beside the other.

"Tom…" Harry whispered, petting the soft hair. The other reacted, brown eyes opening and meeting with green ones.

"Harry? Where are we?"

"The infirmary."

"Was it a dream?"

"The stone and Quirrell?"

"Then it wasn't…"

He sounded so tired and Harry felt the same.

"Move over."

Tom didn't argue, giving him enough room to crawl into bed, both boys hugging each other for all it was worth. Whatever had happened, they were alive and safe. The next time they stirred, voices were talking.

"Wasn't Mr. Potter in his bed last night?"

"He must have snuck in. Probably wanted to make sure Tom was safe."

"We should move him back to his bed."

"No, no, they're fine."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm positive, there's no harm."

Before they could think to wake entirely, they fell back to sleep, snuggling into each other. They finally were roused awake, spotting steaming trays of delicious food after a brief scan. Harry sat up first, torn between getting up and looking for his glasses or eating blind. He decided food was more important, bringing a tray to Tom before pulling in the other for himself.

"I'm glad you're awake. I figured food would bring you back," a warm voice chuckled softly.

They paused, looking up to see Dumbledore. Immediately, they dropped their forks and knives.

"Professor! The stone's in trouble!"

"It was Quirrell, he was after it!"

"He hurt the professors!"

"He tried to _kill_ us!"

"He almost killed Professor McGonagall!"

"Slow down, boys, slow down," Dumbledore smiled, taking a seat beside their bed. "Everything is all right now. The philosopher's stone is no longer in danger. And Professor McGonagall just is fine. She and all of the other professors have recovered quite nicely."

"And Quirrell?"

"The result of what happened sadly cost him his life. It is not your fault though, my dear boys. It was his own. He allowed Voldemort to take his body, allowed him to feed off him like a parasite."

"So he was going to die anyway?"

"Quite likely less he was proven valuable enough to share the elixir with."

"Why would he though? Why would he work for someone as terrible as him?" Tom wondered sadly. "He killed so many innocent people. Destroyed so many lives. How could _anyone_ want to follow him?"

"People are fickle things, my boy. Some have just hearts desiring to protect and love while others' hearts are filled with nothing but hatred and greed. Then there are some who cannot decide. Do they want to protect or be protected and by whom? Someone righteous? Or someone nefarious? Every choice made is their own."

"So what kind of person was Quirrell?"

"I would have to say he was someone who couldn't decide where his heart should rest. Encountering Voldemort likely both terrified and enamored him by his power despite what he became."

"Why aren't you afraid of saying his name?" Harry inquired.

Dumbledore continued to smile, "That is because it is proper to use the name for things and people. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"So he gets stronger the less we call him Voldemort?" Tom asked. The name sounded both bitter and familiar on his tongue.

"Only in people's reactions."

"Professor, after what happened, does that mean Voldemort's still out there?" Harry looked to the headmaster. He hoped that they'll be told the evil man was long gone.

"Yes, he is. He released his hold on Quirrell, fleeing as the stone was destroyed…"

"Destroyed?" Tom gasped before recalling how it must have happened. "I…I didn't mean it. I dropped it by accident. I wanted to protect Harry and didn't realize I didn't have it. Is Mr. Flamel mad?"

"You've heard of Nicholas?" Dumbledore questioned with a small twinkle before he resumed. "He was surprised when I told him, but he was not mad. Instead, he seemed quite relieved. He believes it is better this way. They have enough elixir to settle their affairs in order."

"Enough elixir? But doesn't drinking it bring you immortality? At least, that's what I read."

"It does and it doesn't. It merely _prolongs_ one's life, it doesn't give it indefinitely. If one wishes to live forever, they must drink it continuously."

"But if that's true, then that means…that means they'll die…"

"Yes, they will die. For children young as you, it may come as a shock, but after so long; it will be like going to bed after a very long and tiring day."

"But what about their family?"

"They will understand."

"Sir? How did we get out of there?"

"I found you two unconscious."

"So Hagrid reached you?"

"Indeed he had. It was a curious thing now that I think about it. The idea of a letter so close to the end of the year coming from the Ministry is quite strange but not unheard of. But Hagrid's arrival confirmed my suspicions so I came back as quickly as I could."

"And about Voldemort…" Tom started, looking uncomfortable, "since he's still out there, does that mean he could still return?"

"He could but if he is delayed again and again, then he will not return to power."

"So he really _is_ weak?"

Dumbledore nodded, seeing their relieved faces.

"Professor, I was hoping you might be able to answer this," Harry started. "You see, when I touched Quirrell, it seemed to burn him. How is that possible? And why did it hurt me?"

"That is an interesting question indeed, Harry. It has to do with the night your parents died when Voldemort attempted to kill you."

"What do you mean?"

"When your mother died, she did it trying to save you. Her love for you was immense, enough to protect you from Voldemort. He never realized this as he never understood how powerful love can be. Because of that, between sharing souls and Quirrell proving to be full of hatred, greed, and ambition, he couldn't touch you. It was _agony_ to touch a person marked by something so good. But just as they cannot touch you, you cannot touch something so wicked and evil such as Voldemort."

"Could love have also helped when I cast that shield? Or when the stone let me use it to heal Harry?" Tom asked.

"It could, magic often reflects one's emotions."

"All I was thinking was keeping Harry safe. Keeping us alive. I didn't want us to get hurt again…"

"Then with such pure thoughts, your magic reacted and the love you two share strengthened you both."

"Both? But I didn't cast that charm though."

"No, but your presence gave Tom strength."

Those words rang in their ears as they were eventually left alone. They had finished eating though more on the matron's urging than their appetites. So much was confusing and they still felt lost. There were questions they wanted answering but Dumbledore either didn't provide or they didn't think until after he had left.

They discovered the pile of sweets and various gifts left by their house and even from other houses. It was touching seeing the different get well cards addressed to them. They didn't get to explore their prizes for long as they were urged to sleep and rest a little longer. They obeyed and cuddled each other.

After another day, they convinced the matron to allow their friends in. Her softness for them helped though warned the coming guests to be mindful and not overwhelm them.

"Oh, Harry, Tom, we were so worried!" Hermione half sobbed, half laughed.

"There's a bunch of rumors going on about what happened," Ron explained.

"Wait, the school knows?" Harry blinked, receiving a nod. "But I would have thought it'd be kept quiet."

"It would be a bit hard to explain what happened to you two," Susan added. "That and Justin filled us in when you went after Tom. Why didn't you tell us about this whole stone thing sooner?"

"We weren't really supposed to know. We only knew because Hagrid accidentally let it slip."

"So if he did with just the two of you, you wouldn't tell us either?" Ron asked, sounding hurt.

"We wouldn't want to risk him getting in trouble. Wouldn't you guys do the same?" Harry asked, seeing their surprised looks.

"I suppose that makes sense and I can understand that," Hermione hummed in thought.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron grumbled, still appearing hurt but seemed to understand. "Hey, did you know Fred and George tried to send you a toilet seat?" He cracked a small smile, the others snickering.

"They did?" Tom blinked.

"Yeah, but I heard Madam Pomfrey stopped them and confiscated it."

They giggled hearing this, listening to their friends talk about some of the rumors going around. When they finished, it was their turn to tell them what actually happened, their friends listening intently and reacting in all the right places. Had it not been real or so terrifying, they would have laughed.

"So the stone's really gone?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it was an accident but it seems he and his wife are okay with it," Tom explained. "Dumbledore said that after so long, it's like going to bed after a long and tiring day. I don't really get it but I guess it's because we're still kids."

"I guess that makes sense. But I don't know if I'd want to live forever," Justin hummed as he swiped a chocolate frog, Ron doing the same. Neither boy was upset given how many they have. "You think you'll be able to come to the end-of-year feast tomorrow? The points have been counted already. Slytherin won but it was close though."

"Yeah, we came in second," Ron said between mouthfuls.

"Really?" Harry blinked almost owlishly. "Wish you guys _did_ win, hasn't Slytherin won most of the time?"

"Yeah, we would have won but Ravenclaw steamrolled us at Quidditch though. But I bet next year we'll win for sure!" Ron grinned almost madly.

"Good luck, and remember, Harry and I plan to try out. You really should too if you can," Tom laughed.

"I'll see about it."

Both boys grinned, an idea already forming in their minds. It was pushed to the side as they continued to chat with their friends. They distracted themselves with more positive conversations or humorous stories. After a while, Pomfrey had to reluctantly usher them away, stating how the boys needed to rest some more.

* * *

_*****0*****_

* * *

Sometime the following day, before the feast would occur, Pomfrey checked them over, looking torn about whether to send them out or not. But their begging and pleading wore her down and had their clothes fetched and urged them to wash up. They obeyed without question, practically bouncing with excitement.

She shook her head at their childlike innocence. She planned to meet with the Ministry once the students are sent home and she sends Severus a list of what she needs for stock. Not a single reply about the abuse and she was frankly sick of it. She planned to drag the headmaster along and if need be, convince Minerva to join.

When the boys were cleaned and dressed, they surprised her with hugs and thank yous for taking care of them. She smiled as she saw them off, telling them to be careful. As they hurried down to where the feast will be held, they collided into a solid mass, knocking them on their bottoms.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, jumping back to his feet. Tom joined him, both hugging the weeping man.

"Yer both safe. I was so worried when I heard yeh were in the infirmary. It's all my ruddy fault, I shouldn't have told that evil git about Fluffy. And all for a bloody dragon egg!"

"Hagrid, it's okay, you didn't know. It's okay now," Harry tried to comfort, patting the gamekeeper on the arm.

"I'll never drink again!"

Harry looked to his friend, hoping he'll have an idea of what to do for their grief-stricken friend.

"Hagrid, stop crying! It's over now. I know you're upset but it's over. The stone's gone, Voldemort's back to whatever he is, he can't hurt anyone now."

"But yeh could've died!" the man sobbed. "And yeh shouldn't say that name!"

"Hagrid!" Tom shouted, his voice somehow silencing him. "Why _shouldn't_ we say his name? We shouldn't be so scared of him, especially now. If we continue being scared where we can't say his name, then he'll think he's stronger than us."

"But he is…" Hagrid sniffed, wiping fat tears off his face and beard.

"No, he isn't, not anymore!" Tom huffed. "If you saw him, yes it was terrifying but knowing he has to leech off of someone proves just how weak he really is. So please cheer up, he's gone now. He can't hurt us."

"Maybe yer right," Hagrid sniffed again as he wiped his nose. "That reminds me; I got yeh a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore asked me to put it together instead of sacking me…"

"I'm glad he didn't. We love having you around," Tom smiled, making the half-giant smile at his honesty.

He pulled out a leather book and passed it to them. They opened it, finding photos of smiling wizards and witches. In nearly all of them was a familiar pair.

"Been sendin' owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends for several months now, Harry. Was told both of yeh asked Dumbledore fer pictures. Even some of the teachers chipped in with graduation photos and the like. So, d'yeh like it?"

They continued to thumb through them, amazed at what they saw. There were photos of Harry's parents as students, as young adults, even a few photos of their marriage. There were pictures of Harry's mother pregnant and a couple of photos later of baby Harry in her arms. Not long after, a smiling second child was seen sitting either on her lap or the father's. Hagrid knew _those_ particular photos were fakes. It made his heart ache but it was Dumbledore's idea to ensure the lie is kept up.

His thoughts were broken when he had an armful of sobbing boys, muffled thank yous repeated into him. He smiled warmly as he patted their backs, allowing them to cry their little hearts out. When they finally settled, he walked them down to the Great Hall, parting ways as they entered. The moment they stepped in, things went quiet before loudly talking, voices becoming mixed of what they spoke about. Hagrid gave them a reassuring look before heading for the staff table. They hurried over to their house, tucking themselves into open seats with their friends. Both squirmed at the attention they were receiving, seeing other houses standing, including their own looking at them. It ended though when Dumbledore walked in moments later, silencing the room when he stood at the head of the staff's table.

"Another year gone!" he announced cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…"

Several students snickered, others outright laughing. Some of the more lighthearted teachers were snickering as well.

"Now, as I understand, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points; in third, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points, Gryffindor has four hundred and fifty-one, and Slytherin carries four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry and Tom could spot Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table, a large grin on his face. The sight annoyed them but there wasn't much that could be done.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore smiled. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Everyone became quiet hearing this, including the snakes, curious and worried about what it is he may say.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore continued, "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes, first to Mr. Harry Potter…for loyalty and bravery for a dear friend, I award Hufflepuff fifty points."

The room rose with loud clapping and cheers from most of the students. While they weren't up tremendously, it was still quite a feat given what had occurred. Harry was completely red in the face, looking torn between being happy or not.

"Second, to Mr. Tom Riddle…for calculated thought and love for someone dear, or turning his back on his friends, I award Hufflepuff house fifty points."

The room seemed to explode when those in Hufflepuff realized they rose from last place to second, a point over Gryffindor. Harry and Tom briefly looked over at the lions' table, spotting their friends. Despite dropping down from second place, they were clapping and cheering.

Once the room quieted down, Dumbledore continued.

"And lastly, for Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, for seeking aid to help not only his friends but our very school, I award Hufflepuff house fifty points."

It sounded like an explosion as students roared with cheers, Slytherin slumping with defeat as a charm was cast, changing the banners from green and silver to a brilliant yellow with black trims.

The feast went on, students happily eating and chatting away about what happened, going on until it was time for bed. On the following day, they received their exam results, the friends happy to see they all passed. Neville was the most shocked that he did as well as he did. Out of all of them, he had the lowest scores followed by Hannah, but they weren't abysmal. He couldn't thank Tom and Hermione enough for helping him study so hard. Hannah had done the same, equally pleased with their help. Hermione was slightly disappointed she wasn't the top student overall in their year, Tom beating her, but she was happy regardless. She came in second and best of all, Malfoy didn't!

Not long after, their things were packed, Neville finding his toad with help from his friends. Trevor was lurking in the toilets for some reason, though it led to a few good laughs after he was found. Notes were handed out to the students for the holidays, warning them against using magic outside of school. The twins joked about how they wished they'd forget to give them out one of these years.

When it was time to leave, Harry and Tom earlier tried talking to Dumbledore about staying at school to no avail. Defeated, they met with their year mates and Hagrid at the docks, sailing across the lake in the small boats. They climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment to share with most of their friends. Those who couldn't fit would visit periodically to talk and sometimes play games. As this went on, the boys hid their disappointment. While they failed to stay at Hogwarts for the summer, at least they have a shot of visiting friends over the summer. That and they didn't _have_ to share the notes with the Dursleys about not using magic outside of school.

Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all?

* * *

_**The final chapter, been working on this for over a year, getting re-written, edited, cleaned up, and now it's here. I'm both happy and sad it's done. I'm happy because there's an ending, but sad because it's ended. However, I have a sequel in mind and structuring it out. Sadly though, I've also been having trouble getting it organized enough to get started working on it.**_

_**So if anyone is interested, I would greatly appreciate some help to organize the notes I've taken to make the sequels, maybe even make suggestions to improve things I've put down or haven't thought of. I've been wanting to work on it, more so due to how well recieved this fic has been, but I haven't been able to concentrate nor figure out the best way to get it started so I could use some help.**_

_**Parts for this chapter I had help with Krysania (Tat), the rest I recently cleaned up to eventually load here.**_

_**I had some difficulty how to handle the point system for Hufflepuff to win as well as readjust the points for all of the Houses in general. Same with a few other scenes.**_

_**I really hope everyone who has read thus far has enjoyed One Cannot Live Without the Other: Year 1, and I hope when I get Year 2 started and ready for posting, you'll enjoy it just as much.**_


End file.
